Confessions Of A Goddess
by Nekomi Kaze
Summary: Yoruichi's accepts a bet in pursuing a cold new classmate, but gets more than what she bargained for. The goddess is slowly falling for her new interest, but will Soi feel the same way when she finds out about the bet?Will be updated 8/31/11
1. First Encounter

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

T Rated For language and mild sexual themes. I may up the rating for future chapters.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: I just had to get this story out on paper, I will still complete Entrapment, but this has been in my mind for a while so I decided to get this out. Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas that you have for it will be greatly appreciated.

**NO FLAMES PLEASE! THEY WILL BE PLASTERED ON MY PUNCHING BACK FOR KICKING PRACTICE IN HAPKIDO! **

**Background Info**:

Soifon is a first year college student who stays with her parents she is 19. Her family is a middle class one and her mother works for the college Soi goes to. Soi's step father is a very wealthy man but he stays busy with investments for the stock market. Everything looks good on the surface but really their family is messed up. (I'll leave it at that I don't want to give the story away.) Soi goes by the last name Fon because she decided to keep her father's last name instead of having it changed. I like keeping it that way any way. And her mom just added Tenou onto her last name already, but she will be going by professor fon at the university.

Soifon's step sister is Haruka Tenou from Sailor Moon.

Yoruichi is a senior in college and is 22 she's known as one of the most popular students on campus. Yoruichi's father is well know investor for the university and also helped build the university and continues to contribute funds. (I'll leave it at that I don't want to give away the story.)

**Chapter 1 **

"Yoruichi if you don't get up you'll be late for class again. Yoruichi?" Kisuke called walking to the dark bed room to find his best friend still sleep in her bed. He had been calling her phone for nearly fifteen minutes and with no answer decided to head over to hear house to wake her up.

"Five more minutes," Yoruichi grumbled slowly moving in her bed she knew today was the start of her finally year at Kansia University. She was not anxious in getting an early start to her classes especially since most of teachers that she had she didn't particularly like.

Kisuke shook his head in defeat, knowing that his task of waking his friend up would not be easy. He sat down at the foot of the bed and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "Don't you have Professor Fon's class to go to?"

Yoruichi grumbled something incoherently and pulled her covers over her head. "Don't remind me, she gave me an F last semester. I have to take her over again thanks to her generosity." Yoruichi said that with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. She never got along with professor Fon because of the woman's stubbornness.

"She's the only one teaching Japanese History this year?"

"Unfortunately she is, why?"

Kisuke rubbed the stubbles on his chin wondering how he could tell his friend the bit of information he found out a couple of days ago. He knew this would get her out of bed, because Yoruichi hated deal with her ex's and seeing them for a whole semester would not be cup of tea. "You know that girl Sora and that guy Makoto you were seeing last semester?"

"What about them?" Yoruichi mumbled shifting in her bed she propped herself up looking into her best friend's jaded green eyes. She was not in the mood for any surprises especially when it came to encountering another one of her ex's that was still in love with her.

"I think they both may be in that class too, but I guess we won't know since you don't plan on going to your nine-o'clock class eh?"

"I'll get to the bottom of that," Yoruichi smiled quickly getting out of bed. She was dressed in a black tank top and red pajama pants. She quickly grabbed a nearby towel and headed for her shower. "There's no way I'll allow them both to stay in that class with me that'll stop my plans," Yoruichi grinned back at Kisuke who just shook his head, knowing his friend was thinking up a plan in her head.

* * *

Soifon sat in front of her mirror fixing her hair; she could feel butterflies rising within her stomach as she thought about how her first day of being in college would be. At her parents request she decided to stay at home and commute instead of campus life which she thought would be exciting but because of her mother she opted to stay home. '_I can't believe this is my first day,'_ she thought to herself as she tied the long back of her hair in two braids with loops hanging down at the end of both braids. Her bangs were cut short at the front adding to her style.

"Hey Soi you up yet?" a tall blond with short cropped hair walked in dressed in a white dress shirt and tan pants.

"Yeah I am" Soi answered putting the finishing touches on her hair. "There it's perfect, is mom still waiting for me down stairs?" she questioned

The blond shrugged at the mention of their mother. "Nah, she went ahead to campus. She said something about checking things with her secretary and colleagues. You know how she is."

"That's strange she said she would give me a ride to campus today," Soi mentioned knowing that her mother always kept her word when she said she was going to do something.

"Yeah well she changed her mind," Haruka sighed not wanting to say the real reason why their mother had left early.

Soi paused staring her stepsister in her eyes. "What did you three talk about last night? I could barely go to sleep because the three of you were yelling so much."

"It was nothing, just a misunderstanding. You know how they over react to every thing," Haruka lied rubbing the back of her head with her left hand a boyish smile was on her face.

"Really that sounded like a big misunderstanding," Soi declared her misty eyes looking into the blonds' eyes in disbelief.

"Hey l'll give you a ride to campus. I have a meeting with the formula F racers today. We're trying to get ready for the next race."

"Didn't mom and dad tell you to stop racing?"

"Awwww they'll be alright," Haruka grumbled. "Come on let's get you to campus."

"If you say so," Soi sighed picking up her back pack and heading for the door where her sister was standing. "Ok, but you have to get me there fast, I have a nine' clock."

* * *

Yoruichi slowly edged to the opening of the auditorium's door unaware of the running girl that was heading right for her.

"Hey are you ok?" Yoruichi asked looking down at the ebony haired girl that was busy picking up her books that had spilled out of her back pack.

"I'm fine," Soi answered avoiding the other woman's questioning stare. She started scrambling to put all of her items back into her back pack, she was late for her first class, but it wouldn't have been so bad if this class wasn't the very class that her mother was teaching.

Yoruichi kneeled down and picked up a black book recognizing that it read History 101. "Looks like we're both late for the same class," she smiled back at the Chinese girl and handed her the book.

"Thanks," Soi sighed quickly grabbing the book and walking into the auditorium, Yoruichi followed closely down behind her.

"Miss Shihouin and Miss Fon you are both late," a medium height Chinese woman shouted at the two that had just walked into the auditorium. The entire class's eyes were staring at them both.

"She's her daughter?" whispered a guy to a girl that was next to him.

"Wow I sure feel sorry for her," another girl whispered.

Soi tried to ignore the whispers of the other students about her relation to her mother. She could feel her entire face turn pale at the announcement of her presence. It wasn't the student's that were making her nervous, but it was her mother's steal grey eyes that felt like they were boring down into her in anger. She cursed herself for letting Haruka take her to campus; she should have known the blonde was going to take her motorcycle out for them to get to school. Soi remembered she nearly screamed at how fast Haruka was going and the sudden stop once she had seen policemen in view. _'This is not going to be good,'_ she thought to herself just thinking about how her mother would lecture her once they were home.

Yoruichi smiled confidently at professor Fon and glanced over her shoulder at Soi who seemed like she was shuddering with fear. _'I thought this girl looked familiar and she is kind of cute too,'_ she thought to herself.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Professor Fon demanded interrupting the pair's thoughts.

"I…it was an accident it won't happen again. I'm sorry," Soi bowed hoping her mother wouldn't be even more angry than she already seem.

Professor Fon straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose; the lenses gave off a glare in from the lights beaming down on her. "I see and what about you Miss Shihouin?"

Yoruichi glanced at her watch she was only five minutes late. "I really don't see the problem. I was only late by five minutes," Yoruichi explained her eyes locking with the older woman's she knew this would not be a good semester.

"I see, but let me remind you Miss Shihouin and Miss Fon, when you signed up for this class its says nine' clock **not** nine' five. With that in mind I'll see you both tomorrow."

Yoruichi stared at the professor in disbelief. "What? But professor……"

"What, this isn't my fault. I don't even know her," Soi pouted pointing to Yoruichi a scowl began to form on her face. She knew the tanned woman had just pissed her mother off.

"I will see you both tomorrow," Professor Fon snapped at the duo and drew her attention back to the overhead with the class's current assignment.

"Great," Yoruichi growled starting to walk out of the auditorium.

"She's really pissed now and I didn't do anything," Soi grumbled glancing at her watch she still had an hour until her next class. Her silver peers glared up at the tanned woman. "This is all your fault!" she scowled.

Yoruichi glanced at the Chinese girl confused. "What are you talking about? Professor Fon has always been that way, she can't stand anyone coming to her class late."

"If you hadn't said anything to her, she would have let us stay!"

"I'm sorry, but it's not that bad," Yoruichi apologized she extended out her hand. _'At least I can get to know you better,' _she thought to herself then extended her hand out. "My name's Yoruichi Shihouin what's yours?"

Soi glanced down at the other girl's hand and avoided shaking it. She was still a little angry about being kicked out of her mother's class. "My name's Soifon, now excuse me I have to go," she concluded desiring not to associate herself with other girl, it was obvious to her she would be trouble. She started to walk off but her right hand was caught by the other girl's. Silver eyes glared at golden ones. "What do you want?"

"You do have an hour before your next class right? Do even know this campus, aren't you freshmen?" Yoruichi smiled a cat like grin on her face she didn't want the girl to leave. Soi's looks and personality immediately sparked her interest and she wasn't willing to let this girl slip through her hands this fast.

Soi withdrew her hand hastily out of Yoruichi's grip. She hated being asked questions by people she didn't know it made her feel like she was being looked down on. "Yes, but I certainly don't need any of your help, thank you," she growled wishing she had never met the other girl.

"Hey there's no need to get angry I'm just trying to help," Yoruichi explained taken aback by the other girl's reaction._ 'This is going to be a hard one to get,'_ she thought to herself but was up for the challenge.

"I don't need your help," Soi concluded quickly walking away from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi paused for a moment, but wasn't willing to let the Chinese girl go that easy. She was interested in getting no know who this Professor Fon's daughter really was especially since she was cute. Within in seconds she walked alongside the girl catching onto her pace. "Where are you going, anyway?"

"Leave me alone," Soi snapped feeling a bit agitated by the tan woman's persistence advances to question her. _'Why does she keep bothering me?'_ she thought to herself while looking at the other woman from the corner of her eyes.

Yoruichi smiled knowing that she was getting to Soi, but wasn't willing to stop bothering her right now. She was enjoying this cat and mouse game between them.

Soi quickened her pace more and started to run, she glanced over her shoulder to see that the tan woman was still behind her and gaining speed fast. She dodge out one of the main door's entrances to the History building and could still see that Yoruichi was catching up to her.

'_I won't let you get away from me that easy,'_ Yoruichi thought to herself, while self consciously licking her lips at the possibilities of her and her new found interest. She quickly quickened her pace to catch up with the Chinese girl.

"This is nuts," Soi huffed now outside the history building. She continued running until she was in the center of the courtyard standing in front of a water fall. Without any hesitation, Soi stopped desiring to put an end to this game of chase.

Yoruichi stopped running not even breaking sweet. "You give up?" she smiled mischievously.

"What do you want from me?" Soi queried she was still hutched over catching her breath from running. She stared up at Yoruichi with a puzzled stare.

A sly grin graced Yoruichi's lips at a thought that passed through her mind. She affectionately cupped Soi's chin with her right hand and stared into her eyes devilishly. "Well if you must know…..

"Hey Soi !" a tall blonde yelled walking over to the two girls.

Soi looked in the direction of the blond. "Haruka?"

"I thought your class didn't end for another fifty minutes what are you doing out of cla…. Haruka stopped mid sentence recognizing the tan woman that was near her sister. "What are you doing here Yoruichi?" the blond demanded in a not so friendly tone of voice her eyes were narrowed at the other woman.

"Just having a friendly run with a classmate," Yoruichi smiled recoiling her hand away from Soi's chin, while disregarding the other woman's tone towards her she quickly winked at Soi. See you in class." Yoruichi walked away from the two without another word.

Out of sight from the two, Yoruichi balled her fist up in frustration. "She just had to come and interrupt me," she growled. _'That's ok tomorrow's another day,' _she thought to herself. She looked over her shoulder in the distance at Soi pouting to a smiling Haruka.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for this fic, I am open to them. Thanks for reading and please write a review.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze


	2. The Bet

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

T Rated For mild language and sexual themes, although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not noting it earlier, but this is kind of a cross over, but Yoruichi and Soi are the main character, however as I mentioned before I do have Haruka Tenou and Michiru from Sailor Moon in here also.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter, this chapter has not been beta read yet, but I will be correct asap.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas that you have for it will be greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 2 **

"You sure know how to start the semester off right, it's only the first day of school and you still managed to get kicked out of Professor Fon's class. Kisuke started, he shook his head at the tan woman that was walking along side of him.

"Shut up," Yoruichi grumbled her mind still pondering on what happened to Soi and why she was hanging around Haruka Tenou. _'Haruka can't be interested in Soi, she's already got a girl friend,'_ she thought to herself.

"Still thinking about that girl, huh?" Kisuke smiled noticing that his best friend's mind was deep in thought.

Yoruichi ignored her best friend's remark and continued to walk. They were on their way to the universitie's café since their next class wasn't until one.

"Well if it isn't the dynamic duo," Kuukaku smiled at her two friends mischievously.

"Where have you been? I thought you had Professor Fon's class too," Yoruichi questioned smiling back at the other girl knowing that she was brewing up another plan in her mind.

Kisuke took off his hat examining it and interjected "She was in class today but she was kicked out for her cell phone going off.

"That bitch went crazy over one phone call," Kuukaku concluded.

"So what's on your mind?" Yoruichi asked sensing that there was more to what the other girl was saying.

"Well it is our last year, so why not have some fun while we still can. You care to participate in a little wager that will get us even with professor Fon?" Kuukaku prompted her jaded eyes staring mischievously at her two friends.

Yoruichi smiled anxious to hear what her friend was prompting. "What do you have in mind?"

"I bet nine hundred dollars you can't get Professor Fon's daughter to fall for you. I've seen how that kid runs from you like you were a rabid dog so I know you'll lose this bet."

"Don't you think this is a little harsh? That kid doesn't have anything to do with what her mom does, in fact she was kicked out of class too," Kisuke reminded the two women.

"But still she's a freshman and you know our traditions with freshmen they have to be introduced into the college life, properly. But if you're not up for this challenge of seduction and heart break, I understand," Kuukaku explained a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Yoruichi pondered Kuukaku's plan. What was the worst that could happen, she was already interested in Soi, but the money and thought of getting even with professor Fon made things even more appealing to her. _'This is great, I'll get what I want, plus get even with professor Fon,' _she thought to herself. "You're on I'll accept your bet although if I win you double the money."

"Alright Shihouin I will, just don't fall in love," Kuukaku shot back jokingly.

Yoruichi rolled her eyes. "That's funny, when have you ever seen me fall in love?"

Both Kuukaku and Kisuke stared at the goddess pondering her question, but Kisuke was the one to answer first.

"Never say never, Yoruichi you don't know she could be the one," Kisuke smiled sheepishly.

Yoruichi answered her friend's statement with a punch to the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I Yoruichi Shihouin **don't **fall in love I make sure not to get attached there's always something better that comes along. I can't spend my time with just one person," Yoruichi explained as they passed by the art and music building. Her eyes caught a glimpse of that familiar Chinese girl she met in class earlier. '_There you are,'_ she thought to herself a mischievous grin showed on her face as she watched Soi walk into the nearby building following a tall blonde.

Kisuke and Kuukaku stopped in there pace realizing that their friend had stopped walking along side of them. Both of them looked at each other then to their friend questioningly.

"I thought we we're going to lunch," Kisuke remarked snapping his best friend out of her trance.

Yoruichi paused a cleaver smile on her face. "Ah, change of plans I just remembered there's something else I have to do. I have to see if I can get written into another elective," she continued to smile nervously scratching the back of her neck.

"What, but you're already taking sixteen credit hours. You have enough for this semester," Kisuke stated his left eye brow raised in an incredulous fashion. He knew there was more to what is friend was letting him know. He stared at her straight in her eyes, letting her know he wasn't buying her story.

Yoruichi just continued to smile avoiding her friend's gaze. "Right, but you can never be too sure. I'll see you guys later," she waved back at her friends while walking in the direction of the art building.

Kisuke sat there shaking his head in disappointment. "First day and she's already distracted."

"Oh she's not distracted; she's just playing another one of our games. Come' on Kisuke let's go buy a pizza, Yoruichi will be hungry after she strikes out in this round," Kuukaku smiled motioning her friend to the café.

"For some reason, I have a bad feeling about this plan," Kisuke muttered following behind the roguish looking woman.

* * *

Soi looked around her amazed by the beautiful paintings that were posted to the wall as she continued to walk with Haruka down the long hallway of the music and art building. Her gray eyes remained captivated by a drawing of the ocean with a dolphin emerging from the ocean's waves. She had been hanging out with her sister since her first class but had not gotten up the nerve to tell the older girl that she was kicked out of class for being tardy. Soi glanced down at her watch realizing that her art class would begin in a few minutes.

"Relax, we're going to your class," Haruka announced breaking the silence between them. She knew her sister wanted to be on time for class.

"I don't need to you come with me," Soi sighed not wanting to be treated like a baby. She didn't need to be reminded that she was the youngest of the household. It seemed like her family was more concerned about her making the right decisions instead of her older sister, who seemed to be the one who did what she wanted.

The tom boy smiled back at her sister. "Actually I was going to introduce you to your instructor."

"How do you know her?" Soi glanced down at her schedule for her instructor's name for her art class. "How do you know Miss Kaioh?" She was curious about her sister's relationship to her professor, considering she had seen her sister flirt several times with other women.

Occasionally Soi had seen a few of Haruka's interest around her, but these women only stayed around for a few months and then were gone. Lately this year Soi had noticed her sister was continuously seen with a woman with sea green hair, but thought nothing of it until Haruka invited the woman to meet their parents.

After that meeting Soi noticed that her sister's fights with her parents were becoming more and more frequent. Her gray eyes examined her sister's expression carefully; the blonde's confident demeanor gave Soi the impression that there was more to this than her sister just escorting her to class. Soi's curiosity was getting the best of her so she decided to question her sister further. "Don't tell me my professor's another one of your girls you just mess with."

Haruka smirked at her sister's statement. "To be honest she's not, she's different, I don't introduce flings to the parents." She told her, sister bluntly. "remember that."

"I doubt I need to remember that, I'm not getting involved with any one any time soon." Soi commented. 'So my new teacher is that woman from before?' Soi mentally questioned. Finally they were close enough for her to notice the sound of a violin was coming from the room they were approaching.

"Really? Seems to me you had a fan following you earlier today," Haruka teased her smirk widening as her eyes met the younger woman's.

Soi grumbled in exasperation at the mention of the tanned woman from earlier. "I told you before. I don't know her and she followed me after I was kicked out of class," Soi snapped.

Haruka shrugged at her sister's outburst. "Wow that's a first, mom actually kicked you of class for being late," Haruka chuckled her hand on the brass door knob to the auditorium. "No wonder you're in such a bad mood."

"I'm not in a bad mood!" Soi retorted back her eyes narrowed. She hated being teased whenever someone hit on her especially since it was someone she just met.

"Hey calm down Soi, I was only kidding. I can see you're not used to having someone being attracted to you. Although if I were you I'd stay away from this one," Haruka warned Soi her tone of voice changed to a serious one as they entered the auditorium.

Soi's left eye brow lifted incredulously as she stared at the older woman. "Why do you say that?"

"Just trust me on this one," Haruka answered opening the door and letting her sister follow her inside the room.

Soi's silver peers scanned the room noticing that the room was full of several paintings, in fact some of the paintings looked similar to the ones that were posted outside in the hall way. The music that was coming from a violin drifted through the room and standing in the center of the auditorium's plat form was a woman with shoulder length turquoise hair holding a violin in her hand and playing it to melodic rhythm. The woman's eyes were closed as if she was lost in a different world. Soi also noticed that the woman was dressed in a light colored sea blue dress and was just about to say something when the woman's eyes opened noticing the two.

"Haruka I didn't expect you back this soon," the aqua haired woman smiled at the blonde.

"I just stopped by to drop off one of your student's," Haruka mentioned looking over her shoulder at her younger sister. "Soi this is Michiru."

Said woman carefully placed her violin down on a nearby desk and walked over to the two. "I've heard a lot about you Soi, nice to meet you," Michiru smiled warmly at Soi.

Soi sat there staring into the other woman's eyes. _'No wonder Haruka likes her, she looks perfect,'_ Soi thought to herself accepting the other woman's hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too."

"So how are you enjoying your first day here at Kansia University?" Michiru started, a warm smile on her face.

"It's been ok, although I see I'm learning the importance of getting to class on time," Soi admitted glancing over her shoulder at her sister who was looking insolently at the two.

"Yes that is important. Speaking of class we're about to begin," Michiru announced noticing that there were a couple of students beginning to enter the auditorium.

"Ahh...so you're kicking me out?" Haruka pouted jokingly, a smile on her face.

Michiru giggled at the blond's question, she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Of course not Ruka, I'll see you after class.

The blond nodded then brought her attention to her sister. She playfully balled up her fist and rubbed it in the younger girl's hair.

"Haruka stop it!" Soi pouted trying to control a light giggle at the older woman's childish behavior.

"Be good, ok kido," Haruka chuckled winking at her sister and walking away from the two.

"I should be telling you the same thing," Soi added as she watched the blonde leave the class room. She smiled thinking that it was a relief to at least have one person on campus that she knew she could trust.

"Here's a course syllabus for you Soi," Michiru smiled handing the younger girl a three paged paper.

"Thank you," Soi said glancing over the paper as she took a seat on the lower level of the auditorium row of seats.

"Mhmmm so you're in this class to?" a familiar voice interrupted Soi's thoughts.

Soi glanced over her shoulder, her eyes staring into familiar golden ones. She could feel her breath hitched in her throat as she struggled to say something. "W…w…what are you doing here?"

Yoruichi just leaned forward her lips close to the other girl's ear. "You really want to know?"

"Y…y…yes," Soi stuttered feeling the other woman's cool breath on her neck and ear that caused her to shiver unconsciously.

"I wanted to talk to you, Soi."

"Talk to me about what? You don't even know me."

A teasing smile graced Yoruichi's lips. "I just want to be your friend, that's all," she winked a gleam could be seen in her eyes.

Soi paused suspiciously. "Oh really is that all?" she snorted in disbelief her eyes focused on her teacher as the turquoise haired woman went over the course syllabus with the class.

"Of course after all I know you get bored with just you and your boy friend all the time," Yoruichi mused carefully choosing her words to find out what she wanted. She knew Haruka was a girl, but chose this approach in order to find out what Haruka was to the other girl. The goddess wanted to make sure there was no competition.

"What boy friend? What are you talked about?" Soi shouted her eye brows wrinkled in annoyance at the other girl's question.

"Soi is there something wrong," Michiru questioned the entire classes attention was now on Soi at her sudden outburst.

Soi blushed in embarrassment that all eyes were on her. "No I'm ok. I just dropped my phone," she laughed in embarrassment.

Michiru nodded and continued to explain the format of the class.

"So that blonde guy you were with earlier isn't your boy friend?" Yoruichi went on her voice now a whisper.

"Of course not Haruka isn't a guy she's my sister," Soi grumbled feeling annoyed by the other girl's questions.

"Oh ok," Yoruichi nodded in acknowledgment although she was ecstatic on the inside at the new information that she found out. She remained quiet for the remainder of the class her eyes stealing glances at Soi every now and then. '_She really is cute,' _she thought to herself.

Once class was over Soi stepped out of the classroom with Yoruichi following close behind her heels. She felt a bit uncomfortable having the older woman be in her company especially since she had just met her.

"Don't you have other classes to go to, you are a senior after all," Soi started while straightening her yellow and black back pack on her back.

"Tch… today's the first day. I'm not missing anything," Yoruichi replied. "So you're finished with all of your classes?"

"Yeah I am. I guess I'll catch a ride on the bus since my sister seems to have disappeared and my mom's not answering her cell.

"I can give you a ride home if you'd like," Yoruichi offered seeing her chance to get to know the girl a little better although she didn't want to rush right into her true motives. She always opted to get to know her interest first before she went any further with them.

"No thanks I can manage on my own," Soi assured her not wanting to be too trusting in Yoruichi her sister did warn her about the other woman after all. "I'll see you later, Yoruichi." She waved heading in the direction of the bus stop.

"Man she's stubborn, this may be harder than I thought," Yoruichi grumbled stopping in her tracks as she watched the raven haired girl walk away from her.

* * *

Soi sighed in content while she stood at the bus stop her mind taking in everything that happened today. For some strange reason she could see Yoruichi smiling back at her in her mind. She quickly shook her head, while rubbing the back of her neck annoyingly. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _she thought to herself.

"Well well look what we have here, Jiro" a masculine voice chuckled in the back of Soifon.

Soi turned around staring into silver eyes of a man with a fox like face with sneaky eyes and another man with a bald head.

"What do you want?" Soi snapped not liking that the duo were getting closer to her.

"We just want some charitable gifts from you, kid nothing more," Gin smiled reaching for Soifon's back pack, but quickly received a left hook to the face in response to his advances.

Gin fell back taken by surprise that the small woman was no push over. He coughed in surprise as he wiped off his bloody lip. "Damn you," he muffled noticing that Soi was standing in a fighting stance.

"Looks like we have a karate kid on our hands," Jiro chuckled stepping in front of Gin. "No matter I'll handle this one."

Jiro neared Soifon carefully his eyes narrowed at the girl in disgust. He quickly lunged forward at her, but was taken by surprised when he was flipped over.

Soi backed away quickly closing her eyes as she tripped expecting to feel the impact of the man on her, but she opened her eyes to see Yoruichi standing in front of her wedging a way between the three of them.

"Yoruichi?" Soi gasped not expecting the other woman to come to her rescue.

Yoruichi's eyes were narrowed at the duo that attempted to attack Soi. "Beat it if you know what's good for you," she grumbled. She hated people bullying others.

Gin and Jiro nodded slowly walking away from the two women.

"Next time you won't be so lucky," Gin growled looking over his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Yoruichi questioned Soi helping the girl off of the ground.

"I'm fine," Soi answered refusing to meet the other girl's eyes she released her hand from Yoruichi's grip.

"Hey I was just helping you. I was on my way to my car and saw what those creeps were up to," Yoruichi explained herself noticing the rough way the girl tore from her grip.

"Thanks," Soi muttered in response.

Yoruichi's forehead wrinkled in disbelief. "Hey is that any way to thank someone who just helped you."

"It's not that, I'm just wondering that out of all people why do you keep bothering me?"

"I told you I just wanted to be your friend, Soi."

"Is that really all, Yoruichi?" Soi questioned her eyes narrowed she felt like there was more to what the other girl was really saying to her. Never in her life had she met someone who didn't want anything from her or to use her except her sister and now it seemed like she'd have to share the blonde with another woman. Soi wasn't in for letting herself get into a lot of friendships that's why she rarely had that many genuine friends.

Yoruichi placed a reassuring hand on Soi's shoulder she stared at the girl straight in her eyes. "I promise you Soi that's all. My friendship with you is genuine." _'For now it is of course',_ she thought to herself.

Soi paused considering the other woman's words then sighed. "Alright then Yoruichi, I accept your friendship," she said extending her hand out to the tan woman. They shook hands briefly.

"Do you think you can give me a ride," Soi asked noticing that it was starting to rain.

"Sure," Yoruichi smiled leading the way to her car. _'Looks like phase one in my plan is complete,' _she thought to herself as she pushed the keyless entry to her black BMW Z4 coupe.

"This is your car?" Soi started once inside, feeling the warm feeling of the leather seat she was in.

"One of them my dad brought me this for my birthday," Yoruichi answered with a smile, reviving the engine to the car. "Where do you stay?"

"On forty-Third Street, it's pretty close to the mall," Soi smiled back.

* * *

Yoruichi was surprised that she was actually enjoying the ride to Soi's house. She found that the quiet raven haired girl wasn't so cold as she appeared at first. Soi apologized to her three times for being rude to her earlier and Yoruichi could tell that the girl was enjoying her company.

"Well here we are. Looks like the sun's back out again," Yoruichi announced as she stepped out of the car staring at Soi's house. It was simple white two story house with red shutters; the grass was freshly cut with perfectly trimmed hedges on the side of the house.

"Thanks for the ride home," Soi said as she led the way up to her porch.

"Don't mention it. I need to apologize to your mom for being late too," Yoruichi replied holding Soi's back pack.

Soi was just about to reply back, but was cut off from the yelling coming from her house.

"I will **not** tolerate this kind of behavior from you!" Sayuri yelled her tone of voice rising with anger in it.

"Tolerating, ha so that's what you call it_** mom**_," Haruka growled a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She knew she couldn't avoid this conversation with her parents any longer.

"It's not just that Haruka. You're our daughter and this Michiru girl is trying to steer you the wrong way. You have too much on the line here, you're graduating this year," Hiroto explained.

Soi's hands shook as she walked closer to the front door of her house she could feel her stomach aching, fearing the storm that she was about to walk into. She was surprised that the neighbors hadn't started to complain considering that when her family fussed anyone that was outside could hear it. She glanced over her shoulder stopping on the concrete side walk in front of her house, unable to look at the girl. "Yoruichi I think I can handle things here," she mumbled more so to the ground that to the other girl.

"What, but I wanted to apologize to your mom," Yoruichi mentioned to Soi , while still holding her back pack over her shoulder.

"I'll give her the message," Soi told her. "Just leave please."

Yoruichi paused considering the other girl's words. She picked up that Soi was embarrassed of her families actions. She handed Soi her back pack, reluctantly. "Whatever you say, here you go."

Soi quickly accepted her back pack and headed into her house. "Thanks Yoruichi," she waved back, her right hand on the door to her house.

Yoruichi waved back while reviving her car's engine then exited the car port. She sighed for a brief moment pondering if she could really win this bet. It already appeared that Soifon was a little different than most girls she had met, she knew the younger girl appeared to have constructed walls around herself that would be hard to break through. The goddess smiled at this observation and just dismissed her thoughts of doubt. This is just another game of seduction and heart break that would just take more time to obtain what she wanted.

'_Settle down, Yoruichi you can_ do this. _She's no different than the other girls, she just requires more time._,' she thought to herself as she leaned comfortably in her car and sped on back to her own house.

* * *

Well let me know what you think about this chapter, I'm also getting around to updating Entrapment this week also. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Nekomi Kaze


	3. Putting The Plan To Action

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

T Rated For mild language and sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not noting it earlier, but this is kind of a cross over, but Yoruichi and Soi are the main character, however as I mentioned before I do have Haruka Tenou and Michiru from Sailor Moon in here also.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter, this chapter has not been beta read yet, but I will be correct ASAP.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas that you have for it will be greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 3**

"So where did you disappear to?" Kisuke questioned his left eye quirked up at his friend awaiting her reply as they sped into the direction of the house.

Yoruichi smiled at her friend's question and for a brief moment caught his eye. "I had to drop off a new **friend**," she answered mischievously at the thought of being friends with Soifon.

"You sure work fast. I take it you got what you wanted," Kisuke smiled teasingly.

Yoruichi quickly hit the blonde in the shoulder at his remark. "Actually I didn't, it's a bit too early for my plans to be that direct. This one is going take some time to actually get through."

Kisuke rubbed his shoulder in pain, a confused expression on his face at Yoruichi's explanation. "Wow so I take it you're new girlfriend isn't that trusting of people is she?"

Yoruichi's golden eyes remained on the road as she pondered her next step she would take with Soifon. She considering taking Soi out to a restaurant, but that would gear her towards more of a date between them and that would cause her to aim towards more of her true motives towards Soi. Instead of taking the freshmen out to dinner she decided another plan that wouldn't seem so obvious.

"Yoruichi, did you hear me?" Kisuke questioned his eyes set on the woman with a confused expression on his face.

"What?" Yoruichi asked snapping out of her daze.

Kisuke shook his head. "I asked you if that kid was shy, but it looks like she's in your thought's right now, hugh?"

Yoruichi snorted in anger. "No she's not, I was just thinking about my next meeting with the student government. I am the president you know."

"Of course you were," Kisuke mused an amusing smile on his face, which quickly faded after receiving another jab to his shoulder. "Ouch, Yoruichi that hurt. I was only joking."

"I know," Yoruichi smiled as she parked her car into her apartment's parking lot, her eye quickly recognizing a familiar black Escalade truck with silver trim and matching rims.

"Looks like your dad stopped by for a visit, again." Kisuke announced noticing the tall tan skinned man with slightly graying black hair step out of the truck.

Yoruichi remained silent as she put her car in park and exited the car. She knew her father would be asking her to oversee another student government meeting again for the university.

"Sorry to stop by on such a short notice, dear, but did you forget that you were in charge of the welcoming committee for the universities freshmen social event?" the elder Shihouin questioned as he withdrew a pamphlet from his coat pocket.

Yoruichi was just about to decline one of her father's new assignments until the word freshmen event hit her mind. "Of course not, dad what day is this event by the way?" Yoruichi questioned a smile spreading across her face at having another excuse to get to be with Soi.

!!

* * *

Soifon sat up stairs trying to block out the fussing that was coming from the down stair's living room. She managed to slip by her families cross fire that seemed to amplify in noise level within the living room. Grey eyes attempted to quickly scan over her reading assignment for history class when she heard the sound of broken glass.

Soi quickly ran down stairs, not bothering to remember that her family was just having another fight; the sound of glass braking caused her heart to jump. She cautiously peered into the room to see her mother and father standing on one side of the room and Haruka standing close to the entrance of the door. The trio's eyes were staring at each other's in contempt. Soi's eyes noticed a broken glass on the floor that appeared to have been thrown by her mother.

"I refuse to have anyone in **my** family go down this path," Sayuri declared her silver eyes narrowed at the blonde in anger. She hadn't meant for her suggestions to start an argument, but when her step daughter reacted rashly to her this morning about her behavior she couldn't take it anymore.

Haruka stuffed her hands in her pants pockets in anger, her emerald orbs narrowed at both of her parents. Why couldn't they be more understanding like Michiru parents? She remembered when she went to visit her girl friend's parents they had openly accepted that their daughter was in love with her. _'This is ridiculous,'_ Haruka thought to herself, feeling more anger rise up inside of her. "So what are you saying? You want me to ditched Michiru, to please you?" she questioned in disgust tired of continuously fussing with the pair.

"Ruka it's for the best that you do. Have you forgotten you'll be taking over my position with the firm some day? We can't allow this to go any further," Hiroto answered not wanting to take sides with either women, but he knew that if his daughter chose to remain with her girl friend then it would be bad for his reputation as a stock holder of the firm he worked for.

"And if I refuse, then what?" Haruka retorted her voice rising in anger. She couldn't believe her father was still trying to play his legacy card with her. Since she was a kid her father wanted her to become a part of an accounting firm that their family had been working in for years. Haruka wasn't the type to follow after another's path, but make her own path in life and it did not involve being stuck behind a desk filing papers ever day. The blonde stared at her parents in anger awaiting their final answer towards her refusal to cooperate with their wishes.

The sound of cell phone going off suddenly ended the tension in the room between the three. Both Sayuri and Hiroto glanced down at their cell phones strapped to their side. Sayuri noticed it was her phone and immediately took the call. "I'll be there in twenty-minutes," the woman replied harshly on the phone then closed the clam shell device shut. Her silver eyes glanced to the blonde man on her left, a frustrating look on her face at seeing her husband paying more attention to his stocks than to the situation at hand.

"Dear, we have twenty- minutes to get to my speaking engagement. I am a part of the welcoming committee for the new students, remember?" Sayuri announced glancing over at her husband.

Hiroto paused quickly concealing his phone in his coat pocket. "Right," he smiled sheepishly he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. He quickly stepped out into the lobby of the front door and held his wife's jacket for her.

"Will finish this conversation later on tonight," Sayuri announced slipping into her jacket that Hiroto was helping her with. Her eyes drifted from Haruka to Soi who was still standing in front of the door way of the living room. "Soi you can refresh my memory on why you were late this morning too," she added with that the door shut to house leaving both of the sisters by themselves.

"Great," Soi mumbled not looking forward to chatting with her mother.

Haruka rolled her eyes at her parents making a personal note to herself not to come by her parent's house any time soon. She turned around noticing Soi was still standing right behind the corner of the doorway to the living room. "Curiosity got the best of you?" she smirked at the younger girl.

"I was just trying to see why I heard glass braking," Soi mentioned making it seem like she wasn't the least bit concerned.

"Sure you were," Haruka smiled jingling her keys in her pocket she glanced at the nearby grandfather clock. It was only seven 'o'clock she knew their parent's wouldn't be back until later on that night. "Hey you wanna go for a burger, my treat?"

"No thanks, I have homework to do for mom's class and I have to research an art project for professor Kaioh's class and an on line quiz..."

"Come on Soi the world's not going to end because you don't get your homework done on time. Get your jacket and be outside in five minutes," the blonde insisted quickly closing the door behind her.

Soi sighed in defeat. Her sister reminded her more of an older brother than an older sister. The blonde was brash, but bluntly honest when she wanted to do something. Soi pondered if she should stick to her guns and decline from the blonde's offer, but realized that it just be losing battle. Her increasing appetite had made the decision for her. "I'll be lucky if I finish my homework by midnight," she grumbled snatching her jacket from out of the coat closet and heading outside.

!!

* * *

"I can't believe your dad made you in charge of the welcoming committee for the new students. What was he thinking?" Kuukaku joked as she they drove to Sakami's burger restaurant.

"You make it seem like that's a bad thing," Yoruichi laughed at her friend's joke as they entered the drive thru.

"Hey Yoruichi isn't that your girl friend?" Kuukaku teased noticing a raven haired girl entering into the restaurant behind a tall blonde.

Yoruichi's eyes quickly caught view of Soi. A sly smile formed on her face at the thought of eating dinner with the other girl. "Hey it's been a while since we've actually sat down and ate together, what do you say we dine in?"

"You mean you go in and order your girl friend to go?" Kuukaku shot back as Yoruichi parked the car.

"Come' on lets go," Yoruichi insisted already out of the car.

Kuukaku shut the passenger side door and shook her head. "This should be interesting."

!!

* * *

Soi sat down in a booth staring outside watching the vast street lights of other shops and restaurants. Although today seemed a bit rushed, she was looking forward to her semester at the university. She couldn't help but anticipate another day with learning the campus and meeting new people.

"Hey Soi, I didn't know you ate here," a voice spoke interrupting Soifon's thoughts.

Soi turned around from the window recognizing golden eyes that stared at her intently. She immediately recognized the violet haired woman with a long pony tail.

"Yoruichi?" Soi started surprised to see the other girl.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Yoruichi smiled holding a tray of food in her right hand she was waving to another woman to join them.

"No not at all," Soi answered watching Yoruichi take a seat across from her in the booth.

"Soi this is Kuukaku," Yoruichi announced pointing to a roguish looking woman with raven hair wearing a red jacket that was walking over to them.

"Hi ya doing kid," Kuukaku waved back at Soi as she took a seat next to Yoruichi her jaded green eyes focused on the small carton that her burger was in.

"Nice to meet you," Soi smiled then brought her attention back to Yoruichi. She wasn't exactly sure how to start up a conversation with other girl, she suddenly felt nervous around the tan woman.

"So who are you here with?" Yoruichi questioned attempting to grab one of Kuukaku's fries, but her hand was quickly hit for grazing the other girl's food.

"I'm here with my sister, just taking a break before I get back to doing my homework," Soi answered her eyes catching Yoruichi's causing her to blush. She was trying not to get lost in the other girl's beautiful golden eyes.

"And that doesn't include picking up chicks," Haruka interrupted bluntly as she sat the tray of food down carefully then sat right next to Soi. Her emerald eyes stared warningly at the tan woman across from her; she didn't trust the goddess one bit. Haruka knew Yoruichi's reputation for breaking the heart of any one she showed interest in and the blonde was defiantly making sure her sister would not become the goddess next victim.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while, Haruka how have you been?" Yoruichi smiled her eyes meeting the blondes also. She could feel tension in the air between her and the blonde. She knew it would be hard to get to Soi, but she hadn't considered going up against the protective blonde. Yoruichi already knew Haruka was familiar with her reputation in fact the two had been rivals when it came to dating some girls in the past.

"I can't complain. You still playing heart breaker on campus?" Haruka smirked her eyes staring into Yoruichi's golden ones.

"Not like you are Tenou," Yoruichi retorted her eyes narrowed at the blonde in anger. She defiantly didn't like where this conversation was going, especially since Yoruichi knew Haruka could be blunt about what was on her mind.

Soi meticulously bit into her burger and glanced from her friend to her sister nervously. She could see that both of them were giving each other threatening stares. _'This is bad, they defiantly don't like each other. I better say something before this tension gets too deep', _she thought to herself. "Yoruichi, you sure we're fast in getting that guy off of his feet earlier. Do you take any martial arts?

Yoruichi unlocked her eyes from Haruka's stare and focused on Soi. "I sure do, I'm a second degree black belt in Shotokan Karate and Aikido. I also do a little bit of kendo with the kendo club."

"That's pretty impressive, a jack of all trades but a master of none," Haruka commented taking a sip of her soda she was still glaring daggers at the goddess.

"Ruka!" Soi grumbled as she glared at the blonde in anger at her smart remark. She was wondering why her sister was acting so rude to her new friend. Soi already had to apologize for her family's behavior from earlier and now her sister was acting out by herself. _'What is she thinking?' _she thought to herself.

"I think I'll go get another milk shake," Kuukaku interrupted as she smiled sheepishly at Yoruichi. "You've got your work cut out for you," she mumbled placing a reassuring hand on the goddess shoulder then walked off.

"And I'll excuse myself to go to the bathroom," Soi added standing up from her seat she glared at the blonde. "Be nice," she whispered as she walked off.

The blonde just stared lazily at the entrant and went back to finishing her meal. She didn't care that Soi was angry with her or embarrassed by her behavior, she considered her actions correct in helping to protect the younger girl.

Yoruichi sat on her side of the booth sipping on her milk shake, her eyes looking away from the blonde. _'Just my luck, I get stuck by myself with her,'_ she thought to herself.

"Let's cut the chit chat, why are you interested in Soi, Yoruichi?" Haruka questioned her green eyes staring at the other woman intently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yoruichi stated her eyes locking with the blondes.

"Really?" Haruka arched her left eye brow in an incredulous fashion; she wasn't buying the other woman's simple answer. "So you just want to be friends with her, that's all? Come on you don't expect me to believe that especially since I saw you tailing her earlier in the courtyard."

Yoruichi felt like kicking herself mentally forgetting that it was the blonde who stopped her earlier from making any advances towards Soi. She smirked mentally, not willing for her true intentions to be found out that easily. "I'm not trying to get you to believe anything Haruka, I'm just Soi's friend that's all. I'm not trying to be anything more than that." _'At least for now,' _she thought to herself.

Haruka looked at the tan woman carefully, she really didn't trust Yoruichi because she knew the woman's reputation. The thought of the goddess being her sister's friend didn't set right with her either, she knew there was more to what the other woman was letting her know. "Alright Yoruichi," she concluded ending her questioning right there. "Soi's a sweet kid, I just don't want to see her get hurt," the blonde admitted. _'I still don't trust you,'_ she thought to herself, her eyes still narrowed at the goddess.

"Same here," Yoruichi smiled looking over the blonde's shoulder at Soi who was hurrying back to the booth.

Soi sat back down in the booth; she noticing that there was less tension between her sister and Yoruichi. Her silver peers stared up at Haruka. "What did you do to her?" she questioned.

Haruka stared at the raven haired girl, a mocked hurt expression on her face. "Me? I didn't do anything," she answered standing up from the booth. "I'm going to the car, don't keep her too long," Haruka muttered back at the goddess. Her emerald eyes were still slightly narrowed at the tan woman.

"Ruka!" Soi scolded hating that her sister was acting so protective over her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Yoruichi answered a hint of sarcasm in her voice as towards the blonde's remark.

"You should," Haruka retorted back as she glanced over her shoulder and walked away.

Soi sighed at the blonde's actions and brought her attention back to Yoruichi. She stared at the tan woman with smoldering grey eyes, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry about earlier with my family and my sister," she grumbled thinking about the blonde's behavior. "Their really good people once you get to know them."

"Ahh don't worry about it, it's ok," Yoruichi smiled taking notice of Soi's eyes and smooth looking cream skin. She was depending on all her will power to prevent her from stealing a kiss from the Chinese girl right there. The goddess didn't even know that she was staring at the other girl.

"Yoruichi are you ok?" Soi questioned thinking that the other woman was in a daze.

Yoruichi quickly shook herself out of her daze, regrettably then flashed the girl a mischievous smile. "Yeah I'm ok, say Soi what are you doing after the class tomorrow?"

"I've got nothing planed, why?" Soi queried.

"I'm having a party after the foot ball game this Saturday. I want you to come," the goddess smile widened hoping the girl would say yes.

"I don't know Yoruichi, it's the first week of school and I know I'll have a lot of assignments and….

"Awwww come on Soi, it's my party. It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better without me having to disturb class to talk to you."

Soi shrugged not knowing if she should accept Yoruichi's invitation. "I don't know Yoruichi…

"Soi I promise it will be fun. It's not a big party, just a couple of my close friends.

Soi sighed in defeat. "Well ok I'll come at least for a little while."

Yoruichi's face seemed to light up right then and there. "Great I'll pick you up at seven."

"Alright, I'll see you then," Soi smiled getting up from the booth and walking away. "See you in class, Yoruichi."

"Right I'll see you later," Yoruichi waved back.

"Aren't you in a merry mood, did you get a kiss from your girl friend," Kuukaku started as she sat back down at booth.

"Where did you disappear to?" Yoruichi questioned glancing at her friend.

Kuukaku chuckled. "I wasn't planning on being caught in your cross fire, so I walked away. So is your plan working?"

"Better than you think it is although I do have slight problem with Haruka, but I think I can get over that," Yoruichi commented looking outside at a red corvette driving away.

!!

* * *

Hope this chapter didn't seem rushed, but be expecting the next chapter soon. Yoruichi is really about to set herself up in more ways than one. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze


	4. A Series Of Misfortunate Events

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

T Rated For mild language and sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not getting this out sooner, midterms were a killer for me, but I'm back on track. I have to warn you that copy has **not** been looked over by my beta reader. They have midterms too, but I will post the edited copy as soon as I get it back. I'll have Entrapment updated by Sunday also, so be on the lookout for that as well.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas that you have for it will be greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter4**

Yoruichi sat quietly at her desk and glanced around the room. She took note of a familiar blonde who stared idly at the professor designating groups for the chemistry experiment. Around her, she could hear the groans and whines of her fellow students as Professor Meiou paired up several unlikely partners. Yoruichi smirked at the thought of being paired with someone she didn't get along with; she never met a person she didn't get along with except for a certain blonde who was seated two rows ahead of her. Her golden eyes glanced momentarily at Haruka who was slumped in her chair staring lazily ahead.

'_I don't think I need to worry about her,' _Yoruichi thought to herself thinking that the likely hood she'd be paired with the blonde were slim. Throughout most of her times taking chemistry she had been paired up with Kisuke who was one of the star students of the class.

Yoruichi stared lazily outside the window of the laboratory. She could see an image of Soifon in the sky. She wasn't surprised that her mind had drifted to thinking about Soi considering that she hadn't seen the Chinese girl in three days. _'I wonder how her day is going,' _she thought to herself.

"You could be a little more enthusiastic about this class," Kisuke whispered to his best friend, a smile on his face while he wrote down the notes for the experiment. He quickly scribbled down calculations at the top of his paper.

"There's nothing wrong with looking at yours once you're done," Yoruichi answered with a sly smile of her own.

"Miss Shihouin, you'll be paring with Miss Tenou for this experiment," Professor Meiou's scarlet eyes met Yoruichi's golden ones briefly. "And Mr. Urahara, you will be with Miss Shiba."

"Great," Yoruichi grumbled under her breath, not looking forward to her assignment.

"Are you kidding?" Haruka blurted out she momentarily glared at the goddess, then back at professor Meiou.

"Is there a problem Haruka?" Professor Meiou questioned the blonde; the classroom grew deafening silent at the professor's words. Setsuna stared at the blonde awaiting an answer.

'_Besides the fact that I'll end up killing her_?' The blond thought to herself but didn't say it aloud.

"No there isn't," Haruka dead-paned. She was ready to get the assignment over with.

"Alright, class you have the remainder of this period to complete your assignments. I'll be stepping out to see how my other class is doing, but I will be back fifteen minutes before the end of class. So use your time wisely," Professor Meiou stepped out of classroom.

Within seconds the chemistry lab was abuzz with noise from students trying to get supplies for their assignment and complete it before their time ran out. The sound of glass being removed and paper's being shuffled filled the room of the lab.

"Hey partner let's get to work," Kuukaku suggested walking up to Kisuke and handing him a pair of safety goggles.

"Alright let's get this assignment completed," Kisuke agreed. He looked over his shoulder at Yoruichi who was regrettably scrambling to get her things. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine," Yoruichi said managing to muster up a smile at her two friends.

Kisuke nodded, but favored his friend with a worried stare before he headed towards the supplies for the experiment.

"Try not to burn down the lab," Kuukaku joked then followed Kisuke.

"You'll do it before I do," Yoruichi retorted back knowing her friend loved to deal with fire. She slowly got up from her seat and walked over to where Haruka was setting up test tubes and a test tube holder.

"Yoruichi go get the hexane," Haruka said not bothering to look at the goddess, she really didn't want to be partners with Yoruichi but for the sake of passing organic chemistry, she had no choice but to deal with the other girl.

"We don't need that right now for this experiment," Yoruichi pointed out not liking the blonde's tone of voice towards her.

Haruka sighed. _'This is going to be a long class,'_ she thought to herself. "Fine, I'll go get it."

"No I'll get it," Yoruichi walked away from the blonde trying not to get angry she opted to try and start a conversation with the blonde in order to relieve the tension between them. She approached the lab supply table; she carefully picked up two flasks, one contained hexane, and the other, cyclohexene.

Yoruichi placed them in front of the blonde then took a seat on a wooden stool. "So how many classes does Soi have today?" Yoruichi questioned attempting to start a conversation.

"She has four. Why are you concerned about it?" Haruka questioned her left eye brow quirked at the other girl in an incredulous fashion.

Yoruichi only smiled ignoring the other woman's face. "She's my friend."

Haruka shrugged at the thought of her sister being friends with the goddess. She didn't trust Yoruichi and decided it would be her business to keep her away from Soi. "Right," she started in a muttering tone of voice, "about that…I'm curious."

"About… what?" Yoruichi asked her golden eyes staring at the tomboy.

"About your real intentions with Soi. She told me about the party you invited her to, but to be honest, I don't trust you Yoruichi," Haruka answered, emerald eyes narrowing at the other girl.

"That's funny because you know me. I'm no stranger to you, Haruka." Yoruichi smiled as her eyes narrowed as well. She turned on the Bunsen burner to heat up their experiment and placed the flask containing cyclohexene near the burner.

Haruka gave the goddess a sidelong glance, then took another flask and poured its yellow contents into a test tube. She carefully placed the tube in the test tube holder then looked at the other girl questioningly. "You just don't get it do you? I'm not going to let you play Soi like another one of those idiot fans of yours, got it?" The blonde's voice was rising in volume as she stared daggers at her partner.

"No one's trying to play Soi for an idiot. If you weren't so stubborn you'd see that!" Yoruichi growled she angrily stood up forcing her chair back. Inside she knew Haruka was right, but she wasn't willing to be found out so easily and she was actually beginning to like Soi. "Why do you keep thinking I'm trying to hurt her anyway?" she shouted, ignoring the fact that they now had an audience.

Haruka stood up from her chair also. She disregarded the fact that the wrong chemicals were on the Bunsen burner and a small flame to started. Haruka allowed all the anger that she held back the day before to come flooding out. "You're still the same Yoruichi. You don't care about any one. You treat people like toys and once you've gotten what you want you throw them away!" The blonde replied bluntly; her eyes never leaving the goddess. "I'm not going to let you do the same thing to Soi!"

"You've got some nerve, Haruka you're exactly the same way," Yoruichi retorted glaring at the blonde ignoring the growing fire on the table. Even when the sprinklers activated, her golden eyes remained locked on. Neither girl seemed to realize that they were getting wet from the sprinklers.

"Hah, you're mistaken your "highness", I actually have a heart," Haruka shot back in a mocking tone.

"That's enough!" Professor Meiou interjected walking into the laboratory.

Both Haruka and Yoruichi brought their attention to the emerald haired woman who was now standing between them.

"I can see some things never change," Setsuna sighed, giving each girl a lofty expression. She remembered she had them as students their freshmen year and the girls had set fire to their assignment during another argument. "Both of you stay after class."

"Damn," Yoruichi grumbled as she heaved a sigh knowing that she would be late for another class again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yoruichi! What happened to you? Your hair is soaked," Soifon gasped giving her friend a worried look as the goddess met her in the hallway.

Yoruichi rubbed the back of her damp hair with her right hand. She regretted not having time to blow dry it after she had rushed home to change clothes since she actually was lucky enough to run into Soi today. "I, uh, had an accident in my organic chemistry lab," she replied sheepishly.

Soi arched her eyebrows in disbelief. "What kind of accident would leave you soaked? Did you start a fire?"

"You could say that," Yoruichi chuckled not wanting to be reminded of her last class. She had considered her argument with Haruka a 'fire' that would have no end to it any time soon. She wasn't planning on going to her next chemistry lab; her professor had made her and Haruka mop up the mess that been caused by the fire.

"Yoruichi?" Soi started favoring the goddess with a confused look. She thought her friend was acting weird today.

"Don't worry about me Soi, I'm fine," Yoruichi grinned at the younger girl.

Soi favored her friend with a worried stare. "You know you missed Professor Kaioh's class she assigned a group art assignment."

'_Just what I need ,another group project,'_ Yoruichi thought to herself."Do you know who she assigned me to?"

Soi blushed momentarily not knowing how she could tell her friend their shared assignment. "Well, she assigned us as partners, but our assignment is to paint a live subject." She explained as they started to walk down the hall of the art building.

Yoruichi smiled getting an idea of how to complete their assignment along with getting a little bit closer to Soi. "Hey I have the perfect idea. Since we have to paint a live subject, why don't you paint me? I could be dressed like one of those statues that are slightly covered in leaves."

"What!?" Soi could feel her entire face flush red at the thought of seeing Yoruichi naked. "No way, I'm not painting that."

"Come on Soi. It'll be fun. We could start today too."

"W...W...We don't need to start on it so soon, it's not due for another two weeks and I have to meet my mom before I leave campus today."

"That's ok, I'll go with you. We can go eat lunch after that if you'd like," Yoruichi winked at the Chinese girl playfully.

"Don't you think you should go home and dry your hair? You could catch a cold from it being wet. It is chilly outside today, you know," Soi pointed out quickly, trying to turn Yoruichi's mind from accompanying her. She dreaded the thought of bringing the goddess with her to meet her mother. She knew the eldest Fon was never in the best of moods after a long day of teaching.

"No it'll be ok. I'll stick around with you for a while," Yoruichi smiled not wanting to leave the other girl's side. She was anxious to get to know Soi a little better.

Soi sighed in defeat, never in her life had she met someone as persistent as Yoruichi. She glanced at the tan woman from the corner of her eye. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Soi muttered her face turning into a scowl.

Yoruichi only smiled and grabbed Soi's cheeks with both of her hands. "You don't have to be stiff around me, it's just your mother were going to see."

"S…stop that," Soi stuttered feeling nervous as her eyes met Yoruichi's golden ones. She quickly got out of the other woman's grip, her face flushed slightly from embarrassment. "If you insist, let's go," she stated, once they were out of the building.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"If you actually expect to improve in my class, I expect you to apply yourself a little more. I've already laid out the course work for all of my students," Sayuri explained her steel gray eyes glaring at the red haired girl before her.

Sora bit her lip in frustration; she wasn't fond of this teacher, because she had already failed her once. "I defiantly will," she muttered getting up from the seat she was seated in, she favored the woman with a slight frown.

"Very well, then. I expect you to do better on the next test as well," Sayuri added.

Sora's eyebrow lifted in an incredulous fashion and she was just about to say something when the door opened letting in Soifon with Yoruichi following close to her heels. Yoruichi immediately caught sight of the familiar raven haired girl that was seated in the office, knowing very well that the girl was one of her ex's.

"I'm sorry, I'm late mom," Soi apologized meeting her mother's questioning stare she noticed the red haired student that was seated before her mother was narrowing her eyes at her.

Sayuri slowly removed her glasses from her face and rubbed her temple, in annoyance. "Wait for me outside, Soi. I'm finishing up with a student," she replied.

Soi nodded in reply and shut the door behind her.

Outside the office Yoruichi yawned and glanced up at the clock she could hardly believe that it was just two o'clock in the afternoon. She could hear Soi's stomach growl as she leaned up against the wall near the offices door. A sly smile formed on her face as she met Soi's eyes. "Looks like I'm not the only one hungry."

Soi paused and was just about to reply to the goddess' remark when the door to her mother's office opened. The youngest Fon could feel her body tensioning at the thought of why her mother had told her to meet her at her office today.

"Try to keep in mind what we've discussed," Sayuri suggested her voice could be heard from inside the room as Sora stepped out of her office.

Sora grumbled incoherently to herself as she walked away from the professor's office, her eyes momentarily catching Yoruichi's golden ones. "I haven't heard from you in while," Sora smirked waving a hand through her long jet black hair. She was still in love with the goddess despite the fact that, Yoruichi had dumped her last semester.

Yoruichi's jaw tensed for a brief moment, she hadn't considered running into any of her ex's when it came to being around Soi. She knew that Sora still had feelings for her, but Yoruichi never gave the other girl the time of day, especially since she had found out that Sora was actually catching feelings for her. Yoruichi never wanted to stick with one person and made up in her mind that as soon as she felt the feelings with her new interests were mutual she would split once she got what she wanted.

Sora only smiled catching on that she had caught Yoruichi off guard. Her eyes glanced at Soi and figured that the girl was the goddess' next target. So, without a second glance she strolled past the Chinese girl and leaned into Yoruichi closely. "This is the **kid **that's been keeping you away from me? She can't be that good," she whispered in Yoruichi's ear.

Yoruichi remained calm despite the fact that she didn't like the other girl that was standing in front of her. She could feel her stomach tighten slightly at the thought of Sora saying something to Soifon. _'If she says something to her, this will all be over within matter of seconds,' _she thought to herself, her golden eyes locking with Sora's blue ones.

"Leave her alone," Yoruichi stated a warning glare could be seen in her eyes.

Sora only nodded and started to walk away from the two, but after she whispered again in Yoruichi's ear. "I hope she doesn't find out the truth about you, love."

"Don't you have someone else to be with? I thought you were taking appointments on the corner today," Yoruichi scoffed, palpable tension in the air.

"Keep making jokes Yoruichi, but I know you haven't changed a bit," Sora smiled, purposely swaying her hips seductively as she walked away.

"Yoruichi, what was that all about?" Soi questioned noticing the tensed expression on the other woman's face. The goddess eyes were narrowed and her jaw was clenched along with her right hand which was balled up in a fist.

Yoruichi quickly reverted back to her smile, she opted to change the subject, but Sayuri interrupted the two.

"Soi I wasn't expecting you to bring company with you," Sayuri's eyes glanced over at Yoruichi. She pushed her small glasses on the bridge of her nose looking skeptically at the tan woman that was standing next to Soi. It was immediately noticeable that Yoruichi was the only one of the two with wet hair. "Up to your same old tricks again aren't you Miss Shihouin?"

"Not at all Professor Fon, I just had an accident in my lab today," Yoruichi replied forcing a smile at the other woman, she hated the fact that professor Fon had a knack for making smart remarks at her, just to start an argument with her.

"Mom, Yoruichi's my friend. I met her a few days ago," Soi interjected looking from the goddess to her mother; both of them were glaring daggers at each other.

"Well isn't that nice. I certainly hope you don't learn any of her habits when it comes to passing my course work," Sayuri added still standing in the door way of her office. The eldest Fon had no intentions of going easy on Yoruichi because she knew the girl was known for getting away with anything on campus. Sayuri was making it her primary objective that no senior would be able to pass her class without hard work and that would include the chancellor's daughter.

Soi glanced at Yoruichi who smiled sheepishly at her, desiring to avoid the subject at hand. The goddess hated being reminded about her past failures in Japanese history. She particularly didn't like the that fact that she was forced to take professor Fon's class over again due to the fact that the other woman wouldn't bend to give her a few extra points for her to pass the class.

"Oh, I'll do well this time, given that your course isn't flawed like last year," Yoruichi answered catching on that the other woman did not like her.

Sayuri took off her glasses revealing steel gray eyes that squinted at Yoruichi in anger. "My class is always the same Miss Shihouin; no one is exempt from the course work. Each student is given the grade that they earn, even if they are the chancellor's daughter." Sayuri explained locking eyes with Yoruichi for a brief moment before she heard her office phone ring. She glanced over at Soifon and then quickly pulled a small clam shell device out of her pocket and handed it to her daughter. "You left your phone this morning."

"Oh thanks," Soi said taking her phone into her hands. She had been in another rush to leave home and had mistakenly left it.

"Be sure to call me if you are going to be late for dinner tonight," Sayuri lectured she took her left hand and fluffed a lock of her long raven hair from off of her shoulder. Her steel gray eyes eyed Yoruichi warningly then she brought her attention back to Soi. "And please be careful."

"I will mom," Soi sighed, feeling like her mom was treating her like a child.

Sayuri nodded then glared at Yoruichi. "I'll see you another day Miss Shihouin, perhaps you'll be dry next time." With that final word, Sayuri went back into her office.

Soi let out a comforting sigh then looked at Yoruichi; the corners of her lips slowly were forming into a small smile. "Don't worry about my mom; I'll help you for her class this time."

"Thanks," Yoruichi genuinely smiled she was surprised by the other girl's sudden offer. She could hear the sound of Soi's stomach growling from hunger. Her golden eyes gleamed at the Chinese girl and smiled as she saw Soi's cheeks blush slightly from her stomach growling. "Looks like we better get us some food."

"Yeah I am a little hungry," Soi nodded in agreement her cheeks still flushed from embarrassment.

Yoruichi only nodded a sly smile on her face at the thought of being able to spend even more time with Soifon. _'At this rate, I'll win this bet in no time,' _she thought to herself as she started to walk down the hall with Soi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"So how does it feel to have your mom as your professor?" Yoruichi started attempting to start a conversation with the silent raven haired girl who was taking meticulous bits of her pizza.

Soi's steel grey eyes stared into Yoruichi's golden ones as she swallowed her bit of pizza. Her tongue slightly scorched from the pizza's sizzling cheese. "It's ok, it feels a little weird sometimes, I know my mom's not one of the favorite professors of Kansia University," Soi admitted simply noticing that Yoruichi had just taken her fifth slice of pizza. _'Where does she put it all?' she thought to herself._

"My my Soi, what would make you say that?" Yoruichi questioned slightly chuckling at Soi's reply, realizing that the younger woman had caught on immediately about how her fellow students felt about her mother.

Soi blushed unconsciously, she felt like the goddess's eyes were swallowing her up as every second passed. She could feel her stomach tighten as she stared into Yoruichi's eyes, but quickly shook out of her revere, a light blush still on her face. "A…actually Haruka told me about my mom's rep," she answered more to the table than to the older woman.

"Hmmm ok," Yoruichi nodded drinking the remains of her milk out of her cup; she carefully placed it down on the nylon surface of the table. She decided to find out exactly how close Soi really was to Haruka in order to understand how she would be able to get to Soi. "You and Haruka are pretty close, aren't you?" Yoruichi started, while paying attention to Soi's reaction carefully.

"She reminds me more of a brother than a sister, but I know if I needed her she would be there for me," Soi answered her eyes reverting from Yoruichi to the see through window. "She cares a lot, that's why she acts the way she does."

"I see, what about your dad, how is he?" Yoruichi questioned noticing the distant look that had appeared in Soi's eyes.

Soi could feel her fist ball up in frustration at the thought of her real father; she really didn't want to go on the subject of the now deceased man. "My step father stays busy with his work at the accounting firm, so he gets home late, I rarely see him around except on the weekend."

"What about your real dad?"

Soi avoided the goddess's questioning stare, she really wanted to decline from discussing what happened to her real father, and to her surprise she could hear the ringing of a cell phone going off, catching her attention immediately.

Yoruichi stared down at her phone that was ringing from her side, her eyes immediately recognizing that it was her dad calling her, but she declined in answering it knowing that he would be calling for an assignment for her to do. "So what else do you have planned today?" she questioned changing the subject.

"Well I do have some homework to do, today and an on-line assignment," Soi answered meeting Yoruichi's gaze momentarily.

"You think you could help me study for your mom's class?" Yoruichi smiled a catty grin on her face as she thought up another way to get Soi to stay with her even longer. The goddess was actually enjoying the time she was spending with the other girl and wanted to take advantage of every opportunity that presented itself so she could be with Soi.

"I can help you tomorrow Yoruichi, I have a lot of assignments to do today," Soi answered a slight hesitation could be heard in her voice at the older woman's inquiry. Her silver eyes glanced down at her watch surprised that it was now five'o clock and she hated not being home on time to do her homework. "It's already getting a little late in day, I don't want to be up until ten o' clock finishing my homework."

Yoruichi nodded getting up from the table; her catty grin still remained on her face at Soifon as she walked along side of her out of the pizza parlor to her car. She opened the door for Soi to walk out to her car. The goddess had no intentions of giving up that easy, she wasn't use to being rejected by any one even if it was just asking for help for school. A sly smile still remained on her face as she sped off into the direction of Soi's house.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Thanks for the pizza Yoruichi," Soi said her eyes taking notice that there were three cars parked outside her house. She immediately recognized Haruka's red corvette that was parked slightly crooked in the drive way. Soi knew that her sister must have been in a bad mood, because the blonde always parked her car perfectly. She could feel an ache in her stomach as she heard her mom's voice rising from inside the house.

"Soi are you ok?" Yoruichi questioned noticing the anxious look that had formed on the Chinese girl's face.

Soi shook her head momentarily dismissing the thoughts that were streaming through her head at the thought of her family, but managed to form a weak smile at her friend. "It's nothing, I'm ok," she replied unbuckling her seat belt and opening up the car door.

Yoruichi sensed that Soi was feeling uncomfortable, she grabbed Soi's wrist stopping her from existing the car. "Hey if you need anything or just someone to talk to, you can call me," Yoruichi smiled warmly back at Soi. For some strange reason the goddess couldn't help but feel sympathy for the younger girl and could sense that she was upset.

"Thanks," Soi nodded feeling a little better by Yoruichi's comforting voice; it actually brought a smile back to her face.

Yoruichi released Soi's wrist with a warm smile still on her face as Soi walked from her car towards the house. The goddess could feel unfamiliar warmth start to grow from the pit of her stomach. She quickly shook her head, not allowing the feeling to take control of her; she rubbed the back of her head confused by why she had acted the way she did a few minutes ago. She considered Soi no different than other girls, but why had she reached out to her in this way? The goddess pondered this thought considering that it wasn't the first time that she reached out to Soi, remembering that the first time she had prevented Soi from being harassed by some thugs on campus.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Yoruichi, _she thought to herself as she revived her car and started to exit out of Soi's car port. Yoruichi took one final glance back at Soi's house; she made a mental note to herself to stop back by Soi's to see how she was doing. _'I don't think it would hurt to check on her later. I'm just curious if she'll be ok after being at home,' _she thought to herself justifying her reason for her future visit to Soi's.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soi entered the house hearing her mother's sharp voice cut through the silence of the lobby. She sighed inwardly to herself while she glanced into the living room seeing her mom and step father standing on one side of the room and Haruka standing close to the entrance of the living room. Soi regrettably stood to Haruka's back while leaning on the wall to the living room. She was curious to find out why her parents were acting so harsh towards her sister.

"I will not stand for this kind of behavior from **anyone** in my family," Sayuri shouted her grey eyes staring at the blonde in a calculating manner. She was entirely disappointed and angry that her step daughter had refused to follow her orders to stop seeing her girl friend. All of the eldest Fon's anger which was pent up from yesterday came rushing back out again with full force. Today, she considered forcing Haruka into an ultimatum; her family or her life style, which she was totally against.

"I'm not changing my mind if that's what you want," Haruka growled at her step mother her eyes glaring daggers at the other woman as her hands curled into fists. The blonde was tired of the constant bickering between her and her parents. In the past she had only once openly defied her father, because her real mother had left her father for infidelity and now it seemed like her father was choosing sides just to appease his wife. Haruka looked at the calculating stares of both of her parents and could not help but feel more anger rise up within her as well.

"How can you be willing to give up everything just for that woman?" Hiroto questioned giving his daughter an incredulous stare. He wasn't the least bit pleased at how their "family" conversation was going. It continued to heat up by the second. There was a slight scowl on his face as he continued to stand on the same side of the room as his wife. "Ruka you're not thinking rational in your decision, can you imagine what my firm, or the university, would think if this was to get out? I personally know that …

"I don't give a damn what anyone thinks. Why is it so hard for you to accept me and Michiru? You two are so concerned about your reputation that you could care less about your own flesh and blood," Haruka interjected her emerald orbs still glaring at her father as her jaw tensed.

"That's not the way things are, it's not a crime for a parent to be concerned about their own daughter. If you insist on seeing Michiru then you can consider yourself no longer a part of this family. I refuse to sit here and watch you go down this path," Sayuri remarked her eyes never leaving Haruka's.

"What?? Mom, why are you doing this?" Soi shouted interrupting her mother. She didn't want to believe the words that had just come out of her mother's mouth. Soi thought her mother was acting a bit harsh towards Haruka, but she knew her mother and sister never did see eye to eye.

"Stay out of this Soi," Sayuri suggested she sent a threatening glare at her younger daughter.

Hiroto glanced at his wife, a little bit taken aback by what his wife said also, but reframed from saying anything. He wasn't pleased with his daughter's actions, but he thought his wife's measures in handling the situation were a bit drastic.

"If you say so," Haruka retorted; she could feel a tinge of pain at her chest at her step mother's words but refrained from showing any sign, no matter how small, that her mother's declaration had hurt her. The blonde took one last look at her parents, not even paying attention to Soi who now stood by her side, and walked out of the house slamming the door behind her.

"Ruka wait!" Soi shouted, running outside after her sister. She barely caught her before as Haruka pulled out of the driveway. "What's going on with you and mom?"

"Don't worry about me kiddo, I'll visit you when Sayuri's not being such a bitch," the blonde commented revving her car's engine.

"What happened?" Soi insisted noticing the distant look in her sister's eyes.

Haruka only smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair with her left hand briefly. "Don't worry about it Soi," she answered and then sped out of the driveway into the street.

Soi stood on her front lawn shocked by her family's behavior; she knew that although her sister was gone she would never hear the end of the argument. For some reason she couldn't help but feel alone now since the blonde was not welcome back at their family's house.

The rest of the evening Soi spent in her bedroom attempting to avoid her mother and father. She cringed at the thought of dinner when her mother continued talking about Haruka's brash behavior.

Soi hated it when her mother talked badly about her sister and she voiced her opinion about that which caused another argument. Not wanting to continue to hear mother's mouth she chose to stay in her room and wait for both of her parents to go to bed. Her silver eyes glanced up at her black clock that was posted to the wall which read that it was now midnight. She sighed glancing down at all of her assignments that she had not completed; she still had twenty pages of history to read over.

"Why can't I concentrate?", Soi thought out loud to herself, her left hand attempting to complete some notes from her class, she could hear a tapping noise on her window, but thought nothing of it until the sound continued to persist several times. "What is causing that noise?" She grumbled peeking out her window noticing a familiar black car was parked on her side walk. She opened the window to her bed room then looked down at the ground noticing that Yoruichi was staring up at her window waving back with a smile on her face.

"Hey Soi, come on out," Yoruichi called while winking up at the Chinese girl, she had been planning this for nearly half of the day since she had left Soi earlier. She had thrown rocks up at the window hoping that it was Soi's bedroom window so she wouldn't get in trouble. The goddess knew that if she was caught, Soi's mom wouldn't hesitate to call the police on her.

"Yoruichi, its midnight what are you doing here?" Soi whispered hoping her talking with Yoruichi would not disturb her parents who were sleeping downstairs.

"I was stopping by to see if you were ok," Yoruichi smiled a mischievous grin was now on her face. She was hoping Soi wouldn't turn her down because she really wanted to see her. "Can I come up?"

Soi shrugged at Yoruichi's request, she knew her mother would be angry if she knew she was having company this early in the morning. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I haven't even finished my homework yet and it's due by nine this morning," Soi exclaimed thinking that her excuse would cause the goddess to change her mind.

"That's ok we can help each other," Yoruichi smiled and within in seconds carefully got the ladder that was behind the house. She placed it in front of Soi's bedroom window and started up to Soi.

"Yoruichi what are you doing?" Soi whispered louder not expecting the tan beauty to attempt to come up the ladder.

"I'm climbing up to your window," Yoruichi answered back now in front of Soi who was standing in front of her window with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. "Come on Soi let me in."

"Yoruichi its midnight, you can't come in here. It's too late," Soi lectured, her eyes meeting Yoruichi's. "If my parents find out you're here, were both in trouble."

"Awwww come on Soi, I promise I won't make a lot of noise. You can trust me, please," Yoruichi didn't like the fact that she had to beg for what she wanted, but she was willing to do so in order to get what she wanted. There was a gleam in her golden eyes.

"Yoruichi….

"Come on Soi, I won't stay long."

Soi sighed in defeat moving away from the window, allowing Yoruichi to come into her room.

Yoruichi gladly stepped into Soi's room taking notice that her walls were barely decorated with only one picture of Soi and a blonde sparing in white gi's each with a black belt tied around their waist. The goddess scanned the room noticing that it was kept clean not one object was out of place in the white painted room. She curiously walked over to the picture of Soi hanging on the wall. "Why didn't you tell me you do Karate too?" She questioned smiling back at the shorter girl who was in back of her.

Soi blushed momentarily avoiding Yoruichi's eyes. "It's not important, I was a third degree black belt in Shotokan karate, but I don't do martial arts anymore."

"Why not, it looks like you and your sister were enjoying it when you guys were kids," Yoruichi pointed out noticing the smile on both of the girl's faces in the picture.

"Yeah we were," Soi sighed in a dead pan tone of voice she had no intentions of being reminded of her time at her father's dojo training with her step sister. She took her seat back down on her bed then stared at the goddess noticing that she had a dark orange back pack hanging from her side. "You actually do have homework to do this late?" Soi pointed out as she watched Yoruichi pull up the chair from her desk to her bed.

"Of course I had homework," Yoruichi smiled taking a modern Japanese history book out of her back pack; her golden eyes stared at Soi curiously. She didn't want to seem nosey but she was interested in knowing if Soi was alright after today. "So how was your day?" Yoruichi started while flipping a few pages in her book, at the same time momentarily taking a few glances at Soi.

A slight frown marred Soi's face as she thought about the events that had recently went on today. She could feel her head spinning at the thought of her family's recent argument. "It… it was real pain today," she replied in low tone of voice attempting to avoid Yoruichi's concerned face.

"Really, what happened?" Yoruichi inquired her golden eyes staring into Soi's grey ones. She was really concerned about Soi noticing that the Chinese girl did seem a little more uptight than usual. Normally the goddess wouldn't have concerned herself about her new interest's feelings, but it was something about Soi that had sparked her curiosity in getting to know her even more.

"It's nothing," Soi answered not wanting to discuss what had happened with her parents, the slight trace of tears forming in her eyes briefly.

"Then why do you look so sad?" Yoruichi questioned her right hand cupping Soi's chin their eyes momentarily staring at each other. The goddess face showed even more concern in them as she stared at the younger girl.

Soi mentally hated the fact that she couldn't hide her feelings from Yoruichi for some apparent reason. She hated showing any sign of weakness to any one especially when she didn't feel like talking about what was plaguing her mind right at that moment. Her silver eyes stared into Yoruichi's golden ones, causing her to drop her wall. "Alright," she sighed closing her book knowing that she would not be doing her homework any time soon.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to end it on this note, but I've been away for a while from because of midterms. I'll have Entrapment updated by Sunday or sooner if I can get it back from my beta reader in time. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	5. Protector

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

T Rated For mild language and sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter, this chapter has not been beta read yet, but I will be correct ASAP. Also I put some research into this fic for the cliff part, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas that you have for it will be greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 5**

When Yoruichi woke up the next morning, she immediately noticed the light smell of vanilla wafting to her noise along with a slight pain she felt in her neck as she attempted to move in bed but for some reason felt a heaviness on top of her that all of a sudden seemed stiff. Her body temperature began to rise as she moved her right hand, touching something warm and smooth that was on top of her. She slowly opened her golden eyes realizing that Soi was sleeping in her arms comfortably.

The goddess smiled self –consciously at her current position, it had been a while since she had actually been in another girl's room and managed to remain in her clothes. Yoruichi couldn't help but notice how peaceful Soi looked clutching onto her right arm with her head resting right on her chest. '_She looks cute when she's sleeping',_ Yoruichi thought as she closed her eyes once more hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Soi's eyes slowly started to open as she realized she was sleeping on something warm below her. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand allowing herself to see her current position. Soi's breath hitched in the back of her throat as she realized that she was sleeping in Yoruichi's arms. Her body remained stiff on top of Yoruichi; she mentally debated on how to get up from her bed without waking the other girl up. Her breath remained hitched in her throat as she unconsciously stiffened her body at the thought of being this close to Yoruichi. She couldn't remember how she ended up in this position except her talk she had with the older woman then the massive cramming they did in order to complete all their assignments for today. _'I have to get up from here, if my mom comes in here, we're both in trouble,' _she thought to herself.

"Are you always this stiff when you wake up in the morning?" Yoruichi muffled breaking the silence between them.

Soi blushed realizing that Yoruichi was awake, she stared into the older girl's golden eyes, she was embarrassed by their current position. "No I'm not," she answered sternly her blush increasing; she could feel all of her blood in her body go straight to her face. "What are you still doing here? You should have left earlier this morning." Soi went on getting off of Yoruichi and grabbing her alarm clock realizing that it was now seven- forty-five in the morning. "Now I'm going to be late for class."

Yoruichi let out a short yawn. "Soi its only seven- forty five, you're not going to be late for school. You know you're cute when your sleep," the goddess remarked genuinely smiling at the Chinese girl.

The blush on Soi's cheeks reddened, she was just about to say something when she heard her mother's voice yelling from down stairs.

"Soi, I hope you're up already," Sayuri called her voice could be heard getting louder.

"Damn she's coming to my room," Soi grumbled hearing her mother's voice increase in tone. She drew her attention to Yoruichi. "You need to go now."

"Soi, why haven't you made it down stairs yet?" Sayuri questioned her hands grazing the doorknob to her daughter's bedroom door. The door knob opened slowly, letting in a medium height woman with long black raven hair with bangs. "Why are you still dressed in the same thing you wore yesterday dear? Did you fall asleep while doing homework?" Sayuri went on taking off her glasses from her face and eyeing her daughter suspiciously.

"Yeah mom I did, I had a lot of work to do last night," Soi answered standing in the door way of her bed room. She was silently praying that her mother would not come into her bed room.

"Well please hurry, I have some extra papers I need to grade before my first class," Sayuri stated eyeing her daughter with a worried stare. "Are you all right this morning you seemed a little flustered dear."

Soi only smiled at her mom, while biting her bottom lip. "I'm just a little tired mom. I'll be down stairs in a few minutes, ok."

Sayuri nodded then closed the door behind her. She felt her youngest daughter was acting a bit strange, but thought it was just because of the lack of sleep. The eldest Fon closed the door willingly without another word said.

Yoruichi got up from her position from behind the bed a toothy grin on her face. "Your mom sure is thoughtful in the morning."

"That's not the point, Yoruichi. I have to get ready for class," Soi sighed knowing that she had just dodge a bullet from her mom.

"Right, I guess I'll see you later on today," Yoruichi nodded her eyes staring closely into Soi's steel gray ones. She was using all of her restraint in her to not graze the other girl's lips with her own. _'Calm down, Yoruichi it's too early for that',_ she thought to herself dismissing the thought with a quick shake to her head.

"My parents won't be outside for another thirty minutes, so you'll be ok with getting to your car," Soi added knowing her families schedule by heart. Her parents were continuously on a route when it came to week days. "Thanks for helping me with my homework and listening." She said a small smile began to form on her lips.

Yoruichi cupped Soi's chin, a catty grin on her face as she stared into Soi's eyes their faces were now only inches apart. "Anytime, I'll see you later," her cool breath could be felt on Soi's face causing the other girl to shiver unconsciously.

"R…right later," Soi muttered attempting to avert her eyes from the other girl's eyes. She couldn't understand why she was feeling nervous around Yoruichi she quickly got out of her grasp thinking nothing of what she was feeling.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Kisuke questioned his jaded green eyes looking curiously at the tan woman he was walking with in the courtyard.

Yoruichi only smiled. "I had to stop by Soi's house to see how she was doing."

"Really, she must have kept you pretty busy last night since you didn't come back to your house," Kisuke quipped he was interested in knowing if his best friend's plan had actually worked.

"It's nothing like that; she just needed a shoulder to lean on that's all." Yoruichi exclaimed as thoughts from her visit with Soi last night had plagued her mind. She wasn't expecting Soi to open up to her the way she did about her problems with her family.

(_Flash back) _

_"I really don't see the problem with my sister being with a woman, but my parents are so concerned about their reputation they shunned Ruka away. My step father won't voice his opinion because he's so concerned with keeping my mom happy," Soi let out a sigh in defeat a slight frown could be seen on her features at the thought of the situation she was in. She wasn't willing to admit how lonely she felt right now at that moment. _

"_Sounds to me your step dad doesn't have a real back bone," Yoruichi started attempting to lighten up the mood between them. She noticed the trouble expression that was on the Chinese girl face and for once it almost felt like Soi's emotions were being transferred to her causing the goddess emotions to be in an uproar at the thought of someone causing Soi pain. Yoruichi quickly averted her eyes from Soi's wondering why she was feeling that way at the moment, but quickly dismissed the thought with a slight shake of her head. _

"_It just feels strange without my sister her now," Soi added looking away from her friend. She felt awkward expressing her feelings about a situation, toward anyone other than her sister. Soi remember that since she was a child, she had managed to mask her feelings from others she suddenly felt strange opening up to Yoruichi like this. _

_Yoruichi smiled catching the real meaning of what the Chinese girl was saying. The goddess rested her arm around Soi's shoulder, attempting to make her contact casual so she wouldn't seem direct on what she wanted. "I see, you feel lonely don't you without Haruka here, right?" Her golden eyes locking with Soi's a genuine smile on her face. _

_Soi crossed her arms over her chest avoiding Yoruichi's eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about," she answered in a doubtful tone of voice. She knew she had been found out. _

"_Awwww come on Soi you don't have to feel lonely since Haruka's gone. If you'd like, I'll keep you company," the goddess smiled winking at the Chinese girl. _

_(End of Flash back) _

Yoruichi could feel an unfamiliar warm feeling flow through her body at the thought of her talk with Soi that night. The goddess was actually concerned about her new interest and suddenly felt at ease at the fact that she knew what was bothering Soi.

From the first moment she had laid eyes on the Chinese girl that night, she knew that something was troubling her; the melancholy expression on Soi's face that night had angered Yoruichi for some unknown reason. She shook her head at the thought of someone hurting Soi, the very thought caused her stomach to tighten and feel angry.

Yoruichi had no idea why the freshmen was affecting her this way; she had never known any person to cause her emotions to be in such an uproar. "Soi's a little different than the others," she concluded looking straight ahead of them as they continued to walk in the courtyard.

Kisuke rubbed the stubbles on his chin with his right hand pondering his friend's comment a sly smile was on his face as he looked at the tan woman in surprise. "Ah that's sweet my little Yoruichi finally has a crush on someone." He thought out loud realizing the true meaning of his best friend's remark.

Within seconds Kisuke felt a hard punch to his shoulder. "Ouch Yoruichi, what was that for?" Kisuke pouted rubbing his arm.

"You're taking things out of proportion," Yoruichi answered a smile on her face. She wasn't considering her actions a cause of having a crush on Soi. Inwardly the goddess chuckled at the thought of having a crush on any girl she showed an interest in. Yoruichi never considered herself the type to settle for one lover, even if she had never encountered their type before. The goddess considered Soi different from other girls she had met in her past, but she reasoned in her mind that this was all.

"Hey Yoruichi wait up!" Kuukaku called running to catch up with the duo. The roguish looking woman had a mischievous smile on her face as she caught up with her friends.

"Hey Kuukaku what have you got planed now?" Yoruichi questioned noticing the mischievous smile on the other girl's face.

Kisuke could only shake his head at his two friends; he instinctively knew that they were up to no good. He favored his two friends with a worried stare. "I hope you guys aren't planning any more tricks on Professor Fon's daughter, were almost done with the first week of school."

Kuukaku rolled her eyes at the blonde then shifted her attention to the violet haired girl. "You did invite her to your party right?"

"Of course I did, but why do you ask?" Yoruichi inquired for some strange reason she could feel a pit in her stomach at the thought of continuing with this bet, but she convinced herself that she could do this. The goddess wasn't willing to end this bet willingly even if her circumstances changed and she had to bail out.

"Hey how about you really show the kid a good time. You know make this party a good memory for her that is if you can do it. I hope your not to attached, we can call off the bet if you want," Kuukaku exclaimed a slight chuckle in her voice.

The goddess snorted at her friend's remark. "Not a chance, I don't fall in love that easily."

"I hope you don't because I've let the bet be known by a couple of other people that will be joining us for the party tomorrow. I'll be going out of town with my brother for one of his business trips so I'll have some other eyes actually looking over your shoulder," Kuukaku explained awaiting her friend's reaction.

Yoruichi didn't sweat it one bit, she only nodded her head at the other girl's explanation but deep inside she had an uneasy feeling rising up within her. She knew she could call off the bet any time, but the goddess was never one to willingly five up a challenge from any one. Yoruichi dismissed her doubts from her mind convincing herself that she would be able to handle the challenge that she had accepted.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe, you're actually going to that party," Haruka started as she watched her sister carefully rummage through a dresser drawer for clothes. She was upset that Soi had actually decided to go to the goddess party. An evident frown was seen on her handsome features as her emerald eyes stared at the younger girl.

"What's wrong with going to Yoruichi's party?" Soi questioned her eyes looking up from her dresser drawer curiously. She was couldn't decided exactly what she should wear to her first college party.

Haruka sighed as she leaned up against the door to Soi's room, her eyes favoring the younger girl with a worry stare. Her father had instructed her to meet him at the house for a chat before Sayuri came home. "I just don't think its right for you to go over to her house. Yoruichi isn't the best person to be around."

"You make it seem like she has a disease or something Ruka," Soi said stopping her search and sitting on her bed. Her silver eyes stared at the blonde questioningly. "It's funny you've been acting a little more protective than usual since I've met Yoruichi. Why is that?"

"She's a play girl, Soi!" Haruka shouted not bothering to sugar coat anything what she was about to say.

"Haruka, she's my friend. You should be happy that I'm meeting new people instead of trying to run them away!" Soi shouted back her face turning into a scowl at her sister's behavior.

Haruka looked at Soi incredulously for a second; she couldn't believe Soi was actually taking up for one of the biggest play girls on campus. Her emerald eyes narrowed at her sister in anger, she wondered why her sister was not getting what she was saying. "I'm not trying to run any one away from you. I don't want you to be her next play toy and then she throws you away. Yoruichi is like a cat she doesn't want to be committed to just one person," she admitted bluntly her voice rising in anger.

Soi narrowed her eyes at her sister, she couldn't help but get offended by the blonde's spill, and it up set her how her sister truly felt about Yoruichi. "Yoruichi is just a friend, nothing else!" Soi growled her voice rising in anger also.

"Haruka, Soi why are two yelling?" Hiroto interrupted standing in the door way of his younger daughter's room. The tall man with short blonde hair glanced from his eldest daughter to the younger one. "What's going on in here?"

"It's nothing," Haruka answered her eyes now slits as she looked momentarily at Soi. She knew Soi could just a stubborn as she was, so she decided that there was no use in saying anything else to the younger girl at least for now.

Hiroto nodded his head at Haruka's answer then glanced over at Soi who still had a slight scowl on her face. "Try not to stay out too long with your friends tonight Soi. I didn't tell your mother that you were going out because she's got her mind on her departments fund raiser, so try to be home on time. You know we have our family dinner every Sunday and your mother will be worried if you're still missing from last night. Not to mention you'll get me in trouble," Hiroto chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with his left hand, a boyish smile was on his face.

"I won't dad, I'll make sure I'm home before tomorrow," Soi answered her eyes still locked with Haruka's emerald ones. She was grateful that her step father was allowing her to go to Yoruichi's party without letting her mom know. Soi knew that if her mother knew exactly what was going on she would for once be agreeing with Haruka in this situation.

"Good, if you need a ride home don't hesitate to call," Hiroto suggested he glanced over at his daughter that resembled him so much. "Ruka meet me down stairs, I'm still not finished talking to you."

Haruka nodded her head her eyes still on Soi. She wasn't in any hurry to get back down stairs knowing that her father was still trying to get her to join his firm despite the circumstances that she was now in.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" Soi questioned her eyes still narrowed at her sister.

"Forget it," Haruka grunted stuffing her hands in her coat pockets, she started to walk out of Soi's room but paused momentarily looking back at Soi with cold narrowed eyes. "Regardless to what you say, I still don't trust her. For your sake, I hope she doesn't hurt you because the day she does I'll take matters into my own hands."

Soi remained quiet at the blonde's last words. She could feel her stomach twisting at the very warning that her sister had vowed, she knew without a doubt that Haruka was not playing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Glad to see that you could make it, come on in," Yoruichi smiled motioning for Soi to come into the house.

Soi couldn't help but blush unconsciously at Yoruichi's catty smile as she entered the goddess house. Steel grey eyes scanned the huge apartment where several people were either dancing, talking or enjoying the refreshments at a table that was centered in the middle of the floor. Soi's eyes caught sight of huge flat screen television that was hanging on the wall with music videos playing on as well. The sound of the music's bass drifted through the air. She stood close to the door speechless at how large Yoruichi's apartment was it seemed like the size of a pent house.

"You look nice," Yoruichi commented noticing the black and yellow sweet suit Soi was wearing. The Chinese girl's outfit fitted her perfectly; there was nothing baggy or tight about the outfit at all.

"T…t…thank you," Soi answered she could feel the blush coming on her cheeks. She could feel herself grow nervous at the fact that she had Yoruichi's full attention.

"Come on let me introduce you to a few of my friends," Yoruichi winked draping an arm around Soi's shoulder. The goddess quickly led Soi the mass crowed of people that were on the floor, without even bumping into any one.

"This is Kisuke," Yoruichi said introducing a tall man with unruly blonde hair with a green stripped beach hat was on his head covering his eyes.

"Nice to meet you Soi," Kisuke smiled shaking the Chinese girl's hand. His eyes met with Yoruichi's brief, a visible question could be seen in his eyes that he knew Yoruichi would realize what he was saying.

"Hey Kisuke get a couple of drinks, we're about to plug up the WII," a guy auburn hair draped in a pony tail called the blonde while holding up a beer bottle.

"Excuse me, I have to make sure I get a chance to Mario racing," Kisuke smiled about to walk in the direction of the refreshment table.

"That's ok I'll get them. I still owe the rest of you guys a spanking in that game," Yoruichi offered a mischievous smile on her face she didn't want to pass up a chance to beat her friends at another game.

"Will see," Kisuke smiled walking away from the two.

"Follow me," Yoruichi motioned taking Soi's hand and leading her through the crowd again. She wanted to make sure didn't lose Soi in the crowd of people. The goddess could feel an unfamiliar warm feeling flow through her as she lead the way to the refreshment table. She glanced over her shoulder at the shorter girl, wondering why she was feeling this way all of a sudden, when they got to the drink table she recoiled her hand back, dismissing the feeling as may be anxiousness.

"What else do you have to drink?" Soi asked glancing over the assortment of drinks that were on the table. She was attempting to find a drink that did not have alcohol in it. Her silver eyes immediately took notice of some red punch that was in a punch bowl.

"You don't have to worry, the punch isn't spiked," Yoruichi pointed out, as she pulled out two wine coolers from out of a punch bowel that contained a lot of ice in it. She noticed that Soi was eyeing the punch bowel suspiciously.

"I didn't think it was," Soi stated feeling embarrassed. She withdrew a red plastic cup from a pile of cups and dipped the punch spoon in the punch bowl, carefully taking a cup full and depositing it into her cup. Soi took a quick sip of the punch immediately recognizing that it was a cherry flavor.

"You like it?" Yoruichi inquired a catty grin on her face.

Soi nodded quickly finishing her first cup then getting another. "It's pretty good," she admitted.

"I knew you'd like it," Yoruichi smiled back at Soi.

"So is this a condo or something, your house is pretty big," Soi questioned her eyes looking around the place.

"My mom's an architect; she owns one of the biggest housing firms in Japan. She designed this entire building," Yoruichi went on shrugging a little; she didn't like talking about her mom at all.

Soi could notice the tan woman had shrugged slightly, so she opted to change the subject. "That's pretty cool, what does your dad do?"

"He's the chancellor of the school Soi," Yoruichi chuckled lightly at her friend's question, her golden eyes looked in the direction of where she saw Kisuke attempting to hook up the video game. "Look's like we better get going before they start the game without us."

"Right," Soi nodded grabbing her cup.

"Hey Soi, could you grab two more wine coolers for me, please," Yoruichi asked starting to walk in the direction of the television.

"Sure," Soi placed her cup down on the table, she planned on coming back to get it since she would be gone long. She grabbed two wine coolers then headed closely behind Yoruichi's heels.

"Thanks," Kisuke said getting the two drinks from Yoruichi then handing them to a guy with long plaid hair and another with auburn hair wrapped in a pony tail.

"Soi that's Shunsui and Jyuushiro," Yoruichi announced looking at the two guys that were passing setting up a Wii wheel.

"Nice to meet you," Jyuushiro smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Shunsui smiled as well his cheeks were slightly flushed because he was now on his fifth drink.

"You wanna go against me first?" Yoruichi asked grabbing a driving wheel a mischievous smile was on her face.

"Yeah, but let me get my drink first," Soi said starting to walk off.

"Hurry back, I don't want these guys getting the best of us," Yoruichi called back at Soi.

Soi hurried to the drink table taking notice that her drink was exactly where she left it at. She picked it up downing the remains that were left in the cup. Her porcelain started to graze the punch bowel's spoon once more when all of a sudden she felt light headed.

"Glad to see you enjoyed my little drink," a deep husky voice said from behind Soi.

Soi staggered turned around her glazed eyes looking into brown eyes. She could feel arms wrap around her, she tried to move her mouth to speak but found that wasn't able too. Everything around Soi felt like it going in slow motion as her body refused to move when she wanted it too. "What is happening to me?" she muttered to herself feeling her body fail her.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private," the tall man said leading Soi into the direction of a guest room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Why aren't you concentrating on the game?" Kisuke questioned noticing that his best friend was actually letting him win their second race.

'_Soi should have been back from getting her drink a while ago. I wonder what's happened to her,' _Yoruichi thought to herself allowing Kisuke to pass her once more.

"Yoruichi?"

"I'm going to check on Soi, I'll be back," Yoruichi said immediately leaving her wheel.

"In the middle of a race?" Kisuke questioned but it was too late, his best friend had disappeared in a crowd.

Yoruichi passed by the drink table noticing that Soi's cup was left right where she had left it. She thought it was suspicious that the other girl had not come back after getting her drink. The goddess eyes scanned the room quickly, for some reason she could feel her adrenaline rising within her as she realized that Soi was nowhere to be found in the crowd. She ran to the down stairs bath room, only to find it empty, so she rushed to the guest bed room that was down stairs. Yoruichi neared the bedroom door, already hearing voices within the room.

"S…S…Stop it," Soi begged from a slurred tone, she could feel her body failing her as her eyes started to close. She was trying her hardest to fight off the man that was now on top of her attempting to take her bra off.

"Awwww come on baby, I promise you'll like this," the tall man said menacingly, but was cut off once he heard the door open with a slam. "What that?"

Yoruichi could feel nothing but rage flow through her entire being as she rushed at the guy that was on top of Soi. She quickly jerked the guy off of the petite girl, despite the fact that the guy was twice her size. She flipped the menacing man over with ease; his body hit the floor with a loud thud.

"What the fuck is your problem?" the raven haired guy said staggering to get up from where he was thrown. He was quickly answered with an upper cut to his jaw and then thrown out of the room.

Soi didn't know who had managed to get the guy off of her; she was only able to hear noises of something being thrown hard. Her eyes lids started to slowly go down as she now saw Yoruichi standing over her.

"Soi?" Yoruichi chocked feeling a flood of emotions flow through her as she held the young girl in her arms. The goddess felt completely guilty for leaving Soi by herself, she was grateful that she had managed to get to her in time noticing that the younger girl's pants were still intake. She could feel herself grow anxious as she realized that the other girl's eye lids were going down. "Soi?" she called again shaking the girl once again. "Stay with me Soi."

Soifon could barely keep her eye lids open; she could see a slight tear fall from the other woman's face. She held her right hand out reaching for the tan woman, but her body failed her. Slowly the goddess faces was becoming blurred by the second. "Yoruichi?" she mumbled as her entire world faded to black.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to end it like this, but I just had to end it on a cliffy. I've already got ideas for the next chapter and I hope I'll have that up soon too. Please write a review and let me know what you think about it.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	6. Rejection

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

T Rated For mild language and sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not noting it earlier, but this is kind of a cross over, but Yoruichi and Soi are the main character, however as I mentioned before I do have Haruka Tenou and Michiru from Sailor Moon in here also.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter, this chapter has not been beta read yet, but I will be correct ASAP.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas that you have for it will be greatly appreciated. **

**Words in Fic: **

**Kiotsuke- Mean's attention in karate terms. **

**Sensei ni rei- Bow to your teacher **

**Chapter6**

Soi awoke the next morning with her head throbbing continuously. She sluggishly rubbed the back of her neck as she struggled to sit up from where she was at, the throbbing in her head continued to increase. The Chinese girl opted to move her body, only to realize that her body still felt limp. She opened her eyes recognizing that a blurred figure standing over her.

Yoruichi stood over Soi with an anxious expression on her face. Small bags appeared to be peaking over her eyes as a smile started to form on her face despite the fact that she didn't sleep the night before.

"Yoruichi?" Soi mumbled recognizing the tan woman standing over her.

"I'm glad you finally woke up," Yoruichi smiled taking a seat on her queen sized bed. The goddess had stayed up all night long waiting for the drug Soi had been given to wear off of. She balled her fist up unconiously remembering that she had given Soi's attacker a broken nose and fractured his ribs after he told her he slipped a Mickey finey into Soi's drink. Yoruichi had literally kicked the guy's ass until his face was covered in blood from his nose and Kisuke had to pull her off of him.

"What happened, how did I end up here?" Soi questioned holding her head with her right hand, she closed her eyes momentarily she felt like someone had thrown a ton of bricks on her head and that weight was still on top of her. She struggled to sit up in the large bed; her entire momentum was off balance as she felt like her entire world was spinning. "My head's killing me," she mumbled incoherently to herself.

Yoruichi's smile slightly faded at Soi's mention of her head. The goddess bit her lower lip; she decided to tell the younger girl how she ended up her position. "A jerk slipped something in your drink last night that's how you ended up here."

Soi's eyes went wide at the other woman's mention of her drink being spiked. "What? Don't tell me he….

"No, that ass hole didn't get a chance to touch you. I took care of him for you," Yoruichi smirked remembering the beat down she had given Soi's attacker last night.

"T… thank you," Soi stuttered not knowing what to say to the older girl. She never met anyone except for her sister who would have acted so quickly to save her from a bad situation. Unconsciously Soi felt unfamiliar warmth begin to grow inside her stomach. She stole a glance at Yoruichi before averting her eyes away from the other woman as her head continued to throb even more.

"Don't mention it," Yoruichi winked a genuine smile on her face, she was glad Soi was ok. "Do you think you can eat anything?"

"I don't think I can, my head is killing me," Soi answered as she slumped back into the bed, she closed her eyes once more. Then reality dawned on her, her mother would be angry that she had not returned from last night. For a brief moment, Soi actually forgot her headache, she could feel her heart beat quicken at the thought of encountering her mother today. "Yoruichi, what time is it?"

Yoruichi eye brows went up. "It's one 'o clock in the afternoon, why?"

"Damn, my mom's going to kill me," Soi shouted struggling to get out of bed; she was trying her hardest to regain her momentum especially since her entire world was spinning at that moment.

Yoruichi snorted in disbelief of what Soi said. "Soi you need your rest before you go back home," she insisted forcing her entire body weight onto the younger girl. She carefully pinned Soi's wrist down to the bed causing them to both fall back.

Soi blushed momentarily, feeling Yoruichi's body on top of her. The Chinese girl favored the other girl with a questioning stare. "G...get off of me Yoruichi. I have to beat my mom home or …..

"What difference does it make if you leave now or later? Your mom will be mad regardless besides I doubt she'll be delighted if you came home with a hangover."

Soi gritted her teeth in annoyance. "That's not the point."

"Soi you can barely walk." Yoruichi stated her eye brows furrowed slightly.

Soi let out a defeated sigh while turning her head to the left attempting to avoid looking at Yoruichi. She knew her friend was right, but she wasn't willing to just give in. "Why are you so concerned? I can take care of myself," she muttered stubbornly.

Yoruichi paused for a minute at Soi's question. She really hadn't realized she was so concerned about Soi until the other girl pointed it out. The goddess felt herself blush momentarily, but quickly avoided the subject. "Just stay in bed for another hour, you need to be able to at least walk," she concluded getting off of the other girl.

"Yoruichi are you ok?" Soi queered noticing the sudden change of her friend's behavior.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some water," Yoruichi smiled back at Soi she sat back down on the bed, a mischievous smile on her face and whispered seductively in Soi's ear. "Do you need anything?"

"N…n…no I'm fine," Soi stuttered blushing from the close contact of being near Yoruichi. She felt Yoruichi's cool breath brush up against her ear causing her to shiver slightly.

Yoruichi was using all of her will power to not kiss Soi right there, the very thought of capturing Soi's lips that very moment was tempting for her, but she fought back her own desires. The goddess decided that a better opportunity would present itself to her later.

Reluctantly Yoruichi got up from the bed and started to walk out of the room. "Try to take a nap ok," she winked back at Soi, knowing she still needed to sleep off her hangover. She was glad Soi was feeling better, although she questioned her own actions on why Soi had this kind of effect on her? If it had been any other girl sleeping in her bed at that moment she wouldn't have been this concerned about them. She quickly shook her head at her thoughts reasoning that she was only concerned about Soi because she felt responsible for the younger girl almost getting raped. _'I'm just overreacting to Soi being attacked,'_ she thought to herself convincing herself that her actions were normal.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Soi, where on earth have you been? I thought you had been kidnapped," Sayuri started, her eyes narrowed at her daughter as Soi entered into the house with Yoruichi following close behind her heels.

Soi managed to form a weak smile at her mother, already hearing the rising anger in her mother's voice. "You didn't have to worry about me mom, I was fine. I spent the night at Yoruichi's house."

Sayuri removed her glasses from her face a slender eye brow quirked up at her daughter's answer. She disregarded everything that Soi was saying and drew her attention to the tan woman before her. "This is all your fault!"

Yoruichi favored the eldest Fon with an incredulous stare not believing what the woman had just said. "Excuse me?"

"I've had enough of you remaining in Soi's company, it's clear that your intentions are bad. First you make her late for class and now she's spending the night with you doing only God knows what. I've had enough to hear with you, you're even corrupting her good habits at staying home."

Soi gasped at her mother's outburst, knowing that her mother was over reacting because she did not like Yoruichi at all. Although Soi was concerned about Yoruichi's reaction towards her mother's words knowing that Yoruichi would not take this lying down. "Mom, let me explain that's not….

"For your information, Soi is my friend and I have no bad_ intentions_ towards your daughter. May be if you actually took the time to think rational, you could see that," Yoruichi grumbled not holding back her words; she had no shame in voicing her opinion even though Mrs. Fon was her professor.

Sayuri let out a mocked laugh at Yoruichi's reply but only continued as she opened the front door to her house. "Those are pretty brave words, but sad to say I am not impressed by you _Miss Shihouin_. If you don't mind, me and my family are in the middle of Sunday dinner so I suggest you leave."

Yoruichi only rolled her eyes at Sayuri's remark; she started to head out the door, but not before getting the last word in. "I guess it's true, what everyone says the best history teacher never managed to get the stick out of her ass," she smiled with that last remark she walked out the door.

Sayuri's face turned into a complete shade of red from anger at her student's remark, she slammed the door. A look of frustration was on her face as she brought her attention back to Soi. "I have no control over who you choose to spend your time with, but don't bring _her _ back into my presence ever again."

"But mom, Yoruichi didn't do anything you started it," Soi pointed out her eyes narrowed at her mother in anger. She couldn't believe that her mother would not admit that she was in the wrong.

"Don't bring her back to this house again," Sayuri repeated herself then turning away from her daughter. "The nerve of her after two semesters she's still arrogant as ever." She mumbled walking into the living room.

Soi let out a defeated sigh at her mother's behavior. She realized that it wasn't going to be easy having her best friend and mother in the same room. It was evident that neither one of them got along, she could feel her stomach flutter nervously at the thought of going to class tomorrow. _'I hope it won't be like this for the entire semester,'_ she thought to herself as she started up stairs to her room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What's wrong with you? Did you have a fight with your girl friend?" Kuukaku taunted entering the passenger side of Yoruichi's car. She noticed that her friend appeared a little upset. They we're running late once again, Kuukaku was late for her last class of the day and Yoruichi had her first meeting with the Shotokan Club.

"You wish, her mom's pretty much of a pain," Yoruichi muttered remembering the argument she encountered yesterday.

Kuukaku furrowed her eye brows slightly at the tan woman's remark. "What? So you had a party and didn't get any this weekend. Looks like you're losing you're touch."

"I haven't lost anything, things just didn't go as planned and Soi's not like other girl's," Yoruichi answered shifting her car into drive and speeding onto a main street.

Kuukaku pulled out her cigarette from her coat pocket and snorted at her friend's explanation. "Sounds to me you're starting to get a crush."

"That's defiantly not going to happen any time soon."

"For your sake I hope you're right. I know you would hate to lose this bet even if you're girl friend may be the one," Kuukaku smiled at her friend.

Yoruichi chuckled at Kuukaku's statement she eased off the accelerator as she entered a parking lot. "The one? Come on I don't even know the meaning of the one, although I do make my lovers think I am the one for a little while at least." She brought her car to a stop and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Will see, Shihouin. Kisuke told me about the incident that happened at you're party. He told me you nearly tried to kill the guy after you found out he slipped something in the kid's drink."

Yoruichi was just about to explain herself when she caught sight of a medium height girl that was dressed in a white gi with a brown belt tied around her waist.

"Yoruichi, I'm glad I've found you. You're mother is here warming up the rest of the club members," the girl started a sheepish smile on her face.

Yoruichi favored the girl with a questioning stare. "M...my mother? What is she doing here?"

"Don't act like you don't know, you really planed this first meeting out well. Come' on I'll get your bag for you," the girl offered already grabbing Yoruichi's bag that was on top of the hood of her car.

"But…….," Yoruichi wasn't even able to say a word as she was practically taken from her car and headed into the direction of the gym.

"I'll see you later," Kuukaku waved a sheepish grin on her face.

Yoruichi waved back already not liking the how her day was turning out. She arrived on the dojo floor skimming through the crowd of twenty students that were each lined up by rank on the dojo floor. Each person was executing a series of block and punches within the air, the goddess immediately recognized they were practicing the white belt kata. She wasn't surprised that each of the student's movements seemed fluid, as if they were executing each of their moves in sync with one another. Although Yoruichi did noticing that some of the student's movements looked rather stiff as they neared the end of the kata.

"Kiotsuke!" shouted a woman with long violet hair that flowed down from her back; the entire class faced the front center of the dojo. The woman's amber eyes scanned the crowed carefully making sure no one skipped a beat.

At that time Yoruichi bowed before coming onto the floor then moved to the front of the class along side of her mother. She noticed from out the corner of her eye that the other tan skined woman was fighting back a smile.

"Sensei ni rei," the eldest Shihouin instructed the class. Each of the students bowed to the duo while awaiting other orders. "You guys go ahead and take a break."

"Yes maim," the crowed bowed then quickly dispersed.

"Mom why are you here?" Yoruichi questioned anxious to get to the root of the matter. She wasn't in for any type of surprise that her mother usually brought with her when she came into town.

Naoko smiled warmly at her daughter. "Why Yoruichi is that any way to greet your own mother? I have to say I was expecting a friendlier welcome," the older woman answered in a mocked hurt tone of voice.

"You only come to town when some things wrong or for a business deal. I expect my reaction is well suited for this occasion," Yoruichi smiled at her mother. "Not to mention you have my club members acting pretty stiff when practicing the Kazuno kata. I'd say whatever's bothering you actually has you sh--

"Yoruichi I'm sorry I'm late," Soifon breathed struggling to catch her breath as she stood in front of the two other black belts before her. She ran half way across campus just to make sure she would get to the club meeting before it ended. Soi only had on her gi pants with a black tee shirt; her gi and belt were hanging out of her book bag

"It's alright Soi; we're just getting warmed up her any way. You can go ahead and finish dressing for class," Yoruichi genuinely smiled at the younger girl.

Soi blushed noticing that sleeves of her gi were sticking out of her book bag. She bowed to the other girl a then she headed to the locker room.

"She's cute, is that you're new girl friend?" Naoko started she had been watching the whole situation unfold right in front of her.

"It's nothing like that," Yoruichi shrugged knowing she couldn't tell her mother the truth. The eldest Shihouin always made it her prime objective at being the voice of reason in her life. Yoruichi knew that if her mother was even given a hint that she was involved in a bet concerning Soi, the older woman would have advised her to not go through with it. Of course Yoruichi had no intentions of backing out of this bet; she convinced herself that she would win this one regardless to what it took.

"If you say so," her mother nodded declining on commenting on how she perceived things.

The rest of the meeting slipped by fast, after an hour and fifteen minutes of practicing self-defense and more kata's everyone in the class appeared to be worn out. Several students filed out of the dojo anxious to head for the showers or their homes. Yoruichi introduced Soi to her mother at the end of class and to the goddess surprise her mother actually liked Soi. In the past when she introduced some lovers to her mother, Yoruichi remembered her mother would just brush them off. It actually made her smile for some odd reason that her mother wasn't treating Soi like she was some fly by night lover. _'This could be going a little better than I thought,'_ she pondered to herself as she watched her mother explain a technique to Soi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soi's fourth week at Kansia University seemed to have been going by fast; she could hardly believe she was about to be in the middle of the semester. She couldn't believe that she would be doing a demo for the student government's festival within a few weeks also. A smile graced her lips at the thought of leading the demo with Yoruichi; she couldn't wait until tomorrow to practice with her friend. She continued to glance over her speech homework attentively until she heard her window open.

"You're still doing homework?" Yoruichi smiled entering into Soi's bed room with a book bag slung over her shoulder.

"Nh, I'm almost done with this. Do you need any help with your history homework?" Soi asked not looking up from her book.

"Uh, yeah you could say that," Yoruichi frowned slightly at the thought of reviewing the thirty pages they were assigned.

"Well let's get started," Soi insisted reaching for her history book that was on the left side of her bed. She quickly thumbed through the pages of her book while Yoruichi pulled up a chair next to Soi's bed. "What treaty did Japan sign with the United Kingdom?"

Yoruichi playfully glanced over Soi's shoulder at the page she was looking at, but Soi quickly closed her book. "No peeking," the younger girl insisted a teasing smile on her face.

"Hmmm was it the Anglo Japanese Alliance treaty?" Yoruichi answered she rubbed her right hand on her chine as if she was pondering her answer carefully.

"Not bad, Yoruichi you we're right."

"That's because I have a good teacher," Yoruichi smiled noticing Soi's face had a blush on it as their eyes met.

Soi pretend to cough, quickly averting her eyes from her friend's. "R...r...right let's look back at chapter five." She forced her eyes to remain in her book; she couldn't understand why she felt nervous all of a sudden at Yoruichi's remark.

An hour and thirty minutes into studying Yoruichi couldn't help but keep her eyes on the Chinese girl that was seated next to her. Her eyes carefully watching the other girl's actions as she continued to explain the details of the Anglo Japanese Alliance treaty.

"Yoruichi are you even paying attention to what I said?" Soi questioned noticing that her friend seemed to have spaced out.

Yoruichi shook her head, a smile still on her face. "Of course I am."

"Then what did I just say?" Soi queered a thin eye brow lifted skeptically.

Yoruichi's eye brows furrowed slightly as she scratched her head. "Hmmmmm you we're saying something about the Alliance treaty….

Soi sighed closing her book. "I think we should take a break."

"Sounds good to me," Yoruichi agreed stretching out on Soi's bed she was beginning to feel a little sleepy. She smiled up at Soi who was seated Indian style on the bed with her book in her lap. "You don't have to be so stiff around me."

"I'm not being stiff, I'm just glancing over this chapter a little more," Soi said her eyes never leaving her book.

"Really, so nothings bothering you?"

"I'm not sure about that demo we have in a few weeks," Soi sighed stretching out on the bed also she laid her head down on the bed feeling slightly tired.

"Don't worry about it so much, Soi." Yoruichi smiled leaning closer into Soi and giving her a hug. "I believe in you, you'll be fine."

Soi could feel herself blush as Yoruichi withdrew from her; she wanted to kick herself mentally because she knew Yoruichi was looking straight at her.

Yoruichi smiled, thinking that Soi's blush was cute; she leaned in carefully wanting to feel the touch of Soi's lips. Without exchanging any words between the other girl, she brushed her lips up against Soi's, her mouth immediately recognizing the taste of cherries. She softened the kiss at first not wanting to alarm Soi, within seconds her tongue was requesting entrance into Soi's mouth.

Soi could feel her body freeze not believing that Yoruichi was actually kissing her. She felt a strange warm feeling flow through her body as she stifled out a moan at Yoruichi's continued kisses that were becoming more passionate by that minute. Soi couldn't help but feel intoxicated for a moment by the warmth of Yoruichi's mouth, the feel of the goddess playful tongue was causing her head to feel fuzzy. For a brief moment, she actually felt like she was floating from what the other girl was doing to her, until she felt Yoruichi's hand begin to travel up her shirt. Soi abruptly pulled away unlocked her lips from Yoruichi's. "S…Stop," she gasped backing a few inches away from the other girl.

"Soi... I… Yoruichi was caught off guard by Soi's rejection she actually thought the other girl was enjoying it. The goddess herself certainly felt a state of bliss with the kiss, but now felt as if she had been slapped in the face by Soi's immediate rejection.

"I …I think you should leave, Yoruichi," Soi insisted getting up from her position on her bed. Her cheeks were still slightly red from the kiss. She was at a loss for words by the other girl's advances, she felt light headed, but remained firm in her decision.

"But Soi I….

"Get out !," Soi insisted her back turned away from her friend.

Yoruichi was speechless, she had never been rejected by anyone before, but for some strange reason it felt like someone had stabbed her in the back since it was Soi. She slowly got her back pack and headed for the window. "Soi I'm sorry."

"Just leave," Soi continued not even looking at Yoruichi.

Regrettably Yoruichi went out the window, closing it behind her before she started her climb down the ladder. She didn't understand why Soi's actions were making her feel like she had been stabbed in the heart. Yoruichi had never been rejected by anyone she wanted, but in this case her actions were not because of lust but because she actually wanted to hold Soi in her arms.

Yoruichi slowly stepped off the ladder; her lips remained pursed together as she rubbed the back of her neck in frustration. _"I don't understand why does she have this kind of effect on me?'_ she thought to herself as she looked up at Soi's bed room window. The light in the window was now out, but Yoruichi knew Soi was still awake. The younger girl usually didn't go to bed until two in the morning unless she was tired then she would be asleep by midnight. She thought about going back to talk to Soi, but dismissed the thought knowing Soi would be even more upset. "Well tomorrow's another day," she reminded herself reviving her car although the feeling of rejection was still racking at her emotions.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope this did not seemed like a rushed chapter, but I did have a lot of things going on in this chapter. I had to have another form of conflict, but there are more surprises in store in this fic. I am sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes in this chapter they will be corrected soon. I'm heading back to Entrapment for the final conclusion Hmmmmm I'm thinking about a sequel to that story… may be. Right now I'm debating if I should kill off Hisoka or keep him half dead for another installment. Please write a review and let me know what you think about this chapter.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	7. True Feelings Revealed

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

T Rated For mild language and sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not noting it earlier, but this is kind of a cross over, but Yoruichi and Soi are the main character, however as I mentioned before I do have Haruka Tenou and Michiru from Sailor Moon in here also.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter, this chapter has not been beta read yet, but I will be correct ASAP.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. **

**Chapter 7**

Yoruichi opened her eyes slowly as rays from the sunlight peered through the blinds to her room. She moved her body slightly, while taking a pillow and putting it over her head. Thoughts from being rejected by Soi continued to play through her mind as she tousled in bed once more. The goddess was fighting inwardly against how she truly felt about Soi. She couldn't believe that after all this time, she actually liked Soi. The thought of the Chinese girl rejecting her sent a pain through her chest, a pain that she had never felt before. She had her lovers in the past, and none of them were ever able to make her feel the way Soi did. She shifted in bed once more, wondering if Soi actually felt the same way about her?

"Why are you still in bed?" Naoko questioned from the entrance to Yoruichi's bed room door. She was fully dressed in a pin stripped tailored business suite with a pink blouse and a pearl choker clenching her neck. "Why didn't you show up at my office this morning?"

"It's too early in the morning to get up," Yoruichi muttered clutching her pillow to her head; she was not in the mood to be disturbed. The goddess had made up her mind that she would not get up until it was time to go to her one' clock class that Soi was in. She pondered if the younger girl would actually be in class today, a week had gone by since she had spoken or seen the raven haired girl.

Naoko snatched the pillow from over her daughter's head, a sly grin on her face. "I can't have you missing classes again."

"M…m... mom… it's too early in the morning for this!" Yoruichi grumbled tugging the pillow from out of the older woman's grasps. "What are you doing here shouldn't you be at work?"

"I make my own schedule, besides I stopped by to find out why you didn't show up to your internship this morning. You were supposed to be at the firm hours ago. Didn't you check you're messages last night?" Naoko questioned a thin eye brow raised as she glanced over at the younger woman that resembled her so much. She thought it was strange that Yoruichi had forgotten something this important, especially since she had reminded her yesterday.

Yoruichi mumbled to herself incoherently, she shifted her body to the other side of the bed. Her pride had been damaged a few days ago, not to mention she had barely gotten any sleep last night. The younger Shihouin practically forced herself for three nights straight to actually study for her classes. "I'll do it tomorrow," she answered wishing her mother would leave. She didn't care that her mother was mad because she knew the internship would still be open to her regardless. Her mother was the CEO of the very company she would be doing her internship at after all. _'What difference does it make that I didn't show up? I'll still have the job regardless. Another hour of sleep and I'll be able to see what's up with Soi', _she thought to herself while snuggling into her covers once more. Her eyes started close once more since there was now silence in the room.

Without any words spoken Yoruichi felt the covers on her bed being pulled off of her. She opened her eyes sending a death glare at the eldest Shihouin who stared at her with questioning eyes. "What's gotten into you?" Naoko asked disregarding the glare sent her way. She favored Yoruichi with a concerned frown, she was surprised that her daughter had actually chose to stay in bed this late especially on this special day. The first time she offered Yoruichi the internship her daughter was excited, realizing that she would be taking over the company if she wanted. Naoko never pressured Yoruichi into taking her place at the firm; she only wanted her daughter to be happy.

"It's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," Yoruichi answered getting up from her bed; she wanted to avoid her mother's questions. She grabbed a towel from her drawer and started to head for her bathroom.

"So you're really not going to tell me?" Naoko said cocking her head to one side; she was worried about the younger woman. Her eye brows were now furrowed, awaiting an answer.

Yoruichi only shrugged, but otherwise did not give into letting the other woman know what was wrong with her. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong."

Naoko shook her head, having an idea that her daughter was upset about a certain raven haired girl. She knew Yoruichi would never admit it, but in situations like this the truth eventually came out. She walked to the door way of Yoruichi's bed room, but not before getting in her last word. "You're a terrible lair, Yoruichi. It really doesn't suit you."

"I learned from the best," Yoruichi smirked back disregarding her mom's words. She wasn't willing for herself to be found out that easily.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What happened to you?" Haruka questioned eyeing the younger girl strangely.

Soi avoided the blonde's eyes and quietly got into the passenger side of the corvette. Her hair was shrewd on her head along with small bags hugging her eyes due to the lack of sleep. The night before, Soi forced herself to finish a twenty paged paper for her history class that was this morning. It was unlike her to procrastinate in completing her assignments, but for some reason she was allowing her deadlines to creep up on her more often.

Soi chose to immerse herself in her work in hopes of ignoring the strange feelings that started to come over her whenever she thought about Yoruichi. To her surprise the long nights of being a book worm didn't help, but only added to the unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach whenever she glanced over any subject. The thought of helping Yoruichi with one of their late night study times, plagued her mind causing her stomach to flutter even more. Soi shook her head remembering it was those very thoughts that kept her from finishing her paper on time.

Soi let out a defeated sigh as she buckled her seat belt, fastening herself into her seat. She didn't understand what was happening to her, she even avoided going to class for a whole week, but managed to turn in her assignments on time. Soi knew she was avoiding Yoruichi in hopes that by not seeing her that those feelings would go away, but to her surprise the separation only caused her to think about the older girl even more. Memories from a few nights ago began to plague her mind once more; she could even feel the touch of Yoruichi's lips on her own at that moment. A blush showed on Soi's face as she remembered the taste of the goddess mouth. She thought it was strange that she felt like she was in a daze at the thought of kissing Yoruichi. _'Why do I feel this way?' _she thought to herself not noticing that her eyes were glazed over.

"Hey Soi did you hear me?" Haruka spoke up again, pulling the car to a stop at an intersection of a red light. She thought it was odd that her sister appeared to be out of it today. Soi was usually focused, not giving the time of day for day dreaming. It puzzled her why she was acting so strange all of a sudden, Haruka found out from her dad that Soi didn't even return home the night after Yoruichi's party. She glanced at Soi from out of the corner of her eye. '_I hope nothing happened between her and Yoruichi,'_ she thought to herself noticing that Soi's attention was still in a daze. "Soi did you hear me?" she started once more.

"What?" Soi questioned snapping out of her daze. She wasn't even aware she had spaced out at that very moment.

"What's wrong with you? Did something happen at that party you went to a few days ago?" Haruka asked, she was worried that her sister seemed like she was barely in touch with reality. The tomboy was anxious to get answers from the younger girl on why she was acting so strange? "Did Yoruichi do anything to you?" she demanded her eyes starting to turn to slits at the thought of the goddess making a move on her sister.

Haruka was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that the light was green, her eyes focused on Soi impatiently awaiting an answer. Several cars in back of them, switched lanes while yelling obscenities at the blond as they passed by, but Haruka paid them no mind. Her emerald eyes stared at Soi in anger.

"N..No Ruka, nothing happened at the party. Well.. except…." Soi spoke up, praying that the blush on her face was gone. She knew her sister would take matters into her own hands if she knew the real reason for her behavior. For some unknown reason Soi could feel her stomach tighten at the very thought of telling Haruka the truth, she knew Haruka would overreact to things so she declined in telling the truth.

"Except, what?" Haruka asked her eyes focused back on the road, she looked out of the corner of her eye at Soi suspiciously. She knew there was more to what Soi was telling her.

"Some guy slipped something into my drink but Yoruichi stopped him before he could do anything. I ended up spending the night at her house until the drug wore off. She practically watched over me the whole time ," Soi admitted she noticed that Haruka's features had mellowed slightly.

Haruka's jaw was clenched at the thought of someone hurting Soi, but otherwise she remained silent. She pondered what the younger woman had said, while wondering why the famous play girl on campus would even bother to save Soi. For the past three year's Haruka had known Yoruichi to be after only one thing when it came to anyone she showed a romantic interest in . Why would Yoruichi rescue Soi when all she wants to do is get her in the sheets? The very thought of the goddess actually doing a kind deed without getting anything out of it puzzled her. _'Maybe Yoruichi's intentions are true, she would never bother to take up for anyone otherwise.' _ She thought to herself as she glanced at Soi.

Soi remained silent, she avoided looking at Haruka choosing instead to focus her attention outside of the car. Her eyes went wide in shock as she thought she saw a familiar violet haired woman driving a luxurious silver coupe right in the other lane. She blinked her eyes once more to see if it was her imagination, but the silver sports car had sped away from them. _'That couldn't have been Yoruichi, or could it?'_ Soi thought to herself her mouth was half open in shock.

"You might want to keep your mouth close or a bug could fly in it," Haruka's husky voice spoke up, a smirk was on her face at that time. She thought it was funny how Soi was acting at that moment. "I didn't know you like Aston Martin's so much Soi."

"I thought I saw someone I knew driving that car, that's all," Soi muttered avoiding the blonde's boyish smile. A blush was now on her face, knowing she had been caught.

"Really, then why are you blushing," Haruka started while she drove her car into the main student parking lot on campus. She parked the car, briefly favoring Soi with a skeptical stare at the blush on her face.

Soi could feel all the blood in her body rush up to her face in anger. She didn't like the fact that her sister was constantly throwing questions at her. Consciously she balled her fist up, she didn't understand why Haruka was doing a cross examination on her any way. "I told you I was tired! Soi answered opening the door to her side of the car. She glanced at her watch realizing she would be late if she didn't leave now. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to class." Soi grumbled anger was still apparent in her tone of voice.

Haruka still looked at Soi skeptically, but decided to lighten the mood between them. She wasn't willing to give up in getting a straight answer from Soi, so she tried a different approach. "You like her don't you?" she asked grabbing Soi's wrist before she walked away from her.

"What are you talking about?" Soi scowled. She wondered why her sister would even ask her such a question.

"Just answer the question Soi. Do you like Yoruichi or not?"

Soi bit her bottom lip, not knowing why her stomach felt like it was tightening up at the question that she was given. "Of course not, she's just a friend."

Haruka looked into the younger girl's eyes as if she was looking for an honest answer, but quickly broke her stare. She released Soi's wrist, her eyes still on her. "Make sure it stays that way."

Soi shook her head, but started to walk off from the car. "Right," she answered in a sarcastic tone. She made herself a personal note to ask her sister why she hated the other woman.

Within five minutes Soi arrived at her biology class on time. She quickly took a seat in the back of the auditorium. She wanted to avoid running into Yoruichi today, she deliberately missed her nine-o'clock class in hopes of not running into the goddess. To her own surprise her plan of avoiding the older woman actually seemed to be going along successfully until she heard a familiar voice in the back of her.

"So you actually did skip your first two classes today?" Yoruichi smiled a catty grin on her face at seeing Soi's frustrated glare sent her way.

"Yoruichi what are you doing here?" Soi scowled she didn't feel like talking or seeing the other woman for that matter. She wondered why Yoruichi had this effect on her, especially since she had kissed her, she had never been kissed before by any one. Soi could feel her heart flutter at seeing the tan woman in back of her , she felt like she wanted to smile back, but fought the urge to.

Soi forced the scowl on her face to remain, it bothered her that Yoruichi was the cause of her emotions being in an uproar. She hated to admit it to herself, but she actually enjoyed the kiss from Yoruichi, but was not willing to let that be known so she chose to react distant towards the older girl until she could figure her own feelings out.

"I came here to see you. I had to make sure you we're ok, it's not like you to skip class," Yoruichi winked disregarding Soi's tone of voice.

"I don't need you to check up on me," Soi growled feeling a light blush come on her face at meeting Yoruichi's golden eyes. She actually could feel her stomach fluttering as she studied the other woman's face briefly. Yoruichi eye brows furrowed up slightly at Soi's words.

"Why are you avoiding me? I said I was sorry about what happened the other night," Yoruichi started hoping she would have another chance with Soi. She jumped over the chair she was seated in behind Soi. A grin remained on her face as she sat down next to Soi, she was happy to see her.

"I'm not avoiding you. I was late for class today because I was up all night finishing my homework. I even had to call Haruka to give me a ride to campus. Now if you don't _mind_, I am in the middle of class here," Soi hissed a scowl still on her face.

"You know we have project that will be due in a few days, what do you say we start on it today?" Yoruichi said still carrying on a conversation, she was ignoring the professor that was talking to the class.

Soi raised her eyebrow in an incredulous fashion at actually hearing Yoruichi mention the word homework. For the past three months since Soi had known Yoruichi, this woman always avoided the subject, in fact Yoruichi was a procrastinator at finishing any assignment that was given to her. "When did you actually start caring about homework?" she inquired a puzzled expression on her face.

Yoruichi smiled she knew her words wouldn't go unnoticed by the younger girl, a catty grin was on her face as she realized she had Soi's full attention. "Well we did agree about painting me for our group project remember?"

A hot blush appeared on Soi's face remembering her conversation she had with Yoruichi a few weeks ago about painting the goddess. "N…n…no way I'm not painting that !"

"Come on Soi it won't be bad, besides….. Yoruichi lingered closer tilting her head on Soi's shoulder. "I'll show a little skin if you want," she whispered in a low sultry voice.

Soi could an unfamiliar warm feeling rise up in her stomach at the very thought of painting Yoruichi nude. She hated the fact that Yoruichi's way in presenting her offer was not helping her situation but making it worse. Soi felt Yoruichi's cool breath on her neck which caused her thoughts to wonder a little. She wondered what it would feel like to actually feel those soft lips on her neck. "S…s..stop," she stuttered pulling away from Yoruichi.

Yoruichi only smiled at Soi mischievously she was glad to finally see her again. The goddess had no idea how dull things were without the younger girl. She missed Soi's constant blush and stuttering whenever she flirted with her. It amazed her how Soi affected her so much that she felt miserable for an entire week by just being rejected by her. She continued to smile relieved that Soi was now back to her normal self. "So what do you say?" she started once more.

Soi folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. "I'm not doing it," she answered realizing that class was dismissed. She quickly grabbed her back pack while getting up from her chair. Soi was just about to head in the other direction until Yoruichi grabbed her wrist.

"You do know the project's due on Friday, right?" Yoruichi said her eyes seemed like they were pleading for Soi to accept her suggestion.

Soi sighed she cursed herself inwardly realizing that tomorrow was Friday, another deadline had snuck up on her again. _'Why is this happening to me?', _she thought to herself while glancing at a smiling Yoruichi. She thought it was strange that Yoruichi actually knew the due date for an assignment, especially since she only went to their art class once.

"How did you know when the assignment was due? You only went to one class, Yoruichi." Soi muttered knowing that today would be along day.

Yoruichi only smiled victoriously, she got out of her seat. "I have my ways," she winked at Soi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Soi mumbled in exasperation as she stood at the blanked canvas that was attached to the board in front of her. She was attempting to keep her eyes glued to the canvas, an unfamiliar warm feeling stared to flow through her body as she heard the door to the art room open.

"You know you can't paint a picture of me, if you stare at that canvas all day," Yoruichi smiled walking in the room with a bath robe on her. She was using every ounce of restraint in her body to not make any advances to Soi right there, she admitted to herself that this project in itself was tempting.

The goddess eyes gleamed for a moment at the real reason why she suggested herself as being their art project. Yoruichi knew that if Soi was actually interested in her, she would be able to get a more definite answer by Soi's body language to seeing her in this type of setting. The goddess smiled at the fact that she wouldn't have to ask the younger girl at all, because her actions would speak louder than her constant scowls and grumbles. Yoruichi had no intentions of being rejected again, instead she would just be patient allowing everything to fall into place. _'She looks nervous,' _she thought to herself while taking a seat on the bar stool that was in front of the canvas. "You can stop staring at the canvas now," she mused.

"I'm not staring at the canvas !" Soi snapped catching sight of Yoruichi's cleavage that was slightly exposed through the tan bathrobe. Soi swallowed hard feeling as if the heat was turned on high in the art room, she withdrew her sketch pen glancing up at Yoruichi who was slowly untying her bathrobe. _'Get a grip on yourself Soi this is just an assignment,'_ she thought to herself, a slight tint of pink was now on her cheeks.

Soi's eyes looked up from the canvas realizing that Yoruichi was now standing naked right in front of her. Soi's mouth was opened wide at seeing the goddess body for the first time. She wasn't able to keep her eyes off of Yoruichi's firm chest and perked nipples, along with well defined legs and narrowed hips. Soi even noticed that Yoruichi's stomach was toned along with her toned arms, it was evident that the older girl worked out.

"See something you like?" Yoruichi teased knowing that her plan had worked perfectly. She smiled back at Soi, happy that the younger girl reacted exactly the way she had expected her to.

"D…d… don't you think you should put your robe back on. It is starting to get a little chilly in here," Soi stuttered, trying to avert her eyes away from Yoruichi's body. She hated the fact that she was stuck in such a tensed sexual atmosphere. Subconsciously she stole another glance back at Yoruichi and was countered with another catty grin. _'Now I know why she's nicknamed the goddess,'_ she thought to herself, she sighed inwardly then focused her attention on the task at hand.

"No that's ok, I'm a lot more comfortable this way," Yoruichi smiled slyly she took a seat on a nearby bar stool. The goddess had no qualms about exposing her body to anyone, especially if that someone was the one she was attracted to. She sat back watching Soi's every move, she knew Soi liked her and she couldn't wait to make her next move.

An hour later, Yoruichi sat on the bar stool impatiently while watching Soi who seemed focused on her drawing. She noticed Soi's determined expression that was on her face, despite she still had a tint of pink on her cheeks as she occasionally took a glance back at her then to the canvas. Yoruichi thought it was cute how Soi reacted to her and wondered if she would ever be able to get a kiss from Soi willing.

"Ok, I'm finished," Soi announced looking up from the canvas.

"Really, let me see," Yoruichi said walking over to the canvas with her bath robe now back on. She looked over Soi's shoulder and was surprised by Soi's drawing. The younger girl drew her surrounded by butterflies, with a genuine smile on her face in the picture. "Soi, it's beautiful. You really did a good job." Yoruichi said a genuine smile on her face.

"Th--tha--thank you," Soi stammered she could feel Yoruichi's cool breath brush up against her ear. _'Why am I so nervous around her?'_ she thought to herself she noticed that the space between her and Yoruichi was becoming less and less.

"You know I really like this drawing," Yoruichi said smoothly leaning in closer to Soi, she was so close to grazing Soi's mouth, but chose not to be entirely direct.

"Really?" a genuine smile was on Soi's face she was happy that Yoruichi liked it, she felt Yoruichi lingering closer to her face, causing her stomach to flutter.

Yoruichi tactfully chose her next step, she didn't want to anger Soi again, but she couldn't hold back the part of her that was yearning to taste those lips again. Her mind was screaming at her to make her move, once she saw Soi draw closer to her she made her move. Yoruichi gently pulled Soi's face toward hers and kissed her.

Soi was about to object, but was too late. She felt the warmness of Yoruichi's mouth once more causing her to feel as if she was walking on air. Yoruichi's kiss was soft yet passionate unlike the first kiss she received from her, this one wasn't as heated. Soi's brain was yelling at her to respond, but she was frozen in place. She couldn't help but welcome the kiss and to her surprise this time she returned it back.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow I know it's been a while since I have updated this fic, but things are starting to fall into place. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, but let me know and I will defiantly change it. This chapter has not been edited, so please forgive me about the mistakes. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	8. Encountering Flames

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for being MIA last week when it came to updating this fic, but I made it long just for you guys. I hope you like it. I've had several ideas streaming through my mind on the sequel to Entrapment which was successfully posted the other day.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter, this chapter has not been beta read yet, but I will be correct ASAP. **

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. **

**Chapter 8**

"Where did you disappear to yesterday? I thought you were kidnapped," Kisuke joked as he walked along side of Yoruichi. A curious look was on his face as he noticed the catty smile his best friend had on.

"I had an assignment to complete with Soi yesterday, that's all." Yoruichi answered simply a smile hugging her lips as she remembered the kiss.

"Really, from the looks of it I'd say you got more than that assignment comp---

Kisuke was immediately silenced by a hard punch to his shoulder blade from Yoruichi. "Ouch, geez Yoruichi what did you do that for?" Kisuke whined rubbing his arm in pain.

"Pervert," Yoruichi mumbled at her friend in reply a smirk on her face. "For your information, I only got a kiss from her."

Kisuke stared at Yoruichi curiously. "Wow the great Yoruichi Shihouin only got one kiss from someone she's attracted to. Sounds to me you must be getting rusty."

Yoruichi chuckled remembering the deep blush that formed on Soi's face after she kissed her. She thought it was cute how Soi's reserved demeanor had melted instantly. The goddess thought Soi was even cuter when she stuttered in attempt to string together an excuse to leave. Reluctantly Yoruichi parted from the other girl a little disappointed that Soi declined on admitting how she truly felt. Yoruichi knew Soi liked her, but thought that the younger girl just needed sometime to admit it to herself then she would make her next move.

"Do you actually think you can pull this one off?" Kisuke questioned thinking back to how his best friend actually responded to her past lovers. He knew whenever Yoruichi showed even one sign of falling in love with someone she would get what she wanted then split after everything was said and done. A frown formed on Kisuke's face at the thought of what could be the result of this situation.

"Of course, this is nothing I can't handle," Yoruichi answered avoiding Kisuke's questioning eyes she knew she was lying to herself about the entire matter. The goddess admitted to herself that she liked Soi, but never thought about how to handle the bet. She thought about giving up the bet, but opted not to because her pride would be at state. Yoruichi decided to wait and see how things played out, if the worst possible outcome happened she would deal with it at that time. _'Don't think too much about this Yoruichi, you can do this,'_ she thought to herself.

"You want me to remind you of that before or after you get in too deep with your new girl friend?" Kisuke quipped a skeptical look on his face. He could see right through Yoruichi's front that she was putting on.

Yoruichi was just about to retaliate, but her phone buzzed off catching her attention. She glanced down at her collar id, recognizing that it was her mother calling her. "Yeah mom," she answered awaiting the reason why her mother was calling her this early.

"Where are you? I need your help getting to my next job," Naoko answered a hint of irritation could be heard in her voice.

"My my looks like someone forgot the campus after not being with the chancellor for three years," Yoruichi smiled into the phone intentionally taunting the older woman. She knew her parents were separated but her father intentially made excuses to see her mother in hopes of getting back with her.

Naoko snorted in reply. "I was trying to avoid seeing him again today."

"Oh so you and dad _are_ talking again?" Yoruichi continued but could hear a slight pause on the other end of the line. She loved joking with her mother, even though she knew she was getting on the other woman's nerves.

"Yoruichi, be a dear and just come get me. I think I'm parked outside some café near a dorm room," Naoko sighed into the receiver disregarding her daughter's question. With that the line went dead on Yoruichi's cell phone.

"Looks like we have to rescue my mom," Yoruichi grinned wondering why her mother was on campus in the first place.

"Wow I get to spend the day with the dynamic heartbreakers; this should be inter….. Ouch Yoruichi that hurt!" Kisuke stopped midsentence rubbing his now bursed arm once more.

Yoruichi only smirked at her friend's reaction. "Please don't repeat that in front of her, you'll only encourage my mom."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soi remained silent as she walked down the hallway of the history building; to her surprise she was at peace disregarding the fact that she was on her way to meet her mom today. The thought of spending time with her mother was never appealing but after her dazed behavior the other day once she returned from school, she could hardly believe her mother insisted on them meeting.

A sincere smile was on Soi's face along with a slight blush, as she thought about the kiss she shared with Yoruichi yesterday. She could still feel a familiar warm feeling that fluttered in her stomach, remembering Yoruichi's grin that was on her face. Soi remembered that after the kiss she had been reduced to a shy stuttering state. She purposefully managed to string together an excuse to leave Yoruichi, after tripping over a nearby broom and nearly knocking down a desk before she managed to get out of the room.

Soi let out a sigh pondering exactly where things were going with her and Yoruichi. She had never been involved in any type of romantic relationship before and the thought of actually being in one excited her as well as frightened her a little. Soi really wondered if Yoruichi was considering getting into a relationship with her. The asian girl remembered Haruka's warnings about Yoruichi, but in this case was Yoruichi still the same way now? Soi immediately dismissed the second thoughts from her head, if Yoruichi was playing the role of a playgirl why would she be so sincere?

"Soi, is something bothering you? It's not like you to be late," a strict voice interrupted Soi's thoughts.

Soi looked in the direction of her mother's office door, surprised that the elder Fon was standing in the door way of the office. "Mom what are you doing outside your office? Did you end your class early?" she started while avoiding her mother's questioning eyes as she walked into the older woman's office.

"Of course not, I finished my classes two hours ago, but enough about my work. I'm concerned about you," Mrs. Fon started as she motioned to a seat for her daughter to sit down.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Soi muttered taking a seat in front of her mother's desk.

Sayuri remained silent as she took a seat at her desk; she rubbed her temple in frustration. She knew she would not be able to avoid having this conversation with Soi, but she decided not to let it linger fearing that the consequences would be bad. "It's come to my attention that you have been helping another student of lower academics."

Soi raised an eye brown in an incredulous fashion; she didn't believe that her mother was actually talking about Yoruichi this way. Unconsciously she could feel her fist ball up fearing where their conversation was going. She chose to remain silent awaiting the elder woman's next words, despite the fact that she wanted to end the conversation right there.

"It's rather amusing to me that Miss Shihouin would actually choose to be tutored by the professor's daughter in hopes of getting a good grade. Don't you find that odd?"

"I offered to help Yoruichi because she wasn't doing well in your class. There's nothing wrong with trying to pass a class that you've failed twice," Soi muttered a hint of venom could be heard in her voice as her eyes met similar grey ones.

Sayuri forehead furrowed slightly, but otherwise remained unimpressed by her daughter's reaction. She wondered why Soi seemed to be on the defensive side all of a sudden. "I hope you know what you're doing, bad associations bring on assimilations and I don't want you to fall behind in your classes at the expense of helping….

"Mom, you don't even know her," Soi interrupted she disregarded the other woman's angry glare. "Why do you insist on talking about her like this?"

"I know enough, y…..

Sayuri was immediately cut off by the sound of chatter outside her office door that seemed to be getting closer every second.

"I wish you told me this building was in such a mess. This project will take me months to complete," Naoko grumbled from outside Sayuri's office door. A clip board was clenched in her hands as she carefully wrote down notes about her surroundings. She pursued her lips at the thought of the amount of man power it would take to redesign the building.

"Looks like someone doesn't want to actually work," Yoruichi smiled leading the way to the last office room her mother had to redesign. She wasn't looking forward to showing her mom her current Professors' office especially since she didn't like Mrs. Fon. Her right hand grasped the door knob, turning it slowly. The younger Shihouin silently prayed that her bitchy teacher would not be in the office.

"Miss Shihouin don't you know how to knock?" Sayuri snapped her eyes no longer on her daughter but now on the violet haired young women that was standing in her office door.

Yoruichi raised an eye brow at her professor in an incredulous fashion, she was just about to retort back to the other woman's remark but her mother beat her to it.

"Excuse us but we were just about to," Naoko interjected stepping into the door way, she equaled Yoruichi's height standing alongside of her. She wondered why the professor addressed her daughter in such a harsh tone. "My name is Naoko Shihouin and I've been assigned to redesign this building. I apologize if we interrupted, but my daughter was only showing me around so that I can give this project a brief overview before my team starts."

Soi looked over at Naoko then to her mom, the two seemed to be glaring daggers at each other. She opted to say something to break the tension in the room until she heard her mother break the silence with a smart remark.

"Isn't it a bit late in the evening to be writing plans for redesigning this building? Although I see that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree considering my experience with teaching your daughter. Procrastination must run in your family," Sayuri remarked already not liking the fact that she was interrupted from her conversation with Soi.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes, wondering why her professor was attacking her verbally like this, she wanted to say something, but was silently holding her own self back.

"Actually I think the best planning is done under pressure," Naoko retorted a smart smirk was on her face as she stared at Sayuri.

"Tch you may want to reconsider that motto, planning under pressure is risky business, especially when it comes to parenting," Sayuri replied glaring sternly at the other woman.

"Mother!" Soi grumbled hating the fact that the older woman was practically disrespecting the other two women.

"That's alright Soifon, I'm just happy you've managed to escape from learning such fowl manners," Naoko smiled turning around to the exit of the door but not before getting in the last word. Mrs. Fon I'll be sure to personally make your office short, cramped and narrow, just like your perception," she concluded walking out of the office.

Yoruichi could only smile at her mom's word's knowing that her professor had just ticked her mother off. She was holding herself back from laughing at Soi's mom. She knew her mother wouldn't get along with her professor especially since she had her personality.

Soi stared at the door closing with her mouth open she had never met anyone besides Yoruichi who would stand up to her mother. _'Now I see who she gets her personality from,'_ she thought to herself turning her attention to her mother whose face was now red with anger.

"The nerve of that woman, no wonder her daughter is arrogant," Sayuri growled up under her breath. She focused her eyes at Soi who was standing up from her chair and starting towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I just remember I have to do some research for a paper," Soifon answered attempting to avoid her mother's angry glare. Without exchanging any more words she quickly walked out of the office, shutting the door behind her. She scanned the hallway hoping to see some sign that Yoruichi was still around; she wanted to apologize for her mother's behavior. She rushed down the hall way, praying she didn't miss her chance. In a mad dash to the exit she opened the building's exit with a loud clang, not even noticing that Yoruichi was standing a few inches away from the exit.

"Awwww you missed me?"Yoruichi asked a catty grin on her face, her arms were folded while looking at Soi realizing that she was looking for her.

Soi snorted in reply at first while trying to catch her breath, she felt a light blush on her face. She quickly turned away from Yoruichi and crossed her arms defensively. "No I was just coming to apologize to your mom."

Yoruichi walked over to Soi, cupping her chin affectionately and stared into her eyes. "Are you sure about that?" she whispered in a seductive voice noticing that Soi's face had become redder. The goddess didn't notice that her mother had reached her car first and was now waiting on her.

"Y...y...yes," Soi stuttered realizing Yoruichi's face was lingering closer to her by the minute. Her body temperature started to rise each second. She purposefully attempted to shift her head to the other side knowing that Yoruichi was trying to kiss her.

Yoruichi's smile only grew wider as her face continued to linger closer to Soi's she was so close to grazing the other girl's lips. "Do you have anything planed for tonight?" she asked her eyes staring into Soi's grey ones.

"I have a few assignments to finish before tomorrow," Soi shrugged attempting to avoid the other woman's eyes.

"Do you have anything planned after that?"

Soi sighed inwardly feeling that Yoruichi was up to something, she knew would regret the next few words that she would say. "No, why?"

"I was wondering if you would go out with me tonight," Yoruichi answered leaning into Soi; she advanced closer to Soi in order to steal a kiss.

"What?" Soi could feel her face turn completely red; she could hardly believe the other woman was so forward in asking her out. Soi 's mind wondered a brief moment in taking in Yoruichi's words, the thought of where she stood in a relationship with Yoruichi had plagued her mind once, but she never considered the other woman would ask her out. The thought of going out on a date with Yoruichi excited her as well as made her nervous, she swallowed hard not knowing how to reply back. For the first time in her life, Soi felt butterflies in her stomach as her eyes stared into golden ones.

Yoruichi remained staring at Soi awaiting an answer along with seeing her chance to kiss the girl, but she was immediately interrupted by her mother's voice. She cursed herself silently forgetting that the older woman was present.

"Yoruichi, can you please stop trying to seduce Soi long enough to open the door to your car? It won't take _that _long!" Naoko yelled interrupting her daughter from making any further advances towards Soi. She had been watching the entire scene unfold between Yoruichi and Soi. The elder Shihouin thought it was cute at how Yoruichi was behaving around Soi. Naoko had never seen her daughter act so sincere towards anyone she showed an interest in. She wondered if Yoruichi was even aware of her own behavior at that moment, it was obvious that she cared for Soi more than just a friend or fling.

Yoruichi only smiled at her mom's comment and pressed the keyless entry on a small black device that was on her key chain. The door to the BMW opened within seconds; Naoko shook her head at the younger woman's actions and sat down in the car.

"So what do you say?" Yoruichi continued without missing a beat, she was hoping Soi would say yes.

"I...I don't know what to say," Soi admitted feeling butterflies increase in her stomach she avoided the other woman's eyes.

"How about yes?" Yoruichi asked hoping Soi would catch on that she really wanted her to go.

Soi debated in her mind if she should accept Yoruichi's invitation. The thought of going on a date with her sparked excitement inside her for some reason, as well as intrigued her. Soi didn't understand why she was feeling so excited but she fought the urge to hug Yoruichi right there instead she just responded in a calm voice. "Alright, I'll go with you," she said a small smile hugging her lips.

"Great!" Yoruichi shouted with joy, while wrapping her arms around Soi's body bringing her closer to her. The goddess successfully leaned in capturing Soi's lips in a quick kiss; she slowly withdrew from Soi seconds later a smile still on her face. "I'll pick you up at seven, don't keep me waiting," she concluded in a seductive voice.

"O...okay," Soi stuttered once more speechless by Yoruichi's tone of voice.

Yoruichi winked back at Soi then headed for her car. She closed the door to the sports car, forgetting that her mother was in the car.

"Aren't you the Casanova," Naoko commented while smiling at the younger woman.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yoruichi continued to smile while starting her car, she glanced up at the rearview mirror watching Soi walk out of the parking lot.

"It's funny after all these years, I never thought I would see the day you would fall in love. I always thought you'd play the part of a player for a while," Naoko started.

"I'm not in love," Yoruichi mumbled not wanting to admit that her mother was right. She shifted her car into another gear as she exited the parking lot of the university.

"I disagree; it's obvious that you're in love with her. Are you even aware of the way your face lights up when you two are together?"

"Mom, you're over reacting, I don't fall in love," Yoruichi said shrugging at the very mention of the word. The goddess rolled her eyes at the very thought of giving her heart to any one despite the fact that her thoughts were on Soi at that moment. She felt her heart flutter remembering the first kiss she shared with the younger girl. Yoruichi immediately shook her head, in an effort to discard the emotions she was feeling at that moment. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_ she thought to herself as she continued to drive, noticing that out of the corner of her eye a catty grin was on her mother's face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe I'm nervous," Soi muttered to herself, while looking over herself in her bedroom mirror. She was dressed in blue fitting jeans with a nice fitting yellow and black top. Soi let out a grateful, sigh happy that her step father was called to a business meeting and her mother tagged along with him. She knew if her mother was at home she would have had to explain who she was going on a date with tonight. _'I hope I didn't over do it,'_ she thought to herself hearing the door bell ring down stairs. "I'm coming," Soi shouted quickly walking down stairs to the front door. She slowly opened the door, a blush started to form on her face as Yoruichi stepped into the house.

"You're looking cute," Yoruichi winked taking off her black shades, her eyes traveling from Soi's nicely fitting jeans all the way up to her top then her blushing face.

"T…t...thank you," Soi stuttered realizing that she was staring at Yoruichi's mid -driff.

"See something you like?" Yoruichi smiled not being able to fight back the urge to flirt with Soi.

Soi only turned a deeper shade of red in reply to Yoruichi's question, she attempted to avoid Yoruichi's playful gaze as she opened the door to her house. "W...w...we should get going before we're late," she stuttered disregarding the question. Soi couldn't help but look out of the corner of her eye at what Yoruichi was wearing. The goddess was dressed in jeans that showed off her curves along with a fitting black tee shirt that was slightly showing her cleavage. The tan woman was also wearing a white jacket over her out fit.

"I'm in no rush," Yoruichi smiled wrapping an arm around Soi's shoulder. She was looking forward to spending an evening with Soi without having to deal with homework. The catty woman pressed her keyless entry to her car allowing the doors to her car to open.

"Where are we going any way?" Soi queried once they were both in the car. She fastened her seat belt carefully, remembering that Yoruichi drove fast.

"To the club of course," Yoruichi answered a catty grin was on her face as she shifted her car's gear into drive.

"What? You never mentioned we were going to a club," Soi gasped not liking the very idea of going to the club.

"Come on Soi it'll be fun."

"Yoruichi, _I_ don't want to go to the club," Soi hissed a scowl starting to form on her face.

"Soi I promise we won't stay there long," Yoruichi said wishing Soi would change her mind.

"I'm not going," Soi growled she glared daggers at Yoruichi who now appeared disappointed; she felt her heart sink at the older woman's forlorn appearance. Soi bit her bottom lip, a sinking feeling settled in the pit of her stomach sensing what the end result of her evening would be.

Within fifteen minutes, Soifon found herself stepping into a night club named Feria. The sound of a loud music drifted through the air as people moved harmoniously to the beat of the music. Yoruichi carefully led Soi through the crowd of people occasionally speaking to a few familiar faces that smiled back at her. She silently prayed that she wouldn't run into any of her ex's tonight, she really didn't feel like dealing with any type of drama that would be caused by an old flame.

Soi carefully followed closely at Yoruichi's heels trying not to pay attention to the curious gazes that were given to her by both men and women as they walked through the crowd. Soi couldn't help but feel a little nervous at noticing a few angry glares that were sent her way as she continued to walk through the crowd of people with Yoruichi. Grey eyes caught a glimpse of a raven haired woman who stared at Soi with narrowed eyes as she continued to dance with another girl. Soi wondered why the other woman was practically glaring daggers at her; she broke the stare with the other woman. "I think I need some water," Soi said to Yoruichi not desiring to dance.

"Alright, just follow me," Yoruichi winked leading Soi to the bar. She ordered a bottle of water for Soi and was just about to order herself a long island ice tea until Kuukaku caught her attention.

"I knew I'd find you here first," Kuukaku smiled at both Soi and Yoruichi. She was surprised that Yoruichi was able to get Soi to go to a club. She noticed a genuine smile was on both Yoruichi and Soifon's face a few minutes ago before she had came up to the duo.

"I'm surprised you're not sitting over here yet. You must be sober right now," Yoruichi shot back, knowing Kuukaku would never pass up the chance to drink.

Kuukaku only rolled her eyes at her friend's remark then drew her attention to Soi. "You mind if I steal her away for a few minutes?"

Soi only blushed at the roguish looking woman's remark. "What's that suppose to mean?" she retorted.

Kuukaku was just about to reply back to Soi, but Yoruichi beat her to it.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Soi," Yoruichi winked at Soi while starting to walk off with Kuukaku.

Kuukaku waited until they were out of ear shot from Soifon to ask her questions. "What's going on between you two? Are you actually starting to like her?

"What are you talking about?" Yoruichi questioned pretending she didn't have a clue what Kuukaku was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know, Kisuke told me you've done a complete 360. I'm surprised that kid could change you so much. I can't believe you're spending your time with just one person now with no sex involved," Kuukaku said shaking her head, while her lips started to quirk at the corners, at the thought of how Yoruichi's behavior. "I never thought I'd see the day you get sprung on someone."

"I'm not sprung," Yoruichi snorted in reply disgusted at the very word. She knew she liked Soi, but wasn't willing to admit it to anyone else at that moment.

"You expect me to believe that? It's obvious you like the kid," Kuukaku commented while taking out a cigarette and lighting it. She inhaled slowly from the nicotine stick while carefully watching Yoruichi. "I bet you plan on getting lucky tonight."

"Actually I'm taking things slow with Soi," Yoruichi admitted, remembering the first time she made a move on Soi. The goddess had no intentions of pissing off Soi a second time for making a move on her.

"What? You mean to tell me that Yoruichi Shihouin, the famous play girl on campus is not planning on bedding our current bet tonight. Come on you don't expect me to believe that shit," Kuukaku smiled inhaling from her cigarette. She exhaled the smoke into the air once more then drew her attention to her friend. "You know you'll lose this bet if you fall in love."

"Tch, I don't fall in love, so I won't lose," Yoruichi muttered avoiding Kuukaku's skeptical stare. Golden eyes looked carefully back at Soifon noticing that a familiar raven haired woman was now sitting next to Soi at the bar. Yoruichi could feel a lump in her throat realizing that one of her ex's was now talking to Soi. _'Damn, this is not good,'_ she thought to herself attempting to cease the feeling of dread that was coming on her.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry I had to end it here for this chapter. Actually chapter 7, 8 and 9 were suppose to be one chapter, but that would taken a while. I'll update to chapter 9 this upcoming week before New Years. I'm sorry if there is any grammar mistakes and spelling, I have not been able to find a beta reader yet. I plan on changing that soon by looking for another one. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	9. Case Of The Ex

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this fic sooner but hey at least I managed to update one fic this week. I really hope you guys like it, because this fic did take a bit of brain storming. Shout outs to YoruSoi for your help, you really helped me in getting out of a case of writers block. ^_^

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter, this chapter has not been beta read yet, but I will be correct ASAP. **

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. **

**Chapter 9**

Yoruichi was never the type to panic whenever she saw an old flame in her presence, but tonight she completely disregarded her cool and stared intently at the scene that was happening a few feet from her. She could feel her mouth get dry as a bead of sweat flowed down her brow as she watched her ex, Sora sit right next to Soifon at a table near the bar.

The goddess debated in her mind if she should get back to the table or just let the situation run its course. She bit her lip in anger at seeing Sora glance at her from the corner of her eye with a sly grin on her face despite the fact that she was now downing her second shot of vodka.

"Damn, looks like you're plan is fucked," Kuukaku mentioned realizing who the taller raven haired woman was that was now seated next to Soifon. "Do you want me to get her off your back?" she offered noticing that Yoruichi looked nervous.

Yoruichi just shrugged, seeing right through her ex's plan. "Tch that's what Sora wants, I'm not going to feed into her plan." She sighed hating the fact that she was forcing herself not to go up to the table; she knew Sora was attempting to make a scene at the club. Yoruichi remembered that out of all her ex's Sora was the most dramatic one yet cunning in always getting what she wanted. "I'll just wait, I doubt Sora will try to hurt Soi, but if she does I'll step in." she smiled at Kuukaku a mischievous grin on her face even though she felt Soi was slipping through her hands.

"Hey let's go to the bar up stairs for a couple of drinks instead. You won't have to see another ex," Kuukaku offered not desiring to waist another minute.

Yoruichi shrugged at her friend's offer. She didn't want to leave Soi alone with one of her latest ex. "You go ahead, I'll stay here."

"Damn it, Yoruichi will only be gone for a few minutes. That bitch can't mess up things for you that fast, besides I thought you said you didn't fall in love," Kuukaku started.

"I'm not I just don't want Sora to mess things up for me. I actually plan on winning this bet," Yoruichi exclaimed she was still looking at Soi from out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but feel a strange sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as her eyes kept looking at Soi. The goddess shook her head, at the feeling and decided to head with her friend up stairs. "Alright let's go, but only for a few minutes."

"That's more like it," Kuukaku smiled victoriously as she led the way upstairs.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice asked from behind Soifon.

Soi shifted in her seat, her eyes met curious blue ones. She shrugged at the raven haired girl that she recognized from the crowd a few minutes earlier. "Not at all," she muttered mostly to her bottle of water than to the other girl.

"You must be Soifon," the woman smirked trying to get Soi's attention. She thought it was comical that her ex, Yoruichi would be interested in such an uptight looking girl.

"How do you know my name?" Soi questioned. Her grey eyes stared at the other girl questioningly, awaiting an answer even though she felt as if she was being a victim of an inside joke.

The woman only continued to smile, disregarding Soi's question, she quickly downed a shot of vodka then slammed the glass on the table. "My name's Sora and you must be Yoruichi's new flame," she mentioned staring lazily at Soi.

"Excuse me?" Soi narrowed her eyes, noticing the hint of anger that was laced in the woman's question. She didn't know why the other woman was responding to her in this way. Soi knew her and Yoruichi never talked about being a couple, even though she wanted to be with Yoruichi. _'She must one of Yoruichi's exes'; _she thought to herself noticing the other woman was dressed in a tight red dress that exposed her toned curves. The woman also had perfectly straight black hair and dark blue eyes that stared at her strangely. Soi noticed a smirk forming on Sora's face as their eyes met briefly.

"What are you smiling about?" Soi asked already feeling a bit annoyed by the other woman's presence.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what Yoruichi sees in you," Sora answered snapping her fingers to the bartender who placed another shot glass of vodka in front of her.

"Why should that concern you?" Soi snapped hating that Sora was looking down on her. She balled her fist up subconsciously, already not liking where this conversation was going.

Sora narrowed her eyes while downing her glass of vodka, the liquor was defiantly kicking in her system and she had no intentions of letting this new rival slip away from her so easily. "Oh it should concern you; Yoruichi will get bored with you and finally move on back to me. Considering your appearance I'd say you're the least of my troubles _Soi." _She stressed the younger girl's name on purpose, attempting to get on Soi's nerves.

"What are you talking about?" Soi asked with more than a hint of agitation.

"Look sweetheart," Sora spat the usual term of endearment. "This is how things are gonna go, Yoruichi is going to keep stringing you along, keep toying with you while she plays her little game. But like with all games, she's going to get tired. Honestly, I'm surprised that you have held her attention for more than three days." she finished with a click of her tongue. "Until that happens, just know that I'll be waiting in the wings. Yoruichi needs a sexy mature woman who knows how to please someone as drop dead gorgeous has herself. Not some naive shrimp of a kid who blushes at the slightest hint of a come-on!"

Soi glared at Sora in anger, she wanted to wipe the smart smirk off of the other woman's face. She was just about to retort a smart remark back, but was interrupted by the bartender that sat another glass on the table.

Soi glanced at the shot glass that was only a few inches away from her. She wanted to prove the other woman wrong, so she reluctantly down the glasses contents. A bitter taste was now in her mouth as she fought the urge to gag the contents back up.

Sora narrowed her eyes at Soi not expecting her to drink a shot. She immediately waved the bartender down for four more shots. "I hope you know what you're doing kid, because I don't back down from a challenge."

"Neither do I," Soi growled glaring dangers at the other woman also.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soi felt like her throat was on fire as she reluctantly downed her third glass of liquor, her eyes scanned her surroundings briefly, her entire world was starting to blur before her. She didn't understand how she managed to get to this point in this challenge against Sora. The Asian girl attempted to steady her hands in grabbing another shot glass that was on the edge of the table, but ended up knocking it over spilling it right into Sora's lap.

"You bitch!" Sora shouted the sound of shattering glass could be heard along with a chair that was moved from the table abruptly.

"What did you say?" Soi shouted rising up from her seat as well, her eyes narrowed back at Sora defensively. Her alcohol consumption was on an all time high which only fueled her desire to fight the other woman even though usually she wouldn't have bothered to get into a fight in the first place. She was so occupied with the situation at hand that she didn't even realize that Yoruichi was now a few inches away from her.

"I guess you're not so rusty after all since you have two chicks ready to throw blows over you," Kuukaku smiled with her arms crossed as she noticed the confused expression on Yoruichi's face at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

Yoruichi paid no attention to the Shiba woman's comment; instead she hastily got in back of Soi and grabbed her from punching Sora. She could see right through her ex's plan on making a scene in the club, even though there was already a crowd surrounding them now.

"What are you doing, Yoruichi?" Soi shouted attempting to get out of the older girl's hold, she tried to wiggled free of the woman's embrace.

"What I should have done earlier," Yoruichi muttered trying to get Soi away from the bar.

"Awwww looks like misses play girl has come to the rescue," Sora taunted a triumphant smile on her face she was hoping to get Yoruichi's attention.

Yoruichi avoided Sora's eyes and took Soi with her to the exit of the building. The goddess thought that at this very moment the actual thought of going home seemed better than remaining at the club and dealing with an jealous intoxicated ex and Soi at the same time.

"You can let me go now," Soi scowled her voice was laced in anger as she glanced up at Yoruichi. Her mind felt fuzzy although she was thinking about her conversation with Sora. '_Yoruichi is going to keep stringing you along,'_ Sora's words continued to echo in her mind not to mention she could feel the shots she had earlier kicking in even more. She wondered if Yoruichi really was stringing her along for her own entertainment. Soi's scowl turned into an equally obstinate frown as she stepped into the back seat of Yoruichi's car.

Yoruichi momentarily glanced at Soi noticing that her attitude had gotten worse. "Soi are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Soi grumbled avoiding her friend's incredulous stare. "Why are you so worried about me anyway?"

Yoruichi opened her mouth wide about to reply back to Soi, but was cut off my Kuukaku walking towards her sluggishly.

"Hey Yoruichi mind if I catch a ride?" Kuukaku asked now in front of her friend.

"Sure get in," Yoruichi sighed knowing that her friend had more to drink than she had. She got in her car reviving the engine while Kuukaku took the front seat. Yoruichi glanced out her rearview mirror at Soi who sat by the window with her eyes closed. _'May be I shouldn't have brought her to the club,'_ Yoruichi thought to herself as she shifted her car from back to drive. For the first time in her life she actually felt guilty for destroying the mood between her and Soi.

"So you plan on getting lucky tonight? You might have this one in the bag, you know. " Kuukaku whispered in Yoruichi's ear she didn't want to catch Soi's attention

Yoruichi kept her eyes on the road, although her mind pondered Kuukaku's words, for a while the bet had been kept in the back of her mind even though she knew she could win if she really wanted to. She pulled her car into a large carport of huge condo. "I'll pass on this one," she answered unlocking the doors to her car.

"Sure you will," Kuukaku muttered her eyes brows were arched in disbelief at her friend's reply. The Shiba woman doubted her friend's words because of countless times before Yoruichi would always jump at a chance to bed one of her interest. She favored Yoruichi with a skeptical glare then got of the car. "Of course you will." She remarked.

"Hey I'm serious," Yoruichi admitted already knowing why her friend doubted her.

"Right, I'll see you later Casanova," Kuukaku teased shutting the car door behind her.

Yoruichi only rolled her eyes at Kuukaku's statement and shifted her car back into drive once she was out of the carport. She glanced out of her rearview mirror once more, to see Soifon hunched over in the back seat. Yoruichi smiled to herself thinking that Soi's alcohol had finally gotten the best of her. She figured Soi was a light weight but at least the situation between them hadn't become worse between them.

A sly smile formed on Yoruichi's face remembering how riled up Soi was a few minutes ago about to being able to lay a hand on Sora. The goddess had never seen the younger woman that mad before, except when she made a move on her but other than that Yoruichi thought it was cute how Soi could be riled up and ready to fight one minute and now half sleep the next minute.

'_I think I'll let her take my room again tonight,' _Yoruichi thought to herself as she brought her car to a stop. She was relieved to finally be home, she looked back in the back seat to see Soi looking curiously at her. "Hey sleepy head were home," she announced winking back at the raven haired girl.

Soi only shrugged and waited for Yoruichi to slide back the front passenger seat so she could get out of the car. She avoided looking at the tan woman despite the fact that her body felt slightly heavy and her entire world seemed fuzzy.

Yoruichi quickly shut her car door and ran to Soi's side. She could tell that Soi was still feeling the effects of the shots that she had downed earlier. "Easy Soi, I don't want you to fall down," she told Soi.

"I don't need your help," Soi protested even though she knew she couldn't walk a straight line.

"Awwww you don't have to have to be stubborn with me," Yoruichi grinned she was letting Soi lean on her for support while she led the way to her front door.

"I'm not being stubborn I can walk without your help," Soi retorted as she watched Yoruichi open up the door to the house.

"I'm glad to see you're almost back to your normal self," Yoruichi noted ignoring Soi's retort, while she helped her into the house. "You can sleep in my bed tonight," she added, tossing her keys on the couch.

"Then where are you going to sleep?" Soi asked as Yoruichi led her to the bedroom. Within seconds Soi was sitting on the large queen sized bed looking curiously at the than woman before her. Her body still felt slightly heavy and her mind haziey as she stared at Yoruichi who was looking through a drawer for some night clothes. Soi's grey eyes stared intently at Yoruichi's body noticing that the older woman's complete body was toned and enticing to her.

Yoruichi slipped off her jacket and top, tossing them to the floor. She pulled a white t-shirt over her head, feeling as if she was being watched. "Are you ok, Soi? " she asked turning towards Soi with a change of clothes for her.

"I..I'm ok," Soi stuttered feeling a familiar warm feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked at her friend, her eyes glanced at Yoruichi's breast. Soi couldn't help noticing how firm and enticing they looked under Yoruichi's white cotton T-shirt.

Yoruichi could only smirk at Soi's reply, she knew her friend was checking her out. She took a seat on her bed while cupping Soi's chin in her right hand. "Look at you checking me out," she teased noticing Soi's resembled a tomato.

"I…I…," Soi cursed herself that her bodies temperature was rising by the second as she felt Yoruichi's hand caress her face. It seemed like Soi had no control over her body as she leaned into Yoruichi and kissed her.

Yoruichi felt her entire face turn completely red for the first time as she felt Soi's lips on her own. She felt her body sink into the intoxicating warmth of Soi's mouth. Yoruichi didn't expect Soi to make such a bold move on her as she deepened the kiss between them. She felt as if she was wading waist deep in a stream of molten desire. Her entire body felt like it was floating and yearning at a dizzy pace upon the heat and flavor of Soi's kiss.

Soi felt guilty for initiating the kiss between her and Yoruichi but she didn't want to lose Yoruichi to a simple ex. She felt like her entire body was moving at a dizzy pace as the heat between her and Yoruichi increased with the deepening of their kiss.

Yoruichi struggled to gain control over her body, her mind was practically shouting at her to end the kiss before things went too far even though her body was reacting differently. Her hand's started to snake up Soi's shirt as her lips slightly tensed .

Soi felt as if something was wrong with Yoruichi, so she pulled away looking into familiar golden eyes questioning. "Isn't this what you wanted?" she asked feeling a little hurt and embarrassed that Yoruichi was now acting differently towards her.

"No it isn't," Yoruichi answered even though her body had indicated differently.

"Sora was right, you are tired of me. I can't believe I was so stupid in thinking you would want me," Soi said a frown on her face while her eyes were on the brink of tears. She didn't understand if it was the liquar that was making her so emotional at that moment or the fact that what Sora told her earlier was now becoming a reality. She felt like her heart had been torn at being rejected by Yoruichi.

Yoruichi snorted at Soi's mention of her ex and stared at Soi in concern. She crinkled her eyes like she had missed something said about her. "Why would you even say that about yourself?"

"Because it's true you don't care about me. I came onto you and it disgusted you," Soi muttered avoiding Yoruichi's questioning gaze.

Yoruichi put her arm around the shorter girl and shook her head. "Soi stop it. How can you even say that ? You know you're starting to talk silly, right?"

"I'm not talking silly, its true….

"No it isn't," Yoruichi insisted in a caring tone of voice.

Soi looked at Yoruichi questioningly awaiting an explaination. She could tell by the tone of Yoruichi's voice that the older girl was serious.

"I care about you a lot," Yoruichi admitted now looking into Soi's eyes. She hated the fact that Soi was downing herself even though she was beautiful and smart. The goddess didn't understand why her friend was letting a jealous ex get the better of her.

"You do?" Soi said feeling her spirits lift at her friend's admission.

"Of course I do and besides I want you to come to me because you want to not because your drunk and pissed about what some other woman said. You're so much smarter than that and beautiful," Yoruichi went on, she saw the familiar blush return to Soi's face. A smile graced her lips that she managed to get Soi back to her normal self. She got up from her bed and started to walk out of the room.

"I'll be on the couch if you need anything," Yoruichi concluded while looking over her shoulder at Soi. "Oh and Soi you know you're a great kisser even though you've had a couple of shots," she winked back at Soi.

Soi could feel her entire body turn completely red at Yoruichi's remark, while seeing the sly grin on the tan woman's face and a flirting wink. "T…t..thank you," Soi stuttered feeling embarrassed by her previous actions from earlier. She felt silly that she had actually fed into Sora's words in the first place. _'I can't believe I just did that,'_ Soi thought to herself remembering that she had came onto Yoruichi.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sorry that it took me a while to get this posted, at least the ending seemed more on the lines of fluff. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next will have a few surprises in it. Please write a review and let me know what you think. Looks like I succeeded in updating at least one fic once a week again. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I have it completed and **please excuse the mistakes they will be corrected ASAP. **

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	10. A Day In The Life Of A Goddess

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this fic sooner but hey at least I managed to update one fic this week. I really hope you guys like it, because this chapter did take a bit of brain storming and it's a little longer also. Shout outs to Yoru Soi for your help, you really helped me get my thoughts straight about for this chapter. ^_^

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes that may be in this chapter, this chapter has not been beta read yet, but it will be correct ASAP. **

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. **

**Chapter 10**

"I can't believe she didn't show up for work again today," Naoko grumbled pressing a button on the elevator's control panel hastily. She stared angrily up at the elevator's ceiling, her right foot tapping hastily as she waited for the elevator to stop on her daughter's floor. Within seconds a loud a chime sounded through the elevator and the doors opened once more allowing Naoko to storm through the hallway once again. She hurriedly arrived at a white front door and inserted a key into the lock, with ease the lock opened.

Naoko opened Yoruichi's front door with a loud rattle as she stormed through the house. The elder was so caught up with her current frustration that she walked right passed the living room without noticing that Yoruichi was sprawled out on the couch. The youngest Shihouin continued to sleep peacefully, her head propped up on a fluffy pillow and blue blanket over her, oblivious to the sound of her mother's incoherent grumbles as she passed by the couch.

"How can she be so lazy and irresponsible? I told her I wasn't pressuring her into taking over the firm in the first place," Naoko growled, she was pissed that Yoruichi deliberately missed two days from her internship.

Again.

She walked down the long hallway to the master bed room, reminding herself in the back of her mind that Yoruichi's behavior shouldn't have been a surprise to her. Naoko would never admit out loud, but she knew that her daughter was just a younger version of herself. She could clearly remember her pulling some of the same stunts when she was her daughter's age, pulling pranks, chasing flames, and lazing around.

Naoko smirked. _'I can't believe she's just like me,' _she thought the catty smile now wide on her face at the thought of Yoruichi's continued, yet oh-so familiar antics.

The catty smirk on Naoko's face faltered being replaced by a more serious one as she opened the door to the master bedroom. Just because she could easily recall her crazy college years didn't change the fact that Naoko was still bothered by the lack of gratefulness Yoruichi was showing towards her internship. She had to re-arrange a lot of projects to set up Yoruichi's job, and she'd be damned if she let her daughter's lazy tendencies get in the way of her responsibilities. Especially since Yoruichi appeared to be excited when heard she got the internship.

Naoko's golden eyes immediately caught sight of the silhouette of a lumpy bed in the darkened room and felt her earlier irritation return. "Yoruichi I can't believe you, going out and getting a hangover knowing the fact that you had to work the next day. How can you be so ungrateful?" Naoko began to pace in front of the bed. "I told you didn't have to take the position if you don't want it. Do you even know how many people would kill to have this opportunity and you're just taking it for granted!"" Naoko fumed her voice rising.

Soi felt her head throbbing as she heard the constant yelling of a new occupant that had stormed into the room. She slowly moved in the warm bed, feeling slightly groggy from the shots of vodka from last night. _'Ugh', she thought. 'No more drinking contests for a while, especially with vodka'._ Noticing that the constant sound of loud yelling and annoying movements had not ceased, Soi reluctantly moved her head on her pillow, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"You were so excited when I told you about this opportunity in the first place." Naoko said while continuing her pacing about the room. "Don't you realize that running an architect firm is hard work? Since you agreed to take this job it's going to require a whole lot more of dedication and commitment than you've been showing lately," Naoko went on her eyes narrowing at the bed's occupant.

"Huh?" Soi muttered half asleep recognizing that it was Yoruichi's mom that was speaking to her. '_Why is she in here lecturing me?_' she thought still clearly confused about the whole situation. '_Didn't she notice Yoruichi sleeping on the couch?_'

Naoko abruptly stopped her pacing and quirked her eye brow up, annoyed that her daughter hadn't said one word to explain her actions in the first place. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked annoyance and irritation playing on every syllable. _'Okay, I see how it is';_ she thought when her question was answered by silence.

Without exchanging any more words, she walked over to the window and opened the blinds allowing sunlight to enter into the dark room. "Yoruichi get up! I'm not letting you get any more sleep do you understand me? Yoruichi!"

Inside the living room, Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes at hearing her named being called by a voice that sounded very similar to her mother's. The goddess reluctantly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while grumbling to herself wondering why her mother was at her house this early in the morning, again. Sighing, she got up from her couch and made her way to her bed room. Yoruichi peered into her bed room, her eyes still adjusting to the sunlight that was now flooding into the room. She couldn't help but smile at seeing her mother continue to lecture a sleeping Soi.

Soi let out a groan as she buried herself deeper into the covers, she silently prayed that Yoruichi's mom would figure out that she wasn't Yoruichi and leave her alone.

Naoko gasped lightly at her "daughter's display in behavior towards her mother, though again she wasn't too surprised. "Yoruichi you better not go back to sleep. Did you hear me young lady?! This is important!" Naoko asked she started to pull at the covers on the bed. She wanted to make sure Yoruichi was fully awake for her official first day of work.

Soi clenched the covers in her hands, tugging them back down towards her body, as she attempted to keep her only form of comfort over her. She held onto the covers hoping they would not slip out of her grasp.

"You can't shrink out of your responsibilities," Naoko continued to lecture as she yanked the covers out of Soi's grasped with one final harsh yank on the fabric. She stared down at Soi, embarrassed that she had confused her with her daughter.

"Yeah Soi, didn't I tell you about not shrinking out on your responsibilities?" Yoruichi smiled interrupting the silence, her voice mimicking the sound of a mother who was scolding her child. She was leaning up against the door way to her bedroom with her arms and legs crossed. Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at the entire situation.

Both Naoko and Soifon brought their attention to Yoruichi. Soi was just about to say something but Naoko had beaten her to the act.

"How many times do you plan on missing work? I gave you an internship not a vacation," Naoko grumbled feeling her anger from earlier began to surface once more at Yoruichi's reaction.

Yoruichi shrugged at her mother's words. "I wasn't missing work on purpose; I was going to call you to let you know."

"I seriously doubt that, you were supposed to be at work early this morning," Naoko noted her arms crossed giving her daughter a skeptical glare. "You do know its twelve noon now."

"That's right but tell me mom, why aren't _you_ at work? What happened, did you get caught up with another flame?" Yoruichi cooed a teasing grin on her face.

"Why Yoruichi I don't know what you're talking about. I only stopped by because I am a concerned parent," Naoko answered innocently a similar teasing grin on her face. "I didn't expect to find you playing Casanova with Soi."

Soi blushed at the mention of her name, she bit her bottom lip attempting string together an explanation, but Yoruichi answered for her.

Yoruichi snorted at her mother's words. "Soi was just sleeping and besides you're the master player. You practically have all your lovers sprung."

"Yoruichi how can you say that? I'm not a player I just happen to be acquainted with a lot people," Naoko said, she had a hurt expression on her face although she knew her daughter was right, but she would never admit it.

"Ok, so mom are you still _acquainted_ with that platinum blonde that's your business partner?" Yoruichi asked curiously she momentarily winked at Soi then looked back to her mother.

"Are you still up to your own tricks?" Naoko teased her arms crossed and a grin on her lips. She already knew the younger women understood the inside joke they were both discussing.

"Not like you are," Yoruichi answered.

Naoko only smiled then brought her attention to Soifon. "Soi I hope you get used to this type of behavior," she smiled while pointing to herself. "Because this is what you have to look forward to."

"What?" Soi said lightly chuckling to herself; she thought it was funny at how the two Shihouin women were so similar in their behavior.

" Please, I'm not 1/10 as bad as you," Yoruichi rolled her eyes then looked to Soi. "Don't let that innocence and righteous mother act fool you Soi, she's lethal!"

"Me lethal? I'm only lethal when it comes to work," Naoko said as she glanced at her diamond Rolex watch. "Looks like its time for me to get back to the office," she started while walking towards the door, but not before apologizing to Soi once more. "I'm sorry Soi for interrupting your sleep," she smiled at the younger woman.

"That's ok it was just a misunderstanding," Soi said rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand she was still sleepy, but was trying to fight it.

"I'll take you out to lunch one day to make up for it," Naoko offered.

"T…thank you, Mrs. Shihouin but you don't have to," Soi said while smiling weakly not expecting the other woman to make such an offer.

"I insist it's the least I can do after practically attacking you in your sleep," Naoko continued she brought her attention to her daughter. "Yoruichi be a dear and try to make it to the office today before four, I have some paper work for you to do."

Yoruichi let out a sigh, she didn't feel like going to work, but reluctantly she nodded her head. "I'll try," she muttered shrugging at the very thought of going to her mother's office.

"I hope you do," Naoko grinned with Yoruichi following her to the front door. "I hope you don't break her heart," she whispered to Yoruichi.

"What are you talking about?" Yoruichi asked quirking her eye brows up, confused by her mother's sudden change of subject.

Naoko only shook her head and sighed as she put on her black shades. "That girl is falling for you and you're falling for her. I just hope you make up your mind before that Shihouin charm of yours messes things up for you. Soi really seems like a sweet girl, be careful Yoruichi."

Yoruichi could feel her throat tighten at her mother's words; she wondered if her mother actually knew what her real plans were. "I...I...I will," she stammered feeling a little guilty as the bet was brought back to her mind again.

"I hope so," Naoko nodded her head while stepping into the lobby. "Try not to be late for work," she waved walking away. A cheery smile was on her face as if her mood had never shifted to being serious.

"Uhh right," Yoruichi muttered shutting the door to her condo; a slight frown was on her face as she thought about her mother's words. _'Why does she always have to be the voice of reason?'_ she thought to herself as she turned her back to the door. _'Forget what she's saying I can do this, I'm not letting my emotions get involved. Or am I?' _ Yoruichi paused considering her own actions towards Soi, until she realized that the said girl was sitting right on the couch.

"Yoruichi are you ok?" Soi asked noticing that her friend looked a little down.

"Of course I am. I'm just a little tired," Yoruichi smiled quickly reverting back to herself; she silently prayed Soi didn't hear the previous conversation with her mother.

Soi favored the tan woman with a worry stare but otherwise didn't say anything else. She thought it was strange that one minute Yoruichi was frowning and then the next she was smiling. 'I wonder what's bothering her?' she thought to herself while hearing her stomach growl. Soi blushed feeling embarrassed that her stomach was growling.

"Looks like we better get something to eat before we go to the office," Yoruichi smiled cupping Soi's chin and looking into her eyes. "What do you say?"

"What? Why do I have go to the office too?" Soi pouted attempting to avert her eyes away from Yoruichi's mischievous ones.

"Awwww come' on Soi, I want you to see where I work at," Yoruichi grinned leaning in more to Soi, attempting to steal a kiss.

"Y...y...Yoruichi I have a five o' clock class today," Soi stuttered her face turning redder; she knew what the other woman was planning.

"Please Soi, it's only one day," Yoruichi whined embracing the smaller girl in a hug. She looked into familiar grey eyes pleadingly. "Please, I promise I'll have you home by eight."

Soi was about to let out a sigh, but was stopped by the touch of Yoruichi's soft lips on hers. She felt her body grow warm as she felt Yoruichi deepen the kiss for one second then she slowly pulled away.

A genuine grin was on Yoruichi's face; she thought it was cute how Soi's entire persona had changed to the same shy, blushing girl that she was when she first kissed her. "So what do you say?"

"A...alright," Soi mumbled feeling a light blush on her face. She couldn't help but feel a little light headed from the touch of Yoruichi's lips brushing up on her own.

"Great let's get dressed and head down stairs. If we hurry we can still grab a bite to eat before we go to the office," Yoruichi stated she looked at Soi mischievously. "You need any help dressing?" she teased in a seductive tone of voice causing Soi turn red.

"Y...Y...Yoruichi…" Soi stuttered not knowing what to say, she looked down at the floor attempting to avoid her friends flirtatious smile.

Yoruichi only laughed at Soi's response. "Just be ready in twenty-minutes," she winked heading to the master bed room for a change of clothes. "I'll leave a change of clothes for you in the guest room."

Soi watched Yoruichi walk towards the back of the master bedroom; her face was still slightly flushed even though Yoruichi had left out of the room. _'I can't believe I feel this way about her,'_ she thought to herself attempting to shake off the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Soi couldn't help but wonder what would actually happen if Yoruichi was to ask her out?

The very thought of being Yoruichi's girlfriend caused her mind to wander even more, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if Yoruichi was really done with her play girl ways. Soi remembered Haruka's mention of Yoruichi being the famous play girl on campus. _'She must of changed her ways otherwise why would she be acting this way towards me?' _ Soi continued to ponder her thoughts but wasn't able to shake the feeling that she shouldn't be so trusting of Yoruichi especially with the type of reputation that she had throughout campus. Soi shook her head dismissing her doubts. _'I'll find out the truth for myself, I'll just ask her when the times right,'_ she concluded walking to the guest room for a change of clothes.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ready, Soi? Yoruichi asked slipping on her black shades as she started up the engine to her silver Aston Martin DBS, she flashed Soi a quick grin who appeared nervous as she buckled her seat belt up.

"Yoruichi don't you think your cutting it close with time, it's almost three o'clock. Didn't you have to be at your mom's job by 4?" Soi asked glancing at her watch as the car started to move, her right hand clenched onto the arm rest.

"Awwww we have plenty of time," Yoruichi answered shifting the coupe's gear into drive she immediately sped onto the street.

Soi could feel herself get nervous as they sped into the heavy traffic of downtown Tokyo. She wasn't surprised that Yoruichi managed to whisk through the heavy traffic with ease. The goddess continuously dodged in and out of lanes, receiving some horn blows occasionally has she cut some other car's off as she merged into another lane.

The radio was blaring loud music as Yoruichi concentrated on the road; she could hear her stomach growl as she cut another car off as she merged into the far left lane. "Hey I'm stopping off to get some burgers since we're almost there," she said noticing that she was only a few miles away from her mother's job. She could see a familiar large black building that had a sky scraper in the distance of it.

Soi quirked her left eye brow up in disbelief, she thought Yoruichi was underestimating the distance it would take for them to get to her mother's office. "Really, your mom's office is this close?"

"Actually its the Umeda sky building over there in the distance that's surrounded by those three shorter buildings," Yoruichi explained as she sped off the high way and onto another street. She glanced her clock on the dash board the time was now three-fifteen. _'I still have time,' _she thought to herself as she made a right turn into Freshness Burger drive through. Within seconds Yoruichi's smile faltered at the extremely long line of cars that were packed through the drive through. "I don't believe this."

"Man this is going to be a long wait. May be we should wait until after work to get something to eat," Soi suggested even though her stomach was growling.

Yoruichi shook her head, stubbornly. "Nah, we're already here, besides I don't think it will too long to get some food," she said noticing that the inside of the restaurant was just has packed as the outside.

To both Yoruichi and Soi's regret they were in line for ten minutes at the drive through waiting to get an order. Yoruichi glanced at the clock realizing that she would be late unless she started back on the high way right at that moment. After getting both her and Soi's orders, Yoruichi sped onto a back street and found herself at another intersection. At first the light was green and Yoruichi increased her speed in an attempt to go through the light even though a small old woman was about to cross the street.

"Yoruichi if you don't slow down you'll end up running her over," Soi shouted not believing that the tan woman was actually going at such a high speed on a neighborhood street. She thought Yoruichi would slow down if she said something but the car only continued to increase in speed. Soi closed her eyes momentarily catching a glance of the scared old lady that dash back onto the side walk.

Yoruichi jammed on her breaks; the screeching of tires filled the air along with the smell of burning rubber. She clenched the steering wheel frustrated that she was stopped by the red light. "Damn," she muttered not even paying attention to the old woman that appeared to have fainted onto the side walk.

Soi opened her eyes, relieved that she was still alive and the old pedestrian hadn't been harmed either. "Yoruichi that was reckless," Soi scolded glaring at the older woman.

"Hey the old lady's still alive," Yoruichi smirked even though she knew Soi was right.

"It's pathetic that you still can't drive," Haruka interrupted from her own car as she shook her head at the incident that she had just witnessed.

"Tch, I bet I could drive better than you," Yoruichi growled noticing that the blonde was driving a yellow Ferrari F430 spyder.

Haruka quirked an eye brow up incredulously, as if she couldn't understand what Yoruichi was saying. "I seriously doubt that. Don't you still have a bad driving record?"

"Then will just have to see about that," Yoruichi growled raring her engine up, as she focused on the intersection light before them.

Soi's mouth dropped wide open at the very suggestion of racing in down town Tokyo especially since it was a heavy flow of traffic. She could feel her stomach sink at the thought of what would happen if Yoruichi raced against Haruka. Soi was just about to try to talk Yoruichi out of the race, but the green light flashed causing both cars to break into high speed.

Yoruichi focused her eyes on the road as she quickly shifted gears dodging in and out of traffic as she tailed Haruka's car. "There's no way I'm letting you beat me," she growled running a red light which caused another car to hit the side of a building in an attempt not to hit her car.

"Yoruichi this is ridiculous the cops are on our tail! Please stop the car!" Soi yelled she could feel her nerves getting worked up as they passed by another intersection that a police car which suddenly flashed its lights as they passed by it.

"I'm not going to let her win," Yoruichi said as she shifted into a neighboring lane and cut off another car. She ignored Soi's words because she was focused on winning the race. Horns blared back at her car as she ran another light causing a pile up between three cars. Yoruichi noticed that four more police cars were now on her tail, but she still increased her speed and managed to catch up to Haruka's car.

"Yoruichi please slow down. The cops already asked you to pull over twice," Soi pleaded her hands clenched in her lap.

"Ah Soi I'm a little busy here," Yoruichi answered her hands still on the steering wheel as she neared Tokyo's bridge.

"You're going to get us killed!" Soi panicked noticing a large road block was right before them with several policemen stationed in middle of the street.

"Relax Soi, I've already got this," Yoruichi replied although she could see several blue lights flashing right in the direction that they were driving in.

Haruka raced right through the road block, police men ducked for cover in an attempt not to get run over. The police sneered at the very fact that one of their speeders managed to get away, however they quickly pulled out a spike strip to stop the second car.

Yoruichi's eyes opened wide realizing that there was a spike strips on the ground ahead of them. She quickly slammed on her brakes once more and skidded out of the path way of the spike strips. The silver Ashton Martin came to a screeching halt right in front of one cop who fainted because the care was only a few inches away from them.

Soi took her hands over her eyes as she felt the car stop; she blinked her eyes surprised that she wasn't dead. For a brief moment she thought neither her nor Yoruichi would make it out of this situation alive. "Thank God we're still alive," she sighed feeling Yoruichi's hand give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course were alive," Yoruichi smiled as she started to shift her car in another gear until she recognized a medium height man dressed in a tan trench coat that was now right in front of her window. She smiled sheepishly as she noticed that the man had a slight graying in his hair also and the badge pinned to his jacket.

"Don't even thinking about it," gray haired man growled his eyes narrowed at Yoruichi. He was really pissed that the young woman had managed to throw all of down town Tokyo in chaos by causing five accidents.

"How are things going chief Sakuya?" Yoruichi chuckled she pressed the button on her driver's side allowing her window to go down. She could feel her throat grow dry realizing that the chief of police was right in front of her. She could feel her heart sink because this was the fifth time she would be brought in to the police station.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Shihouin," Sakuya growled frustrated that Yoruichi still hadn't learned her lesson from driving recklessly. "Let's go down to the station and you can tell me all about it."

"How about you let us go instead?" Yoruichi smiled despite the fact that she already knew she was in trouble. She glanced over at Soi already sensing that she was scared also.

Soi glared at Yoruichi she couldn't believe the older girl was trying to negotiate with a cop. "Yoruichi be quiet," she whispered.

"So what do you say?" Yoruichi continued she knew she was pressing her luck but decided to see if the chief would give her another break.

For a brief moment Sakuya favored Yoruichi with a skeptical glare, he couldn't believe Yoruichi was trying to get out of situation even though she was already in trouble. He narrowed his eyes as he motioned for one of his fellow officers to come to the car. "Ladies step out of the car for me please. I'll send the tow truck to bring your car into the police station."

"What, but I didn't do anything," Soi shouted afraid that if her mother found out about the situation she would never see the light of day again.

"And I didn't do anything wrong," Yoruichi lied remembering two car accidents she managed to avoid while racing with Haruka earlier.

"Step out of the car please," Sakuya repeated disregarding what both of the women were saying.

"Damn," Yoruichi grumbled unbuckling her seat belt and opening her car door. She let out a long sigh, already knowing she would not be going to work again today.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your license now?" Sakuya queried as he stared curiously at Yoruichi. He had already made his decision, but he thought it would be comical to hear the new excuse that Yoruichi would manage to come up with.

"Because you're my dad's best friend and as a god father I don't think you would want to do that," Yoruichi smiled confidently despite the fact that she was nervous about the thought of having her license taken away, not to mention she never got a chance to finish the race against Haruka. She glanced at Soi from out of the corner of her eye noticing that she too was on pens and needles about their current situation.

Sakuya only laughed at Yoruichi's reply and took the plastic card that had Yoruichi's picture on it in his left hand. "This is a privilege," he started while pointing to the license in his hand. "I hope your dad finds you a good lawyer because I can't let you off this time."

Yoruichi quirked her eye brows up in surprised, feeling panic rise within her, realizing that her god father wasn't playing with her. "Come on it was just an accident. I didn't mean to cause those crashes today it was that chick that was driving the Ferrari's fault."

"Regardless to whose fault it is, this is your fifth time causing chaos in _**my**_ streets Yoruichi. I've warned you time and time again. When are you going to learn your lesson? I know your parents don't want to end up putting you six feet under because you had an accident in another race," Sakuya sighed. "The commissioner will be grilling my ass if I let you go and besides I can't …..

Sakuya was immediately stopped by the ringing of his office phone, he sighed placing Yoruichi's license back on his desk and answering the phone. "Yeah what is it? Are you kidding me?" Sakuya shouted his eyes narrowed as he listened to the words of the caller as he glared at Yoruichi then to Soifon.

Yoruichi smiled already knowing that it was her dad on the other end of the line. "Looks like pop came through after all," she whispered to Soifon whose face was staring down at the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Soi asked seeing that Yoruichi now had a confident smile on her face.

"Watch this," Yoruichi instructed looking back at Sakuya.

"There is nothing to negotiate this is the fifth time my streets have been left in chaos because your daughter decided to go joy riding. I have three buildings that are in need of repair because of this. How do you expect to take care of it?" Sakuya grumbled, he paused for a brief moment his features started to mellow. "If you say so but you owe me for this one bro. Don't be surprised if the commissioner tries to fight you on our next game of golf." With a final alright Sakuya hung up the phone and shook his head at Yoruichi.

"I take it every things ok now," Yoruichi smiled.

"You got lucky this time, but it's only because your dad managed to come to your rescue. He made a deal with your mom so the mess that you made will be rebuilt by her company," Sakuya grumbled as he reluctantly handed Yoruichi back her license. "Don't let me catch you back in here again."

"Don't worry you won't," Yoruichi grinned getting up from her seat with Soi now standing by her side also. She was relieved that she still had her license, even though she would be facing her mother in a few minutes. The goddess grabbed Soi's hand in her own giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Are you ok?"

"Now I am, at first I thought we would be spending the night in prison," Soi answered feeling a slight blush on her face as felt Yoruichi's hand on her own.

"Tch, I would never let that happen to you," Yoruichi grinned releasing Soi's hand they were now outside the police station. Yoruichi pressed her keyless entry on her car causing the head lights to her car to light up.

"What do you say that?" Soi questioned now standing in front of the passenger car door.

Yoruichi opened the car door for Soi then got in on the driver side. She put the key in the ignition and cupped Soi's chin with her right hand, a sly grin was on her face. "Because I refuse to let my future girl friend slip through my hands that easily."

Soi knew at that moment that her face now resembled that of a tomato at the thought of Yoruichi's words. Her minds started to swarm with questions, but she shook her head from the thoughts and playfully swatted Yoruichi's hand away. "Stop it Yoruichi," she muttered looking down at the car's control panel.

"Awww you're being a feisty bee, I like that," Yoruichi teased she thought it was cute how Soi was continuing to blush. The very words that she said to Soi caused her mind to wonder as she continued to tease the younger girl. _'I wonder if things will really work out between us?'_ she thought to herself as she looked into Soi's eyes.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope this update was good for you guys, it certainly was a long chapter but I hope it was worth your wait. I broke this chapter up into parts, so I'll have the next part to you guys after I've updated Conspiracy. Please write a review and let me know what you think. I apologize if there are any mistakes in this chapter but I'll have them corrected as soon as possible.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	11. Smooth operator

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this fic sooner but hey at least I managed to update one fic this week. I have been battling with midterms for this week since spring break is now over. I really hope you guys like it, because this chapter did take a bit of brain storming and it's a little longer also. Shout outs to Valley and YoruSoi thanks for your help, you really helped me get my thoughts straight about for this chapter. ^_^"

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. **

**Chapter 11**

'_I wonder if things will really work out between us?'_ She thought to herself as she looked into Soi's eyes.

'_Wait a sec, what the hell am I saying?' _ Yoruichi quickly shook her head of her previous thoughts. She couldn't believe she had actually called Soi her future girlfriend.

The goddess felt her palms grow sweaty at the realization of her own words. Yoruichi never considered herself the type to fall in love, the very thought of it left a sour taste in her mouth. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even realize she was a few inches from causing another accident. An eighteen wheeler's horn blared at Yoruichi's car, attempting to stop her from driving into its lane.

"Yoruichi what are you doing?" Soi screamed grabbing the other end of the steering wheel and shifting it away from the neighboring lane. She glared at the older girl waiting an answer to why her friend spaced out so quickly.

"I...I'm sorry," Yoruichi answered snapping out of her thoughts, a sheepish grin now on her face as she focused back on the road.

"What's wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us both?" Soi yelled her eyes narrowed at the tan woman awaiting an answer.

Yoruichi was still grinning thinking Soi looked cute when she was angry, but quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Soi, I just didn't see him. It won't happen again, ok." She assured Soi gently rubbing the other girl's hand affectionately.

"You zoned out of course you didn't see him," Soi muttered her eyes still slightly narrowed with a scowl on her face. "Are you sure you want to go to work today? I mean it is getting late and it's already four-o'clock."

"Awwww we still have plenty of time," Yoruichi smiled noticing the scowl that was on the younger girl's face.

She quickly took her right hand off of the steering wheel and playfully pinched Soi's cheek attempting to lighten the mood between them.

Soi playfully swatted Yoruichi's hand away from her; she attempted to avert her eyes away from looking at the playful woman.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Mrs. Shihouin I believe that Shinkō Enterprisewould benefit greatly if you undergo this project with our company Glaxo. The opportunity would really get your companies name out their globally not to mention it would increase your funding," A woman with long brown hair started as she handed the tan woman a copy of the power point.

Naoko reached for the folder, she purposefully brushed up against the woman's hand. A catty smile remained on Naoko's face as she stared into the other woman's eyes; she noticed they were a dark green.

"Thank you," Naoko said causing the other woman to blush; she intentionally was flirting with the other woman. She had been stuck in the meeting room with her chairmen board for nearly two hours and even though she really wasn't interested in pursuing another foreign contractor she had to admit that Glaxo did send a sexy representative. _'They must be trying to bribe me,'_ Naoko thought to herself as she started to glance over the portfolio slowly.

"With all due respect Mrs. Shihouin I think this is a waste of our time," a man with short cut raven hair blurted out as he stood up from his chair. "As the chief officer of operations, I believe I speak for everyone when I say that Glaxo's price is too low. They can't even afford to keep they're own company afloat so they're just trying to use us for their own gain."

"Settle down Sachino, I haven't made a decision yet," Naoko reminded the man as her eyes narrowed at him warningly. She could feel the atmosphere grow tense as her tone of voice shifted to a more serious one. "Let me remind you I make the final decisions here." She continued.

"R…R...right, I apologize Mrs. Shihouin it won't happen again," Sachino stuttered realizing that he was practically walking on a land mine.

"Mrs. Shihouin I'm sorry to disturb you but I have some important news for you," a small man with slightly graying hair announced as he stepped into the large executive room.

All eyes from the large glass table set on him nervously as if the man had wished his own demise as the room grew extremely quiet. Naoko let out a long sigh as she stood up from her leather executive chair. She was tired of negotiating the price for a future investor and she wasn't happy that she was forced to skip lunch because the meeting was going longer than what was originally planned. Golden eyes glared at the short man in disgust as he stood in the door way awaiting further orders.

"Tatsuki, I thought I told you not to come in here!" Naoko growled her voice barely a whisper as she glared daggers at her secretary with her left eye brow raised at him incredulously. She crossed her arms while her left foot tapped the carpet impatiently. "If it's Hideaki on the phone, have him leave a message."

The short man quivered at his boss's voice and held up his hands in defense as if he was covering his head from an oncoming assault.

"N…no…no it's not Mr. Shihouin, but you may want to turn on the television to see what's going on. I'll get the TV for you," Tatsuki offered as he pulled out a remote control which turned on the large 32 inch flat screen television that was mounted to the wall.

Naoko's eyes opened wide as she saw a younger version of herself in a silver Ashton Martin speeding past a short raven haired reporter. "Today's top story, several buildings in downtown Tokyo suffered major damage after an unexpected race that was caused by a local college senior named Shihouin Yoruichi. Miss. Shihouin was surprisingly stopped by Tokyo police after being clocked at a speed of 120mph. After a continuous chase of cat and mouse, the college senior was finally reprimanded and brought into the police department," the reporter explained as footage of Yoruichi's race and several accidents played on the screen.

"I don't believe this," Naoko muttered to herself as she rubbed her left temple with her right hand, feeling frustrated by the chaos that she thought was over.

She shook her head at the scenes of her daughter's race that continued to play on the television. The eldest Shihouin knew she would be held responsible in repairing all the buildings that were damaged and this once again would throw her current assignments behind schedule.

"Shihouin, if you don't mind me asking is this some kind of joke?" A tall man with a bald head dressed in a black business suit questioned as he stared at the screen skeptically. He was the chief financial officer for Naoko's firm.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" Naoko grumbled under her breath already knowing her chief accountant was going to complain that they would be going over budget again in order to cover the mess her daughter managed to make.

"Boss?" the accountant continued awaiting a reply from the woman.

"Everyone take a break, will continue this meeting after lunch," Naoko announced attempting to avoid her accountant's question. Within seconds the entire meeting room was cleared, leaving Naoko by herself.

She let out a long sigh as she pressed a button on a small handheld device that caused the television to turn off. To Naoko's relief her entire meeting room cleared out quickly, she figured she wasn't the only one waiting for a break.

"I…I'm...sorry Mrs. Shihouin but I felt like it was important for you to know," Tatsuki stuttered making sure his boss wasn't angry at him.

"That's ok, forget about it," Naoko said as she walked out of her meeting room with her secretary following closely at her heels.

She just about to request her secretary order her lunch until she caught sight of her daughter stepping right out of the elevator and walking towards her.

"Hey mom, sorry we're late," Yoruichi waved to her mother with Soi walking right next to her.

"You!" Naoko shouted her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at her daughter. She was a little frustrated that Yoruichi had managed to make the six' clock news.

Yoruichi's smile faltered for a second as her golden eyes met older golden ones. "Me?" she questioned eyeing her mother skeptically. "What did I do?" She smiled innocently while winking at Soi.

Soi shrugged noticing that the older Shihouin didn't seem too happy by the other woman's reply. "Yoruichi, I think she's serious this time."

"I told you to come to work, not make the news. I thought your father was kidding when he told me half of downtown needed to be repaired by my company. Why on earth were you driving that fast any way?" As Naoko questioned her daughter her left eye brow raised curiously at the younger woman, waiting on her reply. She was so busy focusing her attention on the duo before her that she didn't hear the elevator door open letting in two people

"It was only a race," Yoruichi whined biting her lip, for a second she felt like a child again as her eyes met angry golden ones.

"This has nothing to do with the race. Do you have _any_ idea how many projects this will set back for my company? Not to mention the amount of man power that this will cost to fix, money doesn't grow on trees Yoruichi! This is worst than the time you threw that party at the student union, the whole affair practically destroyed that building because of the amount of damage you did."

"Hey it's not my fault it turned into a trash party and a few things caught on fire," Yoruichi smirked only shrugging slightly as she could sense that the older woman was angry. "Look on the bright side, at least no one was injured."

Soi nudged Yoruichi noticing that the older Shihouins eyes were narrowed at them both. "Yoruichi I think you should be quiet now." She whispered.

"This time you'll be cleaning up the mess that you made," Naoko retorted

"What? I can't design the repairs for this mess," Yoruichi answered a slight pout could be heard in her voice. "Mom you do know it's my senior year, remember? I can't possibly manage a company and school at the same time."

Soifon watched as Yoruichi's Mom temper begin to rise. She never seen the woman that mad before, and based on how much Naoko mirrored Yoruichi, she didn't think that she was capable of such anger.

Naoko softly growled in frustration and Soi could see that she had made a mistake in her analysis of the woman.

A big mistake.

"Yoruichi, I _really _think that should be quiet right about now", Soi tried to advise again.

Naoko balled her fist up in anger and was just about to retort back at Yoruichi's earlier comment until she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder.

"Looks like some things never change," a woman with long plaid hair smiled up at Naoko she was just a few inches shorter than the other woman. Her scarlet eyes looked curiously at Naoko; she was amused that her lover was getting frustrated by a younger version of herself.

"Moka?" Naoko said a sly smile forming on her face as if she had just forgot about her lecture she had been planning on giving Yoruichi. "What are you doing out of your meeting this early?"

"I brought you lunch since I figured that you would be stuck in your own meeting until now," Moka answered. "What's got you so tense at your twin here anyway?"

Naoko scoffed, now being reminded of the situation at hand. "Yoruichi here has managed to destroy half of down town and now I'm going to need more supplies for this accidental project," Naoko sighed her eyes narrowed at her daughter.

"Mom I told you it was an accident. Why do you keep making it seem like I did this on purpose?" Yoruichi asked upset that her mother was still rubbing her accident in her face.

"Because you did do this on purpose, you always want to show off in front of others," Naoko fumed pointing at Yoruichi. "How many times have I told you _not_ to show off just because you have a pretty face riding shot gun with you."

Soi could feel her face flush at Naoko's statement she knew the eldest Shihouin was referring to her.

"Isn't that being a little too hypocritical babe, because you do the same thing for me," Moka interrupted.

Naoko tripped up for a second. "That so isn't the point right now.", she said sheepishly.

Moka shook her head, letting out a sigh at the thought of her lover's company going over budget again. "In any case, I suspect that the damage done this time is going to cause both of our companies to go over budget. _Again_. I can't believe I'll have to order more supplies for this mess."

"Awwww is won't be so bad," Naoko said cupping Moka's creamy chin in her left hand. She slowly started to lean into Moka until her secretary interrupted her.

All the while, Soi shook her head. She couldn't believe just how much alike Naoko is to her daughter, knowing that Yoruichi would have tried to pull the same move on her. She kept thinking on this point before Tatsuki pulled her attention back again.

"Mrs. Shihouin you have a bouquet of roses from a secret admirer," Tatsuki announced a delivery boy was walking along side of him carrying a large vase of red roses.

"I told you my mom was the real play girl," Yoruichi nudged Soi noticing a plate that Moka was holding in her right hand and the flowers that the delivery boy was holding.

"What is this?" Moka shouted her eyes narrowed at the other woman. She could feel a tinge of jealousy rise up within her at thought of someone intentionally sending the other woman flowers knowing she wasn't single.

Naoko shot Yoruichi a pleading look, silently asking for help, or at least telling her to say something that would give her mother enough time to come up with an excuse. But Yoruichi didn't seem to get it the first time as she returned the look with a mask of confusion. "Wha-?", she began to ask before the elder Shihouin woman coughed and quickly shot her eyes to the floral vase in the delivery boy's hand and back to her daughter.

After another second, Yoruichi caught on. "Oh. Ooohh!", she started as she gave her attention to the seething woman standing beside her mother.

"Well!?", Moka prompted again as she crossed her arms across her chest and began to tap her foot. She was tired of waiting for a reply, already knowing that the related duo would probably come up with some half-assed lie. "The flowers?"

"Oh them?", Yoruichi asked while gesturing to the bouquet again. Her mother stayed silent, obviously trying to think up something of her own to say in order to calm her girlfriend down.

"Yes. Them.", Moka gritted though her teeth, stressing each word. This was starting to get on her nerves now, and she wanted an answer.

"Oh, yeah, those", Yoruichi said again while waving them off as if they were not causing any problems at the time. "I ordered those for her."

Moka shot the younger woman a disbelieving look remembering that Tatsuki just said that they were from a 'secret admirer'. "You sent them?", she asked in a dry voice.

Yoruichi's statement caught Soifon off guard too and she turned to give the goddess a confused look.

"Ah, yeah!", Yoruichi said, deciding that this was the story that she wanted to go with. "That's right I sent them to my mom."

"When did you do that?", Soi asked Yoruichi, clearly confused herself. She had been with the tanned beauty throughout the majority of the day, and no where between the high speed car race and being dragged down to the police department had she seen Yoruichi call a floral shop.

Yoruichi shot the raven haired girl a pleading look that who still looked confused and was obviously waiting for an answer now as well. '_Damn'_, Yoruichi thought.

"Um, I called earlier this morning when you weren't around.", Yoruichi answered. "They're a Mother's Day present." Yoruichi looked over the other women's shoulder to smile at Naoko, who was still thinking through all possible options of getting out of this. "Happy Mother's Day Mom!", the daughter said to her mom.

Soi wrinkled her nose in further confusion, trying to remember the current date.

"But what about the saying on the card?", Moka asked. The tension in her shoulders seemed to be easing.

"They must have gotten them mixed up with another delivery", Yoruichi grinned thinking her answer was full proof.

"But Yoruichi, why would you even order that in the first place?", Soi asked, her grey eyes still fixed on the girl being questioned. "Mother's Day is like three months away."

Moka tensed up again and narrowed her eyes at Yoruichi. What Soi had said was true and Moka smirked thinking that she caught 'Naoko Jr.' up on her lie.

Yoruichi shifted her weight from one foot to another, internally nervous about being caught off guard but still trying to play it cool. "A-ah", she stammered, "they're an early Mother's Day gift?" Yoruichi tried that one out before shooting Soifon a glare. "Not helping here", she gritted out in a hush tone at petite girl.

Soifon rolled her eyes causing Naoko to smirk at the scene, thinking that the duo really was adorable. She decided to step in now and save her daughter before she got herself into deeper trouble. In all honesty, she had a comeback that would sooth Moka after about three seconds into the situation, but Yoruichi's attempts to help her out were amusing and she decided to see what her daughter could come up with. Obvious at the moment it wasn't much, but it was still entertaining.

Besides, Naoko thought that Yoruichi needed to take _some_ heat after today's fiasco.

Naoko cleared her throat and turned to her now even peeved girlfriend.

"Love it's not what you think it is," Naoko said in a cool tone of voice her eyes looking to Yoruichi briefly as if she was saying 'watch me handle this like a pro.' Maybe Yoruichi would learn something. God knows that she needed to after that last display. The oldest Shihouin wrapped an arm around Moka's waist disregarding the fact that her girlfriend was looking in the opposite direction. "You don't have to worry about it, it's just flowers. I honestly don't know who they came from."

"Who _really_ sent you the flowers?" Moka questioned giving her lover an incredulous glare. Her arms were still folded over her chest. She knew her girlfriend was a flirt and had other admirers that were attempting to get her attention.

Soi couldn't fight off the sense of déjà vu as she watched the exchange between the older women before her. She could remember the many times where Yoruichi made the same moves on her in effort to calm her down.

Yoruichi was just glad that everyone had seemed to forget about her for the moment.

Naoko just shook her head and whispered quietly in Moka's left ear, earning a blush from her lover. The tan woman then brought her attention to her daughter. "Yoruichi take the day off… I have some other matters to attend to." Naoko winked as Moka started to walk in front of her towards her private office.

"Sure mom, we'll see you tomorrow," Yoruichi smiled thinking it was funny that her mother had managed to smoothly get out of another tight situation. "Can I come in the same time tomorrow?"

Naoko and her girlfriend were now half way in the CEO's door until the Naoko glanced back at her daughter with a lopped sided grin. She knew Yoruichi was trying to get over on her despite the fact that Moka was gently tugging on her wrist to get her into the office. "Don't even think about it. I want you here straight after class." With that the large brass door shut to Naoko's office.

Soi shook her head not believing the situation that had just taken place. "Is your mom always like this?" she asked hearing a slight moan come from the now closed office door.

"Actually she's pretty calm today," Yoruichi smiled putting an arm around Soi's shoulder. The duo turned in the opposite direction of the office doors and started to head for the elevator.

"What does your dad think about all of this?" Soi questioned raising an eye brow up at the older woman curiously.

"Tch, he already knows. My parents are separated my mom left my father because he was so consumed in his work, she doesn't like to be put on the back burner because of paper work. The only reason she still carries his last name is because she still has some feelings for him but she won't admit it," Yoruichi explained as the elevator doors opened and her and Soi stepped inside. She pressed the ground floor button on the control panel as the glass doors closed once more.

"Hmm", Soi replied in deep thought.

"But you know…", Yoruichi trailed on as she felt the elevator slowly slide them towards the ground.

"What", answered Soi. She was watching the numbers light up on the top panel as they passed each floor while still in deep thought. Yoruichi's voice brought her back to reality for the moment and she settled her gaze on her companion.

Yoruichi mouth slowly curved into a mischievous grin as she slowly moved closer to Soi until she pressed the shorter woman into the wall with her body, trapping her. She felt Soi shiver from the contact and grinned even wider as she watched the blush creep up Soi's neck to rest on her cheeks. "I was just thinking that working here all the time won't be so bad", Yoruichi continued, her voice low and sultry.

"W-why is that", Soi stammered as she gazed into golden orbs. The close contact with the woman was making her feel lightheaded.

Yoruichi let out a seductive laugh and she raised both of her arms to where the palms of her hand were pressed on either side of Soifon's head. Slowly she lowered her head until her lips pressed against the soft skin covering Soi's ear. "Because", the goddess breathed, " I was thinking about all the fun things _we_ could do in _my_ office."

Before Soi could come up with some reply that probably would have been nothing but a string of incoherent syllables, the elevator made a loud 'ding' and the doors slid open.

Soi took this opportunity to move and slid under Yoruichi's right arm, heading for through the open door. "This is our floor", she mumbled as she passed Yoruichi to stumble towards the car.

Yoruichi grinned again as she let out a small chuckle a Soifon's behavior. She was just too cute!

With one last laugh, Yoruichi ran to catch up with her stormy eyed friend.

Soi remained focused on the sliding glass doors of the exit, she could still feel a blush on her face as she attempted to avoid the catty woman who was now walking along side of her.

"How about we go out for a bit to eat later?" Yoruichi suggested a sly grin on her face she didn't want to rush anything between her and Soi but the anticipation of having her in her arms was starting to get to her.

The goddess had never spent this long amount of time in attempting to pursue any one she showed interest in. '_I can't believe it's been two months and I still haven't gotten as far as a kiss with Soi. I wonder if she's even been in a relationship before,'_ she thought to herself as they walked outside to the parking deck. Yoruichi pressed a button on her keyless remote causing her car to immediately start along with the lights to come on.

For a brief moment both Soi and Yoruichi remained quiet as they got in the car then Yoruichi wasn't able to hold back her curiosity of wanting to know just how many relationships Soi had been in exactly. She quickly put her car into the ignition then shifted the car into drive as the car exited the parked garage.

"Hey Soi how many relationships have you been in?" Yoruichi smiled taking a quick glance at the younger woman from out the corner of her eye. She could see a light blush rise up on Soi's cheeks.

"W...w...what kind of question is that?" Soi stuttered attempting to look out the window instead of looking at Yoruichi.

"Oh I'm only asking, I'm just curious," Yoruichi answered in a humming tone of voice.

"I…I…I've never been in a relationship before," Soi muttered with her arms crossed as she looked down into her lap.

"What was that Soi? I couldn't hear you," Yoruichi grinned feeling happy by the other girl's answer.

"I said I've never been in a relationship before...ok!" Soi scowled glaring at the smiling face of Yoruichi.

Yoruichi's smile widened even more. "That's ok I actually think it's cute that you're so innocent," Yoruichi chuckled while squeezing "What about you?"

Yoruichi tightened her steering wheel not expecting that Soi would ask her past relationship status. She bit her bottom lip debating on whether or not she should actually tell Soi the truth. _"Damn, I never expected that question to back fire on me,'_ she thought to herself. Yoruichi glanced at Soi silently praying that the younger woman hadn't caught on that she was nervous.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to end the chapter on this note, but I had to cut it off on this point or else this chapter would have been 25 pages long. Once again I'm sorry that I didn't get this posted sooner but mid terms are this week and I'm surprised I was able to get this chapter out. Please write a review and let me know what you think. Next fic that will be updated will be Conspiracy this week hopefully before Saturday.

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	12. The Feelings Of Guilt

Paring: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I donot own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this fic sooner but hey at least I managed to update one fic this week. I've been searching for another job and dealing with summer school, but I'm still writing the fics.^_^"

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. Also this chapter has not been beta read yet. **

**Chapter 12**

Yoruichi tightened her steering wheel not expecting that Soi would ask her past relationship status. She bit her bottom lip debating on whether or not she should actually tell Soi the truth. _"Damn, I never expected that question to back fire on me,'_ she thought to herself. Yoruichi glanced at Soi silently praying that the younger woman hadn't caught on that she was nervous, or that she was stalling for time.

Soi glanced at Yoruichi, she thought it was a little suspicious that the other woman had declined from saying anything. Usually the quick witted woman was faster than this when it came to comebacks. '_I must be on to something', she thought triumphantly to herself._ "Well?" Soi continued eyeing her friend strangely.

"Well….actually I've been in a few relationships," Yoruichi smiled gaining her confidence back once more. She made up her mind that she could handle this situation with ease. '_All I have to do is just make sure I don't incriminate myself', she thought. 'If she asks something too close to the money, just plead the Fifth.'_

"Oh really?" Soi asked she attempted to ignore the confident tone that was in Yoruichi's voice. Soi knew when the Shihouin got cocky, that she was attempting to sidestep some things, so she had to make sure that she got the truth out of her friend on this subject. That, and she was curious to find out if the rumors about the older woman were actually true.

"Yeah, but I'll admit that I really don't go for girls like you," Yoruichi continued.

"What do you mean 'girls like me'?" Soi turned in her seat to eye the goddess curiously. It piped her interest to see what Yoruichi thought about her.

Yoruichi remained oblivious to the verbal trap that she was slowly falling into. "Oh, you know", she answered with a flick of her wrist, brushing the comment off.

Soi's eyes narrowed, but the driver didn't seem to notice. "_No_", she stressed through clenched teeth. "I _don't_ know, so why don't you tell me."

" Well let's see," Yoruichi started, pondering the question. "Quiet, shy-"

"I'm not 'shy', Soi interrupted, already not liking where this was going.

Yoruichi snorted comically. "Psst, yeah right", she chuckled. "Please Soi, you blush at an average rate of **four** times per minute. That's like, one time every **fifteen** seconds!"

"I do not", Soi grumbled crossing her arms across her chest. Despite her argument, she could feel the heat rushing to her face.

Yoruichi glanced at her. "Case and point", she said smugly when she noticed the blush.

Soi's face darkened. "Whatever", she muttered. "You were saying?"

Yoruichi grinned before she went back to thinking. "Oh yeah," came a few seconds later. " I've never dated someone as short as you. Not to mention that you can get a little moody." Yoruichi admitted testing how far she could go with this conversation. She made up in her mind that she would choose her words wisely. Little did she know that she just messed that up.

"I'm not that short, and I am definitely _not_ moody," Soi grumbled up under her breath feeling her anger rise within her.

Yoruichi glanced at Soi from out of the corner of her eye already realizing that she had pissed the younger girl off. _'Damn Yoruichi you just had to go there with her didn't you. You better fix this now.' _

"Hey," Yoruichi said in a tone of surrender. "I just said that I've never dated anyone like you before. I think that your height and personal traits do compliment you. And you are smart, caring and not afraid to take up for yourself," Yoruichi smiled a grin hugging her lips as they stopped at a red light. She pinched Soi's left cheek affectionately as her grin widened. "I like a girl with some fight in her."

"Stop it," Soi growled swatting Yoruichi's hand away from her face. "So what don't you like in a girl?"

"You really wanna know?" Yoruichi continued to smile.

"If I didn't why would I ask you," Soi replied sarcastically.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

"Yoruichi," Soi grumbled

"Ok, ok I'm only joking but there are a few things."

"Like?"

"Well", Yoruichi said dragging the word, thinking back.

"_What do you mean your breaking up with me?" a raven haired girl demanded as her cobalt eyes stared at her lover confused. _

'_Here we go again', Yoruichi thought dryly. "Why do you think I wouldn't?" Yoruichi inquired with an incredulous look on her face. "There's no trust in this relationship and I refuse to be put on a leash." _

"_Oh I forgot the cat in you is what makes you stray from me so much," Sora grumbled her arms folded on her chest as she stood up from her leather couch. _

_Yoruichi crinkled her eyes as if she had missed something. "Sora we both cheated on each other, if I remember correctly." _

"_It wasn't my fault! I only did it because of you! I wanted to get back at you, because I've always been faithful to you," Sora explained her tone of voice shifting to a more emotional one. _

"_Clingy yes, but I wouldn't consider you faithful. Your track record is almost as bad as mine," Yoruichi grinned remembering Sora's reputation. It was one of the reasons that she went for her in the first place. She figured that when it came time to cut her loose, that it would be a one, two, go. Well, she had _thought_ that._

_She never figured that the chick would stick to her like gum on the bottom of her shoe. And trust, it was just as gross as it was annoying._

_Sora only rolled her eyes as she brought her arms around Yoruichi's shoulders. "Don't be like that. I promise I'll be good, just don't leave me."_

_Yoruichi sighed in frustration. "This isn't what I want." She admitted as she slowly broke out of Sora's grip and started for the door. She had to get out of there, this chick was a little too crazy._

"_Wait Yoruichi. I'm sorry for being so clingy towards you. I just can't help it I'm in love with you!" Sora shouted while holding onto the other woman's leg as she was being dragged on the floor. _

"_Tch. Love and lust are two different things. And besides I don't feel the same way," Yoruichi stated as she favored Sora with a pathetic look. _

"_So what am I suppose to do just let you go?" Sora questioned still holding firm onto Yoruichi's leg._

"_That would be nice," Yoruichi said staring meaningfully at her captured limb._

"_Sorry," Sora said as she released her grip on her lover's leg. She stood in front of the door staring into golden eyes. "But like it or not you have my heart. You can spit on it, stomp on it, or crush it and it will still be yours." _

'_Eww', Yoruichi thought disgusted at the idea of doing that to a real heart before she sighed. "You're making this harder than it has to be." _

_Sora cocked her head to the side. "Oh am I?" she smiled advancing her face closer to Yoruichi's. _

"Hey, Yoruichi!", Soi called, snapping her fingers in front of the tanned woman's face. After asking her about her past, Yoruichi had just blanked out on her. They ended up sitting through two red lights and people were starting to blare their horns behind them.

"Hehe I'm sorry about that," Yoruichi grinned attempting to brush off her thoughts briefly.

Soi arched her eye brow up in an inquiring fashion. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine," Yoruichi answered focusing her mind on the road. For a brief moment she wondered exactly how her thoughts ended up reverting back to her most recent ex in the first place. '_What's wrong with me?'_ she thought to herself as she turned on Lee Street in order to get to Soi's house.

Soi favored the older woman with a worried stare but decided to say nothing. She wondered what could have caused Yoruichi to space out that fast. _'I'm really starting to wonder if the rumors really are true about you.'_ She thought to herself as she started to recognize several familiar land marks that they were passing through.

"So what do you have planned tonight?" Yoruichi started while momentarily glancing at Soi has they turned the final corner that was leading to Soi's street.

"Yoruichi I have a lot of home work to do tonight. You know we have a test coming up this friday," Soi replied her voice changing to a more serious one.

"Soi, we've got plenty of time to study, its only Wednesday. Come' on I did want to take you out again," Yoruichi said her voice in a purring tone as she drove into the Fon's drive way.

Soi was just about to reply back until she saw a familiar dark blue and gold motor cycle parked in the front yard. She was surprised to see that right on the steps of the porch, Haruka was sitting down glaring daggers at the Ashton Martin that was driving in the drive way. "I wonder what's up with her," she said out loud as she unfastened her seat belt.

"I guess this means I'll be seeing you later," Yoruichi grumbled hating the fact that she wouldn't be able to come in.

"What? Yoruichi you can come in if you'd like too. Ruka won't do anything to you," Soi said confused by her friend's words.

"Nah its okay I have to get back to my mom's office any way. I have to discuss my schedule with her so she doesn't have a fit about me not showing back up for work again," Yoruichi lied. She silently prayed that Soi wouldn't pry any further into her answer.

"If you say so," Soi said rolling her eyes. She grabbed her back pack then closed the car door behind her. She knew Yoruichi and Haruka didn't get along so she decided not to force the issue.

"I'll call you later," Yoruichi waved to Soi as she started to drive out of the drive way._ ' Damn, Haruka just had to show up when I was about to make my next move.'_ She thought to herself as she sped out of the direction from Soi's house.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Haruka muttered as she stood up from being seated on the porch. Her cobalt eyes stared into grey ones warily.

"There's nothing wrong with me hanging out with Yoruichi," Soi grumbled getting on the defensive side. She was tired of fussing back and forth with the blonde about the catty woman. She walked past the blonde without looking at her.

"Your falling for her aren't you?" Haruka questioned her eyes narrowed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Soi growled a scowl on her face.

Haruka shook her head for a brief second, her tone of voice shifted to a more serious one. "If I were you I wouldn't play with fire because eventually you do get burned."

"Whatever," Soi rolled her eyes as she attempted to walk past Haruka but the blonde caught her wrist before she was able to withdraw her key from her pocket. "I don't have time to play with you today Ruka." She hissed as she glared daggers at the other woman.

"I only want you to watch your back around her, Soi," Haruka admitted.

"What's so bad about Yoruichi? You've been on my back about hanged out with her since I've met her," Soi started, she was determined to get the bottom of this situation.

"Isn't it obvious? She's one of the biggest play girls on campus and she plans on making you her next conquest. Yoruichi's planning on bedding you then leaving you. Why can't you see that?" Haruka demanded she was tired of watching Soi get played for a fool.

"That's not even how things really are!" Soi shouted glaring furiously at the blond.

"Oh, really?" Haruka replied sarcastically.

"Yes it is," Soi spat back.

"Tch… you're diluting yourself to what she really is. She's exactly how I used to be when I was playing the game. In fact we were rivals for a while when it came to some …..

"Enough! I'm done with this fighting between you and Yoruichi. I'll admit that I care for her, but I know she won't hurt me. So stop trying to protect me from something that's never going to happen," Soi growled her teeth clenched at the older woman.

"It's pathetic that you're too blind to see what's really happening," Haruka sighed as she held her dark blue motor cycle helmet in her hands. She turned away from Soi and was just about to walk to her motor cycle before she said the final word. "Do what you want, but for her sake I hope you're right."

"Oh I know I am," Soi assured her as she watched Haruka get on her bike. She saw the older woman shake her head as she placed her helmet on her head. Haruka revived the motor cycle engine once more then sped away.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Are you sure you can still do this? I mean we can go ahead and call the bet off right now," Kuukaku smirked as she down the contents of her glass. She placed the shot glass back on the marble table and stared lazily at her violet haired friend.

"Why would I want to do that?" Yoruichi questioned raising any eye brow at her friend's statement. She poured herself a glass before taking a seat on her couch.

"Yoruichi you're falling for that girl. Why don't you just tell her the truth and call off this bet. It may be best for both of you that this gets done before you get in too deep," Kisuke suggested as he quickly downed a shot.

"Shit. She's already in too deep," Kuukaku laughed.

"I'm _not_ in love with her," Yoruichi grumbled disregarding both of her friend's words. In side her mind she could still see Haruka glaring daggers at her from earlier that day. _'I wonder does she really know what I'm up too.' _ she thought to herself as she sipped on more of her drink.

"You're having second thoughts aren't you?" Kuukaku continued.

"Of course not, I'm seeing this entire bet through, regardless to what happens," Yoruichi grinned confidently. _'I hope I can handle the consequences though,'_ she thought to herself her smile faded for a brief second at the thought of what could happen once all was said and done.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to end the chapter on this note, but I'm happy that I managed to get this out before the week was out. For now on expect at least one fic to be up dated per week depending on exactly how things are going in summer school for me I may be able to update at least two stories. Please write a review and let me know what you think. Next chapter I will be diving right into A LOT of drama and a heart break is right on the horizon and its sad that Soi doesn't even know what's in store for her. Stay tuned~

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	13. Falling

Pairing: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating this fic sooner but hey at least I managed to update one fic this week. I've been searching for another job and dealing with summer school, but I'm still writing the fics.^_^"

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me. Also this chapter has not been beta read yet. **

**Chapter13**

"Ugh…," Yoruichi mumbled as she tossed in her bed while listening to her cell phone go off constantly. She dreaded answering the device afraid that it would be Kisuke calling to remind her she would be late for class once again. Finally giving in, Yoruichi reluctantly answered her phone.

"Hello?" she muttered awaiting to hear who it was on the other end of the line.

"I've got some good news, pack your bags we're going to mountain Shiga Kogen," Naoko said, her smile could be heard through the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Yoruichi grumbled not yet fully comprehending the words her mother had just spoken.

"I've been invited to a retreat that's held with the world's top CEO's and I'm able to bring three guests with me. I was wondering if you and Soi would like to join us for the four days at the ski resort."

"What do you mean join _**us**_? You and Moka are still together?" Yoruichi yawned starting to wake up.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Naoko asked curiously already knowing where her daughter was going with this conversation.

"No offense mom, but I know your track record is a little off when it comes to lasting relationships. You don't like to be tied down," Yoruichi started.

"Maybe I decided on a change of pace." Naoko smiled through the receiver. "I can't always play the game every time with a new catch."

"Mom you're a terrible liar," Yoruichi grinned not believing that her mother was actually considering Moka a serious relationship. _'Maybe some people can change,' _she thought to herself.

"Well I wouldn't say that, I know for a fact you've got your eyes on Soi. When do you plan on stopping that game of cat and mouse?" Naoko questioned quickly shifting the conversation to her daughter.

"Ahhh mom its to early in the morning to be talking about this," Yoruichi muttered sensing her mother was attempting to get information from her.

"Suit yourself but whatever you have planned Yoruichi I hope you make the right decision," Naoko replied half heartedly.

"Right. I'll talk to you later," Yoruichi grumbled feeling a tinge of guilt begin to rise within her. Without waiting for another reply from her mother she quickly closed her phone and tossed it on her bed. She sighed at the thought of the "game" that she was continuing to play with Soi and her mind started to drift to the thought of actually giving up on the bet.

'_Get a grip on yourself Yoruichi you can do this,'_ she encouraged herself while ignoring the frown that started to appear on her face. She couldn't understand why she was starting to feel guilty at the idea of following through with her real intentions for Soi and shook her head dismissing the thought of giving up on the bet. The goddess hated giving up on a challenge and now that she was so close to winning she had no intentions of giving up now. She sighed briefly and grabbed a nearby towel and started off to her bathroom. _'I just need to relax I know I can do this,'_ she thought to herself as an uneasy smile started to come back on her face.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Honesty Soi, you seriously need to consider attending these advance study seminars that are going on during your fall break. The mathematical camp is only for two days then the preparation for the GRE tests will be conducted for the remainder of the last three days of your break," Sayuri stated while she glanced over a brochure for studying sessions.

Soi sighed momentarily shaking her head at the thought of spending her entire fall break under her mother's watchful eye. "Mom I'm only a college freshman…..," she muttered scowling at the very idea of being stuck with the older Fon for an entire week.

Sayuri looked at her daughter with narrowed eyes. "That's certainly no excuse to avoid preparing for your future, it's never too early for you to be thinking about that, dear." Sayuri stood up from her desk. "After all one can't expect to take full advantage of their education unless they use the methods that are being placed in front of them."

Soi shook her head, choosing to ignore her mother's words as she too stood up from her chair and started to head out the office. "If you say so, I'll see you in class mom," Soi grumbled while opening the office door not realizing that Yoruichi was standing right in front of her. '

"I see you're on time," Yoruichi smiled slyly leaning up against the door frame of Professor Fon's office.

"Yoruichi! What are you doing here?" Soi gasped knowing that her mother and the goddess didn't get along.

"That's exactly what I'm wondering," Sayuri interrupted. "Miss Shihouin, I thought I told you to knock before you enter my office."

"I just stopped by to grab Soi," Yoruichi replied confidently as her golden eyes met the elder Fon's.

"Is that so?" Sayuri questioned as her eyes narrowed in disgust at the younger woman.

Yoruichi eyed Sayuri surprisingly not believing how her professor was reacting to her. "Why should that be a problem?"

"Mom I'll see you in class," Soi abruptly interjected and pushed Yoruichi out of the office while following closely behind. She quickly shut the door behind her and glared at the tanned woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course," Yoruichi replied sweetly.

"Right…," Soi grumbled up under her breath. She knew she would be in for another lecture from her mom about Yoruichi bursting into her office and bit her lip in frustration, dreading the heated conversation that she knew would be awaiting her when she finally came home.

"So what do you have planned for fall break?" Yoruichi questioned, a mischievous smile starting to spread across her face as she continued to stare at Soi as they walked through the hallway to the main auditorium.

"I'm going to prepare for the upcoming exams," Soi answered simply while looking straight ahead and avoiding eye contact with Yoruichi, she had a feeling that the goddess was up to something when she noticed the grin that slowly spread across the older woman's face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I was invited to the mountains by my mom for a ski vacation and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me," Yoruichi smiled awaiting the younger woman's reply.

"I can't. I have a lot of work to do before the semester ends, I'm using my break to catch up in my assignments," Soi replied.

"Come on Soi you're practically ahead in all of your classes. What's wrong with taking a few days off to relax?" Yoruichi questioned, she made up her mind that she wouldn't take no for an answer. The goddess was set on getting Soi to join her for this trip.

"Why don't you ask Kisuke to go with you?" Soi grunted while looking at Yoruichi from the corner of her eye.

"I don't want Kisuke to come with me. I just want you," Yoruichi answered cupping Soi's chin affectionately with a sincere smile on her face.

Soi stared into Yoruichi's golden eyes, she could feel her entire body melt as her silver peers were captivated by the intensity of the other woman's gaze. She knew the minute she gazed into Yoruichi's eyes she would definitely be going on the ski trip.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I can't believe I'm doing this…," Soi muttered as she stared out the window looking at clouds from the Shihouin's private jet.

"You make it seem like this is a bad thing," Yoruichi smirked gently squeezing Soi's hand. "I promise I'll make it up to you once we land."

"Yoruichi please stop seducing Soi," Naoko teased with a smile, thinking how similar the youngest Shihouin resembled her. The elder Shihouin was seated across the isle from the duo with Moka at her side.

"I wasn't seducing her. Is it a crime to speak to my own companion?" Yoruichi whined sounding as if she was hurt by her mother's words. She stared at the older golden eyes curiously.

Naoko only shook her head. "Why am I not surprised," she muttered to herself as she continued to look over her itinerary for the next few days.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Moka teased while smiling at her girlfriend as she looked up from a budget proposal.

"Awww baby why do you have to be so mean to me? Yoruichi's behavior has nothing to do with mine," Naoko grinned.

"Right…so Yoruichi is nothing like you?" Moka questioned sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't consider myself exactly like her," Yoruichi intoned and looked to her friend. "What do you think Soi?"

"You two could have been twins," Soi answered causing Yoruichi's smile to fade slightly for a brief second.

"Well that's harsh," Yoruichi and Naoko alleged in unison.

"Case-and-point." Soi smiled.

"I told you so," Moka giggled.

"Well in that case I guess I don't have to do any work on the first day of my vacation," Naoko announced and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"Love, this is a fifty thousand dollar deal. As soon as we're on the ground we have work to do. You can't goof off spending your time at the casino and drinking the next few days like you did last time," Moka lectured.

"Come on, baby. It's our first day, lets relax a little," Naoko suggested gently rubbing her hand across her lover's face.

"We can't afford it, that will put our company drastically behind," Moka protested.

Yoruichi shook her head at her mother's antics as she watched as the elder Shihouin kept trying to convince her lover otherwise. _'Something's never change,'_ she thought to herself as she drew her attention to Soi.

"I'm glad you decided to come Soi. This really means a lot to me," Yoruichi admitted as she gently squeezed the girl's hand.

"You're welcome," Soi said with a smile hugging her lips, she could feel her cheeks flush. _'Maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all,' _she thought with a smile.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well that's the ending of this chapter and the beginning of a lot of drama. I'm sorry it took me a while to actually update this fic but I will be updating this one very soon considering we are reaching the climax of the story. Please write a review and let me know what you think.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	14. Captured Heart part1

Pairing: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a long time since I updated this fic and I'm actually thinking about posting another chapter of this fic considering how long it's been since I have updated it. School, holidays and breaking up with my significant other really caused me to hit a writer's block for a while but I'm back on track now.

**Please write a review and let me know what you think also any ideas feel free to pm me your ideas. Shout outs to elfinbunion**** for sticking with me as a beta reader even though I come out with some crazy projects at times,lol. You are a life saver! ^_^**

**Chapter 14**

"This is your house?" Soi questioned as she stepped into the large lodge cabin her eyes immediately catching sight of the cathedral like ceilings and several paintings on the wall. Soi stood in the hallway feeling the comforting heat from the heating system flow through the entire house. Her eyes noticed several large leather couches as well as a large fire place that was in the nearby living room area.

"Yep although mom keeps redecorating the place all the time," Yoruichi remarked holding two suitcases in her hand as she walked further into the large house. She was anxious to put her stuff away so that she could finally get outside to enjoy the snow.

"There's nothing wrong simply adding to the beauty of this place. Matter of fact after this trip is over I may renovate the outside hot tub. So we can enjoy it better, isn't that right babe?" Naoko grinned eyeing Moka seductively.

Moka blushed avoiding her lover's remark. "We have to finish the conference first and from the looks of the itinerary its going to take up most of our stay here."

"What?" Naoko pouted dropping her suitcases on the floor. "Can't we skip some of those meetings? I mean I'm the CEO of Shihouin Enterprises I don't have to attend all of those dull meetings just to meet a full body of people with sticks up they're butts."

"All the reason why you should go _Miss CEO_," Yoruichi teased sticking her tongue out at her mother.

"Keep on taunting me like that kiddo and I'll make sure you're drowned in paper work on your internship," Naoko growled.

"Be nice, love." Moka chastised the older Shihouin as she walked to the kitchen.

Soi giggled at Yoruichi and Naoko's slight bickering, she had never seen a mother daughter pair who interacted in such a way that they could actually seem like they were sisters.

"Anyway," Yoruichi grumbled playfully with a toothy grin as she brought her attention back to Soifon. "Follow me Soi, I'll show you the second floor."

"Okay," Soi nodded walking closely behind the tanned woman leaving Naoko and Moka by themselves.

* * *

"You know, I think Yoruichi may have actually found the one," Moka remarked once she noticed that Yoruichi and Soi were upstairs. She took off her jacket and took a seat on one of the long leather couches in the living room.

Naoko sighed. "I hope she doesn't blow it. From what I see it appears she really cares about Soi but you know…."

"She's _exactly_ like you to stubborn to admit it to herself," Moka smiled, her scarlet eyes meeting her lover's golden ones.

"Why Moka I don't know what you're talking about!" Naoko pouted sounding as if she were hurt.

"I'm sure you don't," Moka grinned with a hint of laughter in her voice. "You think she took after Hideaki but I hate to tell you this love Yoruichi Shihouin is just a younger version of you."

Naoko rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smirk on her face. "Nah, I'm a master at what I do."

"Oh and what is that?" Moka questioned eyeing the other woman curiously.

"Well for starters," Naoko grinned taking a seat on the couch with Moka and cupping her chin affectionately. "I bet I can persuade you to skip the first half of the itinerary of this boring conference. I'll definitely make it worth your time," Naoko said in a seductive tone.

For a brief second Moka's face turned a slight red until her Blackberry, that was strapped to her side, rang. Immediately she snapped out of her daze. "N..Nah that's not going to happen we have too much work to do," Moka stuttered with a blush still on her face. She ignored the fact that she herself didn't really want to go to the first meeting either. She quickly got up from the couch and grabbed her jacket to avoid her lover pouncing on her once again.

"Moka…." Naoko whined, silently cursing her lover's cell phone for interrupting them.

"Get your jacket on love, we have to go _now._" Moka urged taking a jacket out of a near by coat closet and putting it on Naoko's shoulders.

"'Tch I never get to go on vacation," Naoko grumbled as she followed her lover out the door to the waiting SUV that was outside.

* * *

"So where will we be sleeping?" Soi quested as she followed behind Yoruichi who had started up the stairs after they came to the end of the long hallway.

"We have four bedrooms here. There's one downstairs, that's the master bedroom, one in the guest house that's right next door and two up here," Yoruichi said as she reached the final steps of the stairway. She was relieved that at least she wasn't walking in a cold house, her mother must have called ahead and informed the staff that they were coming. The goddess stopped at a white painted door on her right side and placed her bags at her feet. "This is one of the guest rooms, you can stay in here," Yoruichi offered Soi opening the room's door.

Soi looked inside the room surprised to see a queen sized bed with turquoise colored bedding and matching curtains. Inside the room was two large polished wooden dressers as well as matching lamps on both sides of the brown wooden nightstands. "It's beautiful, thank you," Soi smiled as Yoruichi placed her suitcases near the bed.

"Let me know if you need anything, my bedroom is just at the end of the hall," Yoruichi said walking out the bedroom door. She subconsciously shook herself attempting to rid herself of an unfamiliar warmth that seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach once more. '_Get a hold of yourself Yoruichi. What is wrong with you?,'_ she thought to herself as she opened her bedroom door. She smiled pleased to see that the maids had managed to decorate her room in a ruby and gold bedroom suit with matching curtains as well as lamps.

Yoruichi tossed her bags near her closet door without giving a second thought to unpacking them. After a two and a half hour flight she could care less about unpacking anything. She stretched out on the queen sized bed and stared up at the ceiling deep in thought. _'I can't believe this is happening I've actually fallen for her_.'

A small smile appeared on Yoruichi's face remembering how she boasted to everyone that she would never fall in love. However unknowingly to Yoruichi, Soi managed to slip past her walls and right into her heart, as well as her mind, in fact her entire being.

The goddess pondered exactly what her next move would be. Pursue the bet? Or pursue Soi whole-heartedly without any sideline agendas? These were the questions that plagued her mind as she continued to stare up at nothing in particular. _'I think I can make this work,'_ she thought to herself choosing to disregard the circumstances that would be facing her soon. Yoruichi decided that she would continue with the bet and deal with the consequences later. She figured that the consequences wouldn't be that deadly considering Soifon would never find out about the bet. _'This may actually work out better than I had planned,'_ she thought coming to a decision to still follow through with her plan despite the fact that in the back of her mind Yoruichi knew she was on the verge of something bad happening.

"Hey Yoruichi what are you up to?" Soi questioned she stood in the doorway noticing that the older girl appeared to be deep in thought. "Are you okay?"

"Yep, I couldn't be feeling better," Yoruichi answered sitting up from her bed, she patted an empty spot signaling for Soi to join her. "You settled in finally?"

"Yea although I didn't know where the towels were being kept for later," Soi mentioned.

"That's okay I'll get some for you later. In the meantime, what do you say about joining me in the snow?" Yoruichi grinned already anticipating the fun she would have with Soi.

Soi stared at her friend pleadingly, already knowing that there was no getting out of going out in the snow even though it was forty five degrees outside. Deep inside Soi knew Yoruichi wouldn't back down from a chance at any form of fun.

Within minutes both Yoruichi and Soi were dressed in insulated jackets and snow boots slowly walking into the back yard.

"This is your back yard? It looks more like a forest the further back you go," Soi said not believing how large the Shihouin's mountain estate was. She saw the two story log guest house twelve feet away from the main house as well as several acres of uncharted land covered in trees.

"Yea my parent's stopped building on the land once they separated. My mom made that guest house specifically for my dad whenever they ended up coming here to the mountains at the same time." Yoruichi explained as she knelt down on the ground to gather snow to build a snow man. "I told you she was in denial, that she still has some feelings for him so in order to prevent anything from happening between them she avoids him at all costs. Plus at the same time my mom's pretty much hooked on Moka. I really don't think she wants to blow that relationship."

"Does it bother you that they're no longer together?" Soi inquired noticing that Yoruichi was paying extra attention to forming a huge snow ball for the snow man. The Shihouin didn't even look up as she was explaining her family's situation.

"To be honest at first it did but I want to see my mom happy and Moka seems to be helping her stay grounded as opposed to my father who's so consumed with work he neglects his wife and daughter then wonders why she's running out on him. I really don't blame her though," Yoruichi grinned looking up at Soi to bypass any more questions. "I would have done the same thing to be with you."

"Stop it," Soi blushed as she helped place the second largest snow ball on the larger half that Yoruichi had just finished making.

"You know you're cute when you blush," Yoruichi teased gently grabbing Soi's hand, which was concealed in a waterproof glove, with her gloved hand. In the back of her mind she couldn't believe that she had confessed to Soi the truth of her family's issues.

"Yoruichi, stop teasing me," Soi begged feeling her face grow even redder by the other woman's words.

"Alright..alright I'll stop besides you never told me what happened to your real dad by the way," Yoruichi reminded Soi as she place the snow man's head on top of the snow made body.

"Well…he died in a car crash when I was a kid. He ran a martial arts school and he was a good man though my mother never approved of anything he did. She said he was too simple minded because he was content on helping people through martial arts, that he needed to focus more on gaining money and prestige for his family. In time my mother divorced him and a week after I had been awarded my first degree black belt he wanted to spend a weekend with me but on his way to pick me up he died," Soi mumbled her head lowered to the ground as past feelings began to flood through her once more at the thought of how she lost her father. Tears began to spill from her eyes causing them to turn a stormy grey.

"Soi…," Yoruichi called noticing that the younger girl was crying. She wiped a tear from her eyes feeling as if Soi's pain was being transferred to her, causing her to feel as if her heart was breaking as well.

"I…I know I shouldn't blame myself but if I hadn't been so anxious on spending that weekend with him. If I had just said no he would be alive today," Soi cried, more tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Stop blaming yourself Soi." Yoruichi whispered calmly to the girl as she embraced Soi in a tight hug allowing her to cry on her shoulder and release her pain. "It's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong."

"You don't understand if I had just said no he would still be here today," Soi mumbled into Yoruichi's jacket.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Soi I'm sure your father wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his death," Yoruichi cooed.

"What makes you say that?" Soi muttered looking up into Yoruichi's golden eyes noticing the loving look there.

"Because I'm sure like all parents he would want you to be happy and not upset about his death. And you're not alone you still have me," Yoruichi sincerely smiled noticing that Soi had stopped crying and she now had her full attention.

"Yoruichi….," Soifon paused thinking about what Yoruichi had said and the fact that it was comforting to know that she wasn't completely by herself now but had Yoruichi by her side. "Thanks Yoruichi."

"Don't mention it. Now what do you say we go inside and get some hot chocolate? I'll race you," Yoruichi smirked glad that Soi was finally back to her normal self again.

"Alright lets go," Soi agreed.

"Okay on…one…two.," Yoruichi counted and without saying any more words she broke off into a run with Soi following close on her heels.

"That's not fair Yoruichi!" Soi growled running off to catch Yoruichi.

Within seconds both Yoruichi and Soi were back at the front of the house. Yoruichi had barely broken a sweat while Soi was gasping for air.

"You cheated," Soi huffed.

"Nah I was just fast," Yoruichi smiled now at the sliding door to the houses back deck.

"Really, then in that case here's your prize," Soi shouted throwing a snow ball at Yoruichi's face and hitting her target.

"Why you," Yoruichi laughed throwing a snow ball at Soi hitting her right square in the face as well. Before either of them knew it a full blown snow ball fight had erupted between the two, both girls smiling and laughing all the while.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter and yes there is going to be fluff in the next chapter before I get down to the madness of what Yoruichi is actually up to. Ladies and Gentlemen this is the calm before the storm and as you can see Yoruichi is just digging herself a deeper hole. I hope you like this chapter, please write a review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be posted sometime this week may be tomorrow depending on how long it will take me to write it.

Thanks Again

Nekomi Kaze ^_^


	15. Prologue

Pairing: Yoruichi/Soifon

M Rated For language and strong sexual themes; although I will up the rating for future chapters that have sexual themes in them it won't be suitable for kids.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sailor Moon.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been a long time since I updated this fic as well as my other works too. I know it's a little way too late for a prologue but I've had writers block for months concerning this story. I'm just seeing if readers are still interested in this story then I'm going back to updating it. I hate leaving unfinished stories around.

**Prologue**

Soifon ran relentlessly through the rain, each step resounding in her chest, driving her already quivering heart closer and closer to breaking. She had to get away. Away from _her_, away from that place that had held such precious memories, away from the lies that had now corrupted them. Her vision blurred as her mind began replaying the moment that had brought reality crashing down upon her, the moment she mistakenly discovered Yoruichi's true intentions towards her.

_(Flashback)_

_Kuukaku smirked as she sat comfortably on one of Yoruichi's large leather sofas. "From the look of things I see you got what you wanted," the roguish looking woman commented as she withdrew a white envelope from her jacket and threw it on the glass table in front of her. _

_Mustered up a grin Yoruichi picked up her prize. "I don't think I want this anymore," she admitted as she counted the bills within. "I mean just proving you wrong is victory enough for me."_

_Kuukaku raised a brow. "Is the famous playgirl on campus actually being modest about her victory? What kind of shit are you trying to pull?" Kuukaku questioned sarcastically. _

"_Money just isn't important to me, you know I'm the heir to Shihouin Enterprise," Yoruichi reminded her friend while at the same time attempting to fight back a sense of guilt from forming within her. _

"_Drop the bullshit Yoruichi, you managed to get your arch-enemies daughter into bed with you. The girl is like a love sick puppy every time she's around you, its pathetic. 'Tch I bet you even have the kid thinking you're in love with her too." Kuukaku paused momentarily as a smart-alecky grin slid onto her lips. "Although she might be onto something there." _

_Trying to downplay her friend's hypothesis Yoruichi only rolled her eyes as she stood up from the couch and grabbed the television remote control off a nearby coffee table. "That's a lie. You know I don't fall in love, I only did what I had to do in order to prove you wrong. I'm just happy its over so I can move onto the next one," Yoruichi explained not realizing that Soifon had stepped into the doorway of the den. _

_Soi stood in place, her heart seemingly bursting in her chest as Yoruichi's admission sank in. Was this how the cocoa skinned woman truly felt? She could slowly feel her chest cave in as her stormy grey eyes stared sadly into shocked golden ones. "Is it true?…Was I just a game to you?" Soi muttered trying to keep her tears at bay. _

_Yoruichi froze not expecting to see the girl standing right in front on her. She suddenly felt her entire body grow cold at the realization that Soi had just heard the truth. Trying to quell the lump that had lodged itself in her throat Yoruichi tried to speak, tried to think of something to say to save the situation. Tried to stop everything from crashing down before her, however her speech failed her. "Soi…I…"_

Not knowing anything else to do Soi ran, her breath labored as she pushed through the wet streets. Her blurred vision providing no assistance as the skies above mimicked her weeping heart. Blindly she propelled herself forward trying to put as much distance between herself and the profound sadness that had gripped her heart as possible. Yet no matter how hard she pressed on the sounds of Yoruichi's betrayal echoed in her mind and gnawed at her heart.

Finally arriving at Tokyo's Southside Condos Soi bolted past the doorman failing to return the friendly greeting sent her way and rushed through the hallways avoiding the elevator and shot up to the third floor. Stopping in front of 1127 she struggled to insert the keycard into the lock and after two attempts the green light flashed allowing her entrance into the apartment.

Shutting the door behind her Soi finally collapsed, slumping against its solid frame. Slowly her back slid down its wooden surface until she was but a heap on the floor. Her head fell between the knees, her hands fisting her soaked hair as her shoulders quaked.

"I went ahead and ordered the pizza, there's soda in the..." Upon seeing the drenched, crumpled form of her sister at the doorway Haruka's warm smile quickly fell from her face. As Soifon's bowed head rose the blonde's breath caught at the sight of red tinting Soi's usually clear grey eyes.

In an instant the younger woman was wrapped in her warm embrace, picking her up off the floor and guiding her to the bathroom for a dry towel. "Soi what happened?"

Safely cradled in her sisters arms Soi's tears finally flowed free, her cloudy grey eyes reflecting the pouring skies outside. The droplets sliding down her cheeks and onto Haruka's shoulder as Soifon clung to the taller woman, refusing to move as she buried her head further into Haruka's embrace. As a fresh wave of sadness fell upon her already crumbling heart Soifon released all her unshed tears, her body going limp with overwhelming pain.

Once again her heart clenched in sorrow. Why hadn't she listened to the warnings? How could she have not seen the through the lies? Why couldn't she have seen the truth? The truth that was now resonating within her chest seizing the muscle there and crippling her senses, making her cling for dear life onto Haruka's support as she wept harder.

Devastatingly Soi admitted the truth that had stung her to the very core. The fact that she was nothing to Yoruichi but a mere bet, a challenge among friends. "I-I was just a game to her."

Haruka faltered as if a piece of herself was knocked off balance as she held her sister in her arms and as Soi's statement reached her panicked mind her eyes went wide in discovery.

Yoruichi.

She was the reason as to why Soi was in her current state. How had she not figured it out sooner? She could feel her blood begin to boil as possible reasons why Soifon was crying raced through her thoughts. Leaning back and gripping the girl's shoulders the blonde questioned the younger woman again, adrenaline licking at her nerves as wisps of rage floated to the surface. Her grip tightened as she attempted to abate the feelings of anger that would soon be geared towards a certain violet haired playgirl. "Soi, tell me what happened."

Sorry it's a little way too late for a prologue but I've had writers block for months concerning this story. I'm just seeing if readers are still interested in this story then I'm going back to updating it. I hate leaving unfinished stories around.

Nekomi Kaze is BACK!

~NK~


End file.
